Et Il créa la vie pour mieux la reprendre ensuite
by Miss Minnie Black1
Summary: Tout d'abord, je vous conseillerais de lire ma première fic "l'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable" avant celle ci puisqu'il s'agit de sa suite... Pour les autres, je tiens a préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de mort a tout bouts de champs, mais que j'aime
1. How to live with a broken heart

Et Il créa la vie pour mieux la reprendre ensuite.  
  
Chapitre 1 : How to live with a broken heart  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois qu'Il n'était plus la. Un mois que la vie avait pris un tournant tragique pour un petit groupe de personne qui Lui était attaché. Un mois. Ce n'est rien un mois face à l'immensité de l'éternité, face aux années qu'ils passeraient sans Lui et celles qu'Il avait passées en prison. Rien q'un mois. Un mois que James et Lily Potter avaient réapparus publiquement (leur résurrection avait été annoncée sans pour autant que la population n'ai pus les voir). Un mois qu'ils habitaient de nouveau dans la vieille demeure de Godric's Hollow, un mois qu'ils avaient Sa fille avec eux.  
  
A la fin du trimestre dernier, une série d'évènement catastrophique étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant du moment avait réussi à s'introduire dans l'école pour tuer Harry Potter, qui fut sauvé in extremis par sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, qui se sacrifia pour lui. Suite à cela, les amis d'Hermione avaient voulus la venger (faute de pouvoir la ramener) et Harry et Sirius s'étaient rendus chez Voldemort pour l'anéantir. Malheureusement, le plan avait échoué. Leurs espoirs étaient tombés dans les ténèbres en même temps que l'âme de Sirius Black, puisque seul Harry était rentré vivant. Lilia, la fille de Sirius, était venue habité chez les Potter, et une lente agonie avait commencé pour elle, Harry, et ses parents. Imaginez que vous n'avez jamais connu vos parents, imaginez que vous avez passé toute votre vie dans un orphelinat moldu où on vous regardait d'un ?il suspect parce que vous aviez l'art de faire des choses peu communes. Imaginez que personne ne vous ai révélé votre nom en vous faisant croire que votre père était un mage noir et qu'il avait tué votre mère. Imaginez que vous n'avez rencontré la seule famille qu'il vous reste, votre père, peu après vos quinze ans pour le voir mourir six mois plus tard. Tel était le cas de Lilia. Peut être auriez vous préférer être un garçon, orphelin depuis ses un an, élevé par un oncle et une tante qui le méprisaient, martyrisé par un cousin tyrannique, rejeté par des camarades de classes trop influençable, célèbre dans un monde que vous venez a peine de découvrir, adulé par moment, détesté par d'autres à cause de préjugés sur telles ou telles facultés que vous ne vous expliquez pas vous même, haït à mort par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, recherché par la personne qui avait trahi vos parents pour apprendre qu'elle était innocente, victime d'une immonde machination et ne vous voulait que du bien, contraint de laisser celui-ci vivre de fuites et de cachettes pendant un an pour ensuite mieux apprécier la vie chez lui pendant un seul et unique mois de vacances, rugir de plaisir lors de sa nomination comme professeur dans votre école de sorcellerie, partager dix mois de bonheur a découvrir chaque jour un peu plus sur celui qui avait été aux côtés de vos parents lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent, devenir inconscient l'espace d'un instant pour faire revivre ces mêmes défunt parents, entammer une vie proche de la normalité alors que tout le reste n'avait été que mensonge, haine et désespoir, puis enfin, alors que tout aurait du continuer ainsi, vous coulez a une vitesse vertigineuse en direction d'un gouffre sans fond, peuplé d'ombres, de flammes, de tristesse et de culpabilité car vous avez causé la mort de ce parrain que vous aimiez tant. Ainsi aurait été votre vie si vous vous étiez appelé Harry Potter.  
  
Mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Lui si. Il souffre d'une manière sans pareille, et ne l'a dit a personne. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'autour de lui le monde évolue. Il est seul dans sa sphère, il a brisé sa connexion avec le monde réel, magique ou pas. Il ne veut plus se battre, il ne veut plus avoir quinze ans, il ne veut plus porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il ne veut pas ressortir dans la rue et laisser les gens le regarder en ne pensant qu'une chose : « Assassin ». (ndla : et moi aussi je veux qu'on arrête de m'appeler comme ça.) Elle ne se sent pas mieux, elle aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant Pâques. Que sa vie ne soit jamais passée par là. Elle aimerait que tout ne soit plus que joie, tendresse et rigolade avec eux. Ceux d'ici et ceux qui lui avaient valu ce trou dans le c?ur. Elle aimerait être normale, elle aimerait que le voile qui lui chaque la lumière du jour se lève, elle aimerait que la pluie laisse place au beau temps, elle souhaiterait que tout soit parfait. Mais le monde est injuste, tellement injuste qu'il lui a prit sa seule famille, cette personne qu'elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer et dont elle n'avait profité que pendant quelques mois. Elle aimerait qu'il revienne. Elle aimerait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire « je t'aime papa », rigoler avec lui, écouter comme une enfant de cinq ans les aventures des légendaires Maraudeurs. Mais elle ne le fera plus. En tout cas pas avec lui. Sûrement avec James, mais James n'est pas Sirius, il n'est que son frère de c?ur. Personne n'y peut rien changer. Elle vit ici, chez eux, avec son ami Harry. Il est triste lui aussi. Toute la maison l'est. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle pense qu'ils ne souffrent pas, en tout cas James et Lily ne laissent rien paraître. C'est inhumain. Ils sont noyés par le travail. On ne les voit jamais. Elle habite ici, avec Harry. Son meilleur ami, celui qui lui a présenter les élèves lorsqu'elle est arrivée, celui qui s'est toujours occupé d'elle, veillant a ce que personne ne lui fasse de réflexions désagréables tout en la laissant se défendre seule, celui qui a connu son père avant elle, celui qui l'a vu mourir. Elle aimerait bien pleurer sur son épaule lorsqu'elle se sent seule, elle sait qu'il la comprend. Mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si distant. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a l'impression qu'il l'évite. Elle ne sait pas qu'il culpabilise, elle ne sait pas combien il souffre de ce geste atroce qu'il a commit, elle pense qu'il est juste extrêmement triste, et elle sait qu'Il ne lui en veut pas le moins du monde, mais elle sait et elle sent qu'elle est seule dans cette maison qui n'est pas la sienne et qui est remplie de souvenirs des Potter et de leur grand ami, Sirius Black, son père.  
  
A l'autre bout du couloir, un garçon de seize ans étaient assis devant son bureau. Il se noyait dans ses devoirs de vacances pour essayer d'oublier la perte de Sirius qui s'était ajoutée a celle d'Hermione. Mais comment pouvait il faire ? Sa chambre, sa maison, sa tête et son c?ur étaient tapissés de souvenirs qui le rendaient nostalgique dans le meilleur des cas. En effet, cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était là, la plume en l'air, à méditer sur sa réponse a la question posée par le professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue. « Quels sont les répercussions de la potion tue-loup sur des loups garous ? » Un sujet passionnant. Harry porta son regard sur une photo accrochée a la hauteur de ses yeux par une simple punaise. On y voyait huit personnes sourire et déborder de gaieté. En regardant chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient là, Harry se demanda ce qu'ils lui auraient dit. James aurait pu l'aider, mais il travaillait. Remus aussi, étant un loup garou lui aurait donné plein d'informations, mais il était en mission. Lily, sa mère, croulait sous le poids de l'incessante chasse aux Mangemorts. Hermione. n'agissait que par le biais de sa conscience et n'y connaissait pas plus que le livre en matière de loup-garou. Ron aurait haussé les épaules et aurait eut l'air aussi embêté que lui. Lilia lui aurait malicieusement répondu qu'il n'avait cas se faire mordre et essayer pour ensuite lui dire d'aller voir Remus.si elle n'avait pas été enfermée dans sa chambre comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Et Sirius. il aurait su répondre. Il n'avait jamais été doué en potion, mais il connaissait les effets pour avoir habité chez Remus un certain temps. Mais il n'était plus de ce monde. Il ne pouvait techniquement pas répondre. Le regard de Harry se reporta sur la photo. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient l'air insouciants tous les huit ici. Il ne savait plus exactement quel jour elle avait été prise, mais c'était quelque part entre Pâques et Halloween. Harry penchait pour la mi-décembre. Cela devait certainement être le cas d'ailleurs puisque de vagues guirlandes apparaissaient dans le fond sur les murs de la Salle des Maraudeurs. C'était la période où tout avait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. La seule période de l'année où Harry avait réussit à oublier la menace permanente qui planait sur le monde de la Sorcellerie. James et Lily venaient juste de ressusciter. Harry avait enfin pu les serrer dans ses bras, leur parler, les regarder de ses propres yeux et non pas au travers d'une photo vieille de quinze ans et jaunie par les années. A côté se trouvait Remus, les cernes agrandies par la métamorphose qui devait avoir eut lieu quelques temps auparavant. Il était en forme, avec ses amis, il devait se sentir libérer de tous ses problèmes maintenant que deux Maraudeurs lui était revenus. Ensuite venait Hermione. Elle sortait déjà avec Ron à l'époque, même s'ils se montraient très discrets quand à leur relation. Elle avait ce sourire malicieux qu'on les gens qui savent beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur tout et sur rien. Qui aurait pu deviner que quelques moins sa vie prendrait un tournant tragique ? A côté se trouvait Ron. Egal à lui-même, grand et déginguandé, l'espièglerie pointait dans son regard. Peut être que c'était a cause d'un évènement important qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant. Ah oui. le fameux match de Quidditch où Harry avait élaboré un record. C'était la fierté des Gryffondor et un excellent moyen de rabaisser Malefoy. Ensuite venait Harry, plus heureux que jamais. Il avait tout d'une personne normale en cet instant : des parents qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour, des amis fidèles prêts a tout pour l'aider, un bon prof de DCFM. Cette idée fit apparaître un sourire triste sur les lèvres de Harry. Oui, Sirius avait été un excellent professeur. Il avait les mêmes qualités et point de vue que Lupin en son temps mais le travail était plus distrayant et plus intéressant de par sa complexité. Mais comme tout les professeurs de cette matière, il n'avait duré qu'un an. En parlant de Sirius, entre lui et Harry se trouvait Lilia, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de constater combien elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard pétillants (ndla : je sais que c'est con, mais je lui voit bien des cheveux style Shiryu dans Saint Seiya. même si c'est un mec, j'adore ses cheveux. et vous trouvez pas que Shiryu et Sirius ça se ressemble ? et c'est marrant je les adores touts les deux. mais je sais, vous vous en moquez, je continue.) qui montrait qu'elle aussi n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cette instant. Pas comme maintenant. Et a coté, il y avait Sirius. Sirius le Maraudeur, meilleur ami des Potter, parrain de Harry, père de Lilia, victime d'une erreur judiciaire, réhabilité quatorze ans plus tard. Le grand Sirius Black. Personne ne saurait jamais tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le bien de ce monde. Personne. il serait toujours vu comme le plus grand meurtrier de tout les temps malgré son procès, malgré son sacrifice. Lui aussi était joyeux sur l'image. Il faisait de grand signe de la main à Harry et affichait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires (ndla : *bave*). Sûrement celui qu'il avait utilisé dans sa jeunesse pour faire tomber les filles. (ndla : *jalouse*) Oui, Sirius le tombeur. Il était un vrai dragueur d'après ses dires. Ou plutôt avait été, corrigea douloureusement le cerveau de Harry. Il n'y avait personne a draguer là ou il était. D'ailleurs, ou était il ? « Avec moi. » murmura une voix de fille qui fit sursauter Harry. Oui, il était avec Hermione. Mais où était Hermione ? « Avec moi. » lui répondit une voix masculine qu'il identifia comme celle de son double, l'autre partie de lui qui avait vécu trois ans en compagnie de ses propres parents adolescents. Mais lui, Terry, ou était il. La réponse vint d'elle-même a Harry sans que personne ne la lui souffle : il était Terry au même titre que Harry. Il était à l'intérieur de lui. Mais comment Sirius pouvait il être en lui s'il ne pouvait pas communiquer ? Avec Hermione c'était différent, elle était sa conscience, mais Sirius. qui était il vraiment ? Harry repartit dans ses pensées, l'esprit vagabondant sur des sujets futiles et complexes a vous donner un mal de crâne impossible. (ndla : je pense notamment a de grande discussion philosophique que j'ai pu avoir avec Albus, Léna ou même Antares. D'ailleurs ne me ressort pas le cuit-mais-pas- chaud !!! mdr) Jusqu'à ce qu'un chose lui revienne a l'esprit : les étranges rêves qu'il avait en ce moment. Décidément, il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec son sommeil. Entre le lien avec Voldemort, les prémonitions (ou souvenirs ?) de Terry, et tous les cauchemars qu'il avait pu avoir par rapport aux drames de sa vie d'adolescent (qui étaient tout de même conséquents !) il n'avait pas souvent bien dormit. Mais là, c'était différent. Oui, bien sûr il avait fait d'horribles cauchemars depuis la scène de juin dernier, bien sûr il avait revécu des milliers de fois la mort de Sirius. Il avait aussi eu droit aux flashs de Terry (enfin, les siens) qui avaient entrecoupé sa vie entre 1975 et 1977 après les massacres de Voldemort, il avait eu tout ça des centaines et des centaines de fois. Aujourd'hui il avait eu droit a une nouvelle démonstration de la puissance de son sub- conscient. Il rêvait de. oh c'était tellement ridicule quand on y repensait. Après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'une passade sans signification. Tous les soirs, depuis maintenant une semaine, Harry rêvait d'une baguette en bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple (enfin pour une baguette magique) qui laissait échapper quelques étincelles gris argent puis un nuage informe. Harry rêvait de voir la forme qu'allait prendre le Patronus (car c'en était forcément un) pour savoir à qui ses rêves était liés. Mais pour l'instant, il ne devait pas dormir, il devait travailler, il devait rédiger ce devoir de potion d'un ennui mortel. enfin, quand on avait personne a qui demander de l'aide. dans un autre cas le sujet aurait peut être été interessant. La page restait, vide, totalement neutre, sans titre, sans date, Harry n'avait pas encore écrit ne serait ce que le sujet du devoir, il ne voulait pas. il sentait quelque chose. il sentait un présence. Sûrement la fatigue, la lassitude, la tristesse, la nostalgie ou même tout ceci mélangé. ou alors il s'agissait de son profond dégoût pour Rogue qui l'empêchait d'écrire. Comme il devait être heureux en ce moment. Après tout, il avait toujours détesté Sirius, il n'avait jamais supporté son humour, sa popularité, tout en lui le révulsait. Alors maintenant qu'il était. qu'il ne serait plus. Qu'il était « absent » il devait se sentir le plus heureux du monde. Harry imaginait parfaitement le sourire de triomphe qui devait fendre son visage hideux. Un rictus malsain, il savait que beaucoup souffraient, que beaucoup pleuraient, mais il était certainement heureux que l'un des ses ennemis les plus ancien ai basculé au Royaume des Ombres. « Sirius, ou est tu ? Murmura Harry. J'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi. Reviens. » la main de Harry tremblait tout en tenant sa plume, de petites gouttelettes d'encre tombaient sur le parchemin immaculé. Il sentait qu'il devait écrire, il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, il le savait. Cela venait du plus profond de lui-même, comme un souvenir qui vous tient a c?ur. Sirius. lui-même n'était plus qu'un souvenir gravé dans sa chair et dans son sang. Il devait écrire. Il fallait que cette plume touche le parchemin. Il devait le faire, les lettres se bousculaient, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait marquer sur ce bout de papier insignifiant. Et pourtant. « Sirius, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Tiens, revoilà cette vieille habitude de demander conseil a son parrain. après tout, il avait été sa seule famille. Les lettres se bousculaient, il ne savait plus comment réagir, tout son être lui disait de chasser cela de son esprit et de retourner a son devoir de potion, mais une pulsion incontrôlable l'en empêchait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant. Lentement, doucement, sa main s'abaissa et la pointe de la plume d'aigle se posa sur le parchemin. Harry vit sa main tracer des lettres, ne sachant pas lui-même ce que tout cela signifiait. Une seule et unique phrase s'inscrivit. Il fut prit de stupéfaction en la voyant. jamais du papier ne lui avait parler comme cela, excepté le journal de Tom Jedusor qui avait été emplie de Magie Noire. Et Harry n'y connaissait rien en Magie Noire. Pourtant, ces mots étaient bel et bien là. Mais ce n'était pas l'écriture de Harry. Il la connaissait trop bien celle là. Combien de fois l'avait il lue, en attente de nouvelles, ou en réponse a un appel au secours ? Combien de fois ces mêmes lettres s'étaient elles tracées au tableau pendant un cours ? Et pourtant, c'était tellement irréel. Ca ne pouvait être que de la magie noire « tout objet qui agit et pense de lui-même ne peut être que soumit a la magie noire » avait déclaré Mrs Weasley trois ans plus tôt. Et pourtant, il savait très bien qu'Il aurait préféré se faire brûler vif que d'avoir recours a cette pratique. Car les mots qui venaient de s'afficher par le biais de la plume que tenait la main de Harry (qui ne semblait plus être la sienne tant l'écriture était différente.) disaient clairement ceci :  
  
« Bonjour Harry. »  
  
Et ces lettres, Harry aurait put les reconnaître parmi des milliers. La seule personne qui a sa connaissance écrivait comme ça était son parrain, Sirius Black.  
  
=fin du premier chapitre = relu et corrigé le 22 août 2003 à 1h23.  
  
Bon j'ai sommeil. je vous demande juste quelques petites reviews en attendant la suite (on va dire 12 pour commencer, et de personnes différentes) sinon j'ai une réponse a faire a l'ensemble des reviewers de mon autre fic (l'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable) : Merci pour tout ses petits messages, je sais que j'en ai déçu beaucoup, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je m'étais dit que j'allait tuer Sirius a la fin et comme je suis têtue j'ai pas changer d'avis. J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs en tout cas. Mais je vous avait dit que tout n'était pas finit pour Hermione et lui, et ce n'est que le début. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait... 


	2. La force du désespoir

Chapitre 2: La force du désespoir.  
  
Harry relut la phrase, ne comprenant pas les mots qui venaient de s'afficher. Ces mots que sa main avait tracés avec l'écriture de Sirius. Bon, il aurait pu s'amuser a faire ça pour rendre la douleur un peu plus profonde (ndla : sado-maso le Harry ? lol) mais pourtant il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'imiter l'écriture de Sirius. Il avait juste souhaiter lui parler. il l'avait même imploré sachant que sa demande resterait sans réponse, ses mots retombants dans le vide de sa chambre. Et pourtant. Deux mots étaient tracés sur ce parchemin vierge. Deux mots qui faisaient battre son c?ur a une allure folle, deux mots qui le firent se pincer jusqu'au sang pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Deux mots simples comme bonjour. Mais forcément, on lui disait bonjour. Mais. Comment cela était il possible ? Harry relut la phrase : « bonjour Harry. » Il fronça les sourcils et demanda (sans pour autant attendre de réponse) -Sirius ?  
  
Et a nouveau, sa main se retrouva irrésistiblement attirée vers le papier sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, traçant des mots a une vitesse fulgurante. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il écrivait. Sa main était devenue maîtresse d'elle-même. Il n'y avait rien a faire, aucune lutte n'était possible, l'encre traçait des lettres sans tenir compte de ce que dictait l'esprit de Harry. C'en était presque effrayant. Mais Harry voulait il vraiment que cet étrange phénomène s'arrête ?  
  
La plume grattait encore et toujours. Harry avait presque finit de remplir son parchemin. Cela devait faire un temps infini qu'il était entré dans cette transe si soudaine qui lui avait permit de communiquer avec Sirius. Mais il sentait que c'était la fin. il sentait ses forces le quitter sans pouvoir les attraper. il ne pouvait rien faire pour les stopper, rien du tout. Dans un effort désespéré, il tenta d'arracher sa plume au parchemin, et cela lui provoqua une telle douleur qu'il préféra la laisser finir et signer de ce nom qui teintait a ses oreilles comme les cloches de Pâques. La lettre (car c'en était une) était terminée. Harry était littéralement vidé, semi comateux, dans un état proche de l'effondrement. Mais il n'en avait rien a faire. il devait lire cette lettre. Il le devait, c'était vital.  
  
« Bonjour Harry ». Les phrases résonnaient avec la voix de Sirius dans sa tête, et cela lui procurait une joie nostalgique. Un sentiment semblable à celui que Terry (ou lui, c'était la même chose) avait ressentit en arrivant en 1975. Harry continua sa lecture.  
  
« Cela fait un bout de temps que j'essaie de te joindre, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Comme te l'as dit Hermione, je suis là. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprends tes sentiments, chacun de tes faits et geste me sont visibles, et cela m'est insupportable. Non, non, non, ça ne sert a rien de faire cette tête là. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire avant même que tu ais lu cette lettre. Je sens l'émotion qui naît au fond de sans que tu aies eu le temps de t'en apercevoir, de la comprendre. Ne crois pas que je t'en veuille. Lilia à très bien réagit en disant que tu n'y étais pour rien. Elle a raison, c'est moi qui ai voulu venir ce soir là, c'est moi qui n'en ai pas parlé à Dumbledore, moi et moi seul. Je paie mes erreurs, tout le monde doit le faire un jour. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu es triste, je sais que tu croules sous le poids de la peine, mais il ne faut pas. Tu es en bien meilleur posture que moi. j'avais toujours imaginé que le jour de ma mort je retrouverai James et Lily, mais non. Je n'ai retrouvé que d'ancien camarade qui ont gardés leurs vingt ans et qui tournent les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe ici. La seule presonne qui daigne regarder ce spectacle aussi impuissamment que moi, c'est Hermione. mais c'est normal, elle aimerait bien revenir elle aussi, plutôt que de regarder tout d'en haut.(ndla : je suis en train de lire un livre qu'il s'appelle The Lovely Bones de Alice Sebold, et c'est un peu cette vision là du paradis.). Harry, promet moi que tu vas recommencer a vivre, promet moi que peu importe l'endroit duquel je t'observe je pourrais a nouveau entendre le son de ton rire qui est si réconfortant, qui me dit que tu vas bien, que je n'ai pas été si inutile finalement, que ta vie prendra un meilleur tournant que la mienne. Harry, tu es ma lueur d'espoir. Remonte la pente, tu as la force de le faire, je le sens en toi. Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, que tu es blasé, que tu en as marre de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, que tu aimerais être comme les autres, ça ne servirait a rien. Tu sais, dans un livre moldu que j'avais trouvé pendant ma fuite, un vieux sorcier disait «ce qu'il faut faire, c'est savoir profiter du temps qui nous est impartit » (ndla : je me souviens pas de la phrase exacte, c'est dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.) je pense qu'il avait raison. Alors s'il te plait, écoute mon conseil. vit ta vie. Ne laisse pas le temps s'enfuir en restant impuissant. Crois en mon expérience. J'aurais voulu pouvoir en profité plus, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix, alors accomplit mon rêve. Et dit à Lilia de le faire aussi. J'ai le c?ur qui se fend rien qu'a l'évocation de son nom. elle est tout ce qu'il reste de moi (ou presque.), elle est ma chaire et mon sang, et elle se laisse mourir a petit feu. Prends soin d'elle, je t'en supplie. Tu ne la vois pas, toi, se morfondre dans sa chambre, pleurer a toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit dès qu'elle voit une chose qui lui fait penser a moi. Et pourtant, elle est forte d'habitude. Tout comme sa mère et moi. Mais la blessure est profonde, autant que la tienne. Je t'en supplie, va lui parler. Lit lui cette lettre, je veux qu'elle sache combien son père l'aime, je veux qu'elle sache que quand mon c?ur a lâché, toutes mes pensées se sont tournés vers vous deux, mes deux protégés, mes enfants. Je veux que vous vous battiez, que Voldemort tombe, mais ne tentez rien sans Dumbledore. Vous avez déjà assez souffert comme cela. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui se trame, mais il y aura du sport cette année je pense. Mais il faudrait que vous redeveniez vous-même. Autrement Il vous atteindra plus facilement. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments vous trahir. Tenez vous droit et fiers, tout comme vos père avant de mourir. Ne le laissez prendre le pouvoir sur vous. Et si jamais. vous étiez amené a vous rejoindre, je serai triste de ne plus pouvoir vous regardez tranquillement mener vos vies d'adolescent. je vous voit a chaque instant. Ma blessure est nette, comme coupée par une lame, mais il lui reste l'éternité pour cicatriser, pas vous. Sortez de cette sphère que vous appelez monde, sortez du mutisme dans lequel vous vous êtes plongés sans même vous en rendre compte. Et surtout, exécutez pour moi cette dernière volonté : vivez !!!! Harry, Lilia, vous ne pouvez imaginez tout ce que je ressent a présent. Même Patmol ne peut me calmer. Hermione n'arrive a rien elle non plus, et ne supporte pas de vous voir comme cela. Ne laissez pas le chagrin vous détruire, et si jamais vous avez le cafard, pensez que de mon poste d'observation je suis peut être plus triste que vous. J'ai déjà eu les Détraqueurs pendant douze ans pour me rendre triste et me forcer a me morfondre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me faire retomber la dedans. Par pitié, exaucez mon souhait, et sachez que je ne vous oublierais jamais car je ne suis pas loin.  
Je vous aime plus fort que moi-même.  
Sirius. »  
  
Harry lut et relût la lettre jusqu'à ce que tous les mots soient imprégnés dans son esprit. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Sirius avait écrit cette lettre, mais c'était tellement solennel. ou était passé l'adolescent rieur, farceur,adulé de tout le monde, au physique plus qu'avantageux (ndla :*bave*), sûr de lui, inconscient parfois peut être ? Et qu'était il advenu de ce séduisant homme (ndla :*re-bave*) qui projetait son ombre protectrice sur les gens qu'il aimait ? Toutes ses formules, cette détresse étaient ils donc une partie de Sirius ? Oui. Sûrement. Après tout, il avait aimé Serena d'Asesino (la mère de Lilia) depuis longtemps et avait souffert en silence des moqueries qu'il lui infligeait... Mais là. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire. Comment pouvait on souffrir à ce point là ? Il avait abattu les murs de la réalité pour communiquer avec son filleul qui ne lui apportait que le désespoir et la tristesse. Quelle sorte de traître pouvait bien être Harry ? Comment pouvait il faire cela a Sirius ? Etait il un monstre ? Et peut être que ce fut cette pensée qui lui fit faire quelque chose de vraiment idiot. Quelque chose qui n'était que le reflet des blessures de son âme. Quelque chose qui aurait du ameuter les voisins. -Sirius !!! SIRIUS !!!! Excuses moi !!! SIRIUS !!!! REVIENS SIRIUS !!!! Harry ne su jamais combien de temps il cria ainsi, mais il faisait un bruit énorme, et les larmes se mêlaient au son de sa voix. Il n'avait jamais fais ça avant. Pas si longtemps après. Sur le coup oui, mais tout le monde faisait ça. Mais là. Harry retomba lourdement a genoux pour finir recroquevillé par terre a gémir. -Sirius. reviens. Sirius. je t'en prie. La douleur était telle qu'il était secoué de spasmes. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le c?ur de Harry fit un bond tellement fort qu'il aurait plus creusé un trou dans sa poitrine. La porte s'écarta doucement de l'arcade. Elle s'ouvrit complètement. Un sourire s'afficha immédiatement sur le visage de Harry. pour disparaître aussitôt. Dans l'embrassure de la porte ne se trouvait pas Sirius. Il n'y avait malheureusement que Lilia. Mais ce n'était pas la resplendissante Lilia que Harry avait rencontré à Halloween dernier. C'était tout son opposé. Il n'avait jamais fait attention a cela avant. ou peut être que pendant les rares moments que Harry passait avec les trois autres occupants de la maison elle avait l'air plus présentable. Mais là. Elle incarnait le deuil. Son prénom aurait été « fille-de-la -mort » ou « petite-déprime » voir même « c?ur-brisé » que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascades si douces sur ses épaules n'étaient plus que n?uds et mèches folles complètements désordonnés. Son sourire charmeur et malicieux était devenu un trait horizontal qui tremblait pour essayer de contenir les larmes qui remontaient vers ses yeux. Ses yeux jadis pétillants de vie et de joie qui s'étaient mués en orbites vide de toute âme et aux contours rougis par les larmes qui avaient déjà coulées en laissant de longues traînées sur son visage d'habitude resplendissant de bonne humeur. Le visage de Harry se rembrunit, et la jeune fille tourna les talons et repartit dans sa chambre en courant. Harry se mordit la lèvre en s'apercevant de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, s'empara de la lettre de son parrain, et rejoignit la chambre de la jeune fille. Bien évidemment, il se retrouva coincé devant une porte close par un verrou moldu. Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire de Magie. Il frappa à la porte, et laissa son c?ur parler. Les mots sortaient tout seuls, c'était comme s'il les avaient déjà prononcé dans une vie antérieure (ndla : mais c'est le cas vu qu'on en est a la 241e fois selon Dumbledore si vous avez suivit mon histoire de cercles dans l'autre fic.lol ;) ). -Lilia. c'est moi. je suis désolé. je ne voulais pas. je croyais. -Laisse moi ! Je veux rester toute seule ! -Lilia. je t'en supplie, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. c'est Sirius. Harry entendit alors le craquement significatif de quelqu'un qui se lève d'un lit, le bruit d'une larme ravalée suivit de celui d'un loquet qui se déverrouille. Lilia passa alors la tête dehors, et dit : -entre, je t'en prie. Elle frotta son ?il pour ravaler ses larmes, ne sachant pas très bien comment expliquer le désordre ambiant qui se trouvait dans la pièce : -j'ai pas eu le temps de. -ce n'est pas grave. Je me peux m'asseoir ? La jeune fille hocha la tête et désigna le lit à son ami. Elle s'assit en face de lui, pour pouvoir saisir chaque émotion que transmettrait son visage meurtrit par le chagrin. -j'ai. je. une lettre. -Une lettre ? De. elle date de quand ? Harry sourit faiblement. Ce qu'il s'apprêtai à répondre était stupide. Et pourtant. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Harry prit une inspiration et souffla : -je dirais qu'elle est arrivée cette après midi. -Quoi ? Les yeux de Lilia trahissaient l'incrédulité et le fol espoir de revoir son père vivant. Harry comprit qu'il devait lui expliquer. Elle devait savoir comment tout cela était arrivé. Sirius le lui avait demandé. On ne pouvait pas refuser un serment fait à un mort. -Je travaillais. et j'ai pensé à Sirius. et ma main c'est mit à écrire toute seule. -Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi. -non je t'assure. Lilia pu alors lire la sincérité dans le regard de Harry. Elle remarqua également qu'il serra une dernière fois le parchemin avant de lui tendre de ses mains tremblantes. Au début, elle trouva cela étrange. C'était bien l'écriture de son père, mais c'était tellement mélodramatique. Tellement différent. On aurait dit la lettre d'une personne sur son lit de mort. « Mais il est mort » corrigea amèrement son esprit. Cette lettre. finalement, c'était bien son père. mais comment. la dernière phrase lui serra le c?ur « je vous aime plus fort que moi-même ». Il disait cela alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de partir se battre, alors qu'elle passait ses journées enfermé dans cette chambre a pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait, a se morfondre sur des photos ou des souvenirs heureux, a regretter les moments de différents, a haïr Lord Voldemort, a ruminer une sombre vengeance. Les larmes recoulaient à présent sur son visage. et une plainte timide se faisait entendre : -papa. tu me manques. papa. papa. -Ca va aller ? Questionna Harry. -Oui. ne t'en fait pas., Elle renifla une fois et reprit, c'est pour ça que tu criais tout a l'heure ? Honteusement, Harry acquiesça. Mais autre chose lui vint a l'esprit : -Quand tu es rentré. un instant j'ai cru que Sirius. -Chut. arrête. il n'es pas mort. Son esprit est la. -C'est son esprit qui. -Ben oui, patate ! Ce n'est pas Rogue qui aurait écrit ça non ? Et pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, Harry réussit a sourire. Il avait l'impression que le monde reprenait un peu de ses couleurs. Il allait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite a son parrain. -Sérieusement. comment ça se fait que. -Spiritisme. murmura Lilia. -Hein, quoi ? - Le spiritisme. tu ne connais pas ? -Le truc dont parlent les moldus pour communiquer avec les morts ? -Oui, ça. mais ce n'est pas avec les moldus. -Mais si ! mon oncle m'avait dit. -ton oncle était un moldu ne croyant pas en notre monde. Mais les gens qui font vraiment du spiritisme ont généralement un peu de Magie qui coule dans leurs veines, mais pas assez pour être déclarés sorciers. -Des cracmols ? -non mieux. on les appelle des. on les appelle des. des. oh zut, je ne sais plus. -C'est pas grave. continue. -Ben. tu vois généralement, pour faire du spiritisme on invoque l'esprit de quelqu'un du plus profond de soi même, il faut que le désir soit réel. tu m'as dit que tu pensais a lui, non ? Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Mais une chose lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. -Attends. c'est de la magie le spiritisme. -Oui. -Mais. le ministère. je vais recevoir une lettre. -Non, parce que c'est aussi utilisé par les moldus. -Oh je vois. Et ce que j'ai. ce que Sirius a. enfin c'est quoi exactement ? -écriture automatique ! -quoi ? -t'en a jamais entendu parler ? -ben non. juste des tables qui tournent et les portes qui claquent toutes seules. des gens qui deviennent fous aussi des fois.c'est tout. -En fait, c'est quand l'esprit prend possession de ta main pour écrire. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Papa aurait. enfin tu vois. Harry acquiesça une fois de plus. Il commençait a comprendre comment Sirius avait pu communiquer avec lui. il ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose d'autre à Lilia, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits au rez de chaussée. Apparemment, Lilia avait entendu aussi. Elle regarda Harry, et ce dernier lu dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle avait eu le même raisonnement, le même nom qui lui venait a l'esprit. D'un même mouvement, ils se ruèrent sur la porte, dévalèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée. Ils tournèrent le coin pour se retrouver dans le salon face à. -Papa ? -Lily ? Les deux interpellés se retournèrent. Ils avaient l'air fatigués, las, mais c'était tout les jours comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient reprit du service au ministère (ils re-travaillaient en tant qu'Aurors) mais Harry avait l'impression que les choses n'allaient plus aussi bien depuis la mort de leur ami. mais après tous c'était normal, personne ne se sentait bien, même pas Sirius. Le couple avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Harry retrouvait l'expression qu'il devait avoir face à Rogue en regardant son père. Il était survolté mais tentait de se contenir. en voyant Harry et Lilia, son visage se radoucit. Ils étaient sortis d'eux même de leurs chambres et étaient arrivés en même temps. C'était la première fois depuis un mois. et cela tenait du miracle. -Il y a un problème les enfants ? demanda Lily -non. tout va bien. mentit Harry Devait il dire qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Sirius ? Devait il dire qu'il était déçu de les voir ici tout comme il avait était déçu de voir Lilia entrer tout a l'heure ? Non. Sûrement pas. Il ne fallait pas leur faire de mal. James tournait autour d'eux comme un lion en cage. -Il y a un problème ? demanda Lilia pour faire éclater l'orage qui commençait a se faire sentir. -Un problème ? UN PROBLEME ?tonna James -James, calme toi s'il te plait. Ils doivent savoir mais ne t'énerve pas. Ca va aller. James regard sa femme dans les yeux et lui murmura : -et tu crois que ça va aller ? Lily parut vexée mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard triste et compatissant a son mari, et de le laisser continuer ses explications. -Trente pour cent des membres du ministère sont au service de Voldemort !!!! Harry frémit à cette idée. Trente pour cent. ce n'était pas négligeable. -Et en plus de cela, cet idiot de Fudge passe tous les caprices de Lucius Malefoy !!! Voila qu'il est reparti sur ses histoires de sang purs a Poudlard. Harry et Lilia se regardèrent dangereusement. Que voulait dire son père ? Est-ce que la décision avait déjà était prise ? La pensée des enfants du se transcrire sur leurs visages, parce que Lily qui avait décider d'étudier les réactions de tout le monde (plutôt que de se décarcasser a calmer son mari) reprit la parole et dit d'un air rassurant : -Ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne sait pas ce que vas décider Fudge. Et Dumbledore a son mot à dire je pense, et. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un certain directeur vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu azur avec des constellations (ndla : c'est quoi votre constellation préférée ? Moi c'est Canis Major. devinez pourquoi. ;) ) argentées brodées dessus apparut dans la cheminée. -En effet, dit il en s'époussetant, j'ai mon mot à dire ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai des nouvelles à vous apprendre a ce sujet.. Dumbledore capta ainsi toute l'attention bien que cela ne fût pas nécessaire puisque tout le monde l'écoutait toujours lorsqu'il parlait. Cela ne faisait pas trente secondes qu'il était arrivé que James l'assaillait de question (qu'il détournait pour le moment) pendant que Lilia lui proposait de prendre un fauteuil (ce qu'il fit sans hésiter), que Lily était partie chercher de quoi improviser un apéritif et que Harry repensait a sa dernière rencontre avec le directeur. Il faut dire qu'elle était à graver dans les anales. Le directeur s'était vraiment énervé. Harry avait vu s'envoler le vieil homme calme et de bon conseil pour voir apparaître un homme empli de rage, de colère et de déception. Inutile de préciser que le ton était monté entre le maître et l'élève et que tous les deux le regrettaient a présent. Evidemment, Harry, honteux, n'avait pas fait d'excuses véritables à Dumbledore pour sa conduite, et celui-ci ne lui en demandait parce qu'il savait qu'il était déjà assez punit par la perte de Sirius. Aussi, un seul regard, un seul mot a peine murmuré par Harry, un seul sourire échangé leur fit promettre silencieusement de ne plus reparler de cet évènement. -Il y a un problème, Albus ? demanda Lily qui venait de réapparaître en portant un plateau ou se trouvaient verres, boissons, et biscuits. -Oui et non. Tout dépendra de ce que décidera Cornélius. Peut être pourrions nous trouver un terrain d'entente, mais Lucius ne serait jamais d'accord. -Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Harry -En fait, Malefoy veut que les enfants de moldus ne soient plus considérés comme élèves de Poudlard, mais comme membre d'un club qui se réunirait toutes les semaines pour brider ses pouvoirs magiques. A ce moment précis, les quatre personnes qui écoutaient eurent l'air profondément choqué. C'était réellement injuste. Que fallait il pour être déclaré « sorcier » ? Deux parents munis de pouvoir magique ? Et si l'un des deux était né moldu, fallait il trois grand parents sur quatre ? La réflexion de Harry l'amena a cette conclusion : si on faisait comme cela, seuls les descendants des fondateurs seraient des sorciers, sans oublier les Malefoy bien sûr. Harry fit par de cette réflexion a Dumbledore qui approuva. -Mais pour l'instant, rien n'est décidé. Malefoy n'a pas encore convainque tous les membres du Conseil, et le Ministère n'est pas sensé intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard. -Vous voulez dire que Fudge veut interférer à Poudlard ?s'étonna Lilia -Evidemment ! Il est persuadé que tout est fait pour lui nuire, il a besoin de sentir qu'il contrôle tout. Même si ça n'a jamais été le cas. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu ce soir. La situation du Ministère ne concerne que les gens qui en sont membres. Ce que j'ai a vous dire ce soir est beaucoup plus grave que les affabulations d'un ministre aveuglé par l'illusoire pouvoir qu'il détient. Les Potter et Lilia froncèrent les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? -J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur. Lilia et Harry se regardèrent avec un air de crainte dans les yeux. Dumbledore savait il que Harry avait fait (involontairement, mais fait tout de même) de la Magie en parvenant a communiquer avec Sirius ? Machinalement, il porta sa main a sa poche et du plus fort qu'il le pouvait (sa main tremblait) la lettre récemment rédigée. -.en ce qui concerne Lord Voldemort. Termina Dumbledore Les deux adolescents soufflèrent de soulagement, ce qui leur valut un regard soupçonneux de la part des adultes. Comment quelqu'un pouvait il se sentir soulagé d'entendre parlé de Voldemort alors qu'il était l'assassin de ses parents ? Lilia et Harry étaient ils ingrats ? James, inquiet, rompit le silence et demanda : -Que fait il ? -On ne sait pas. mais une chose est sûre., et à ces mots il transperça Lilia et Harry de son regard bleuté, c'est que les enfants ne sont plus en sécurité ici.  
  
=fin du deuxième chapitre = lu et corrigé le 24/08/2003 à 01h27  
  
Bon je vais encore aller dormir. parceque j'ai besoin de sommeil moi !!!! Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Est il mieux ou moins bien que le précédent ? Et que pensez vous de la lettre de Sirius ? Est-ce que mon histoire tiens debout pour l'instant ? Répondez moi, ça me tracasse *se met à genoux et fait mine de prier* c'est vital pour moi, pitié. En attendant, 12 reviews de personnes différentes pour ce chapitre s'il vous plait. Et pendant ce temps là, ben moi je vous réponds. 


	3. Un sur un millier est une faible probabi...

Chapitre 3 : Un sur un millier est une faible probalité mais peut vous apporter bien des choses.  
  
Un lourd silence s'abattit instantanément sur le salon des Potter. Plus personne n'osait émettre le moindre son, une simple respiration serait devenue un sacrilège. Tous les visages, hormis celui de Dumbledore qui gardait son air grave et sérieux, étaient livide, ont pouvait presque voir les rouages des esprits s'affoler sous les crânes. Mais le silence n'était pas une bonne chose, et pour couper court à cet instant de crainte et de doute, le directeur reprit la parole : -Lord Voldemort se fait de plus en plus présent. Cette maison n'est pas assez protégée et vous le savez. Le sortilège de Fidelitas ne peux être reprit lorsqu'il a été brisé. -Nous n'avons qu'a déménager ! suggéra Lilia -Cela prendrait trop de temps et serait trop suspect. Les enfants, montez faire vos bagages, tout de suite. Harry et Lilia se levèrent et coururent dans les escaliers. La dernière phrase de Dumbledore avait été prononcée sur un air dangereux qui leur avait causée une montée d'adrénaline. Harry jeta sa malle sur son lit, y entassa pêle mêle tout son matériel scolaire, des photos de ses amis. Tout. Il ne laissa quasiment rien. La malle était maintenant affreusement lourde, et Harry se retint d'utiliser un sortilège de lévitation pour la transporter. Aussi, il fut soulager de croiser les adultes alors qu'il trainait difficilement ses affaires sur le palier. Il lui sembla que Lilia avait le même genre de problème, et les parents Potter y remédièrent en « portant » les malles eux-mêmes. En bas, ils trouvèrent Dumbledore en train de marmonner des paroles dans une langue ancienne face à un immense feu ronflant. Il s'arrêta lorsque les enfants furent a proximité. -voila, dit il, c'est fait. -Qu'est ce qui est fait ? demanda Harry intrigué. -J'ai bridé la cheminée de manière a ce que personne ne puisse savoir qu'elle fait partie du réseau de poudre de Cheminette et qui s'en est servit. Harry acquiesça. Il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'abandonner ses parents a un destin incertain et de partir se mettre lui-même en sécurité. Il deviendrait un lion en cage. -Je pense que vous pouvez dire au revoir à James et Lily, les enfants. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous recevrez des nouvelles régulièrement ? James sourit à cette idée. Oh oui, il enverrait des lettres, et Lily aussi. Il avait quatorze ans d'absence a rattraper et il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire que d'écrire pour boucher les trous. S'en suivit alors une enfilade de calins et d'embrassades entre les enfants et les adultes. Harry partit en premier, tenant une poignée de sa malle magiquement allégée dans une main. Il lança un peu de poudre dans l'âtre et les flammes se teintèrent de vert émeraude. Avant d'avancer, il jeta un dernier regard au salon dans lequel se tenait ses deux parents. Cette image resterait gravée a tout jamais dans sa mémoire : James et Lily Potter dans leur maison en 1996. Ses parents dans sa maison. Qui l'eut crut ?  
  
Le temps d'un tournoiement mêlées aux gifles du vent, aux tourbillons de suie et indénombrables portes de sorties, Harry sentit ses entrailles se balancer dangereusement, mais heureusement pour lui, il se retrouva très vite dans une salle qui lui était très familière, d'habitude symbole de bonheur et de réconfort mais qui était pour l'instant terriblement vide et austère. Harry avança un peu, pour se dégager de l'âtre et éviter de se faire tomber dessus par Lilia ou Dumbledore (il avait le souvenir des Weasley coincés dans la Cheminée des Dursleys a l'esprit a chaque fois qu'il utilisait la poudre.). La Grande Salle s'étendait devant lui, plongée dans une obscurité effrayante avec les ombres qui se projettaient sur le mur sans que personne ne se trouve a l'intérieur. La seule chose qui restait inchangée était l'immense ciel étoilé. Harry l'observa longuement, comme pour la première fois, essayant de retrouver les constellations qu'il connaissait. Il trouva la Grande Ourse, Cassiopée, et celle qu'il avait apprit a reconnaître au premier coup d'?il. Celle qui portait un nom qui lui faisait chaud au c?ur, et dont l'étoile la plus brillante avait été le rayon de soleil de Harry : la constellation du grand chien (canis major) et son étoile Sirius. -Harry ? c'est toi ? Harry sursauta. Lilia venait d'apparaître a son tour. Elle s'approcha de Harry et contempla le ciel avec lui. -c'est encore plus beau dans le noir, murmura-t-elle Harry hocha la tête sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de Sirius. Il se demanda soudain si Lilia connaissait cette étoile. -Regarde, souffla-t-il, il est là. Le jeune homme joignit le geste a la parole : il prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et pointa tout droit vers l'étoile la plus brillante. -.il veille sur nous. Conclut-il Lilia regardait le ciel d'un air nostalgique et émerveillé. Harry imaginait très bien le cheminement de sa pensée. Sirius avait il rejoint l'étoile dont il portait le nom ? Nul ne le savait. Mais comment d'aussi loin aurait il put ressentir toutes les émotions de Harry et lui faire écrire cette lettre. Lilia et Harry ne surent combien de temps il restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre a regarder l'infini qui s'étendait au dessus de leur têtes, mais il furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Ils s'arrachèrent tant bien que mal a leur contemplation et se retrouvèrent face au directeur. -Je ne crois pas que vous ayez eut le temps de manger, n'est ce pas ? -Non. répondit Lilia. -Je m'en doutais, James et Lily sont rentrés bien tard n'est ce pas ? Enfin, passons. Nous mangerons tous les trois ce soir, venez, installez vous. Et en un claquement de doigts, la Grande Salle s'éclaira et une table sur laquelle était disposé un somptueux repas pour trois personnes. Tout le monde prit place, et commença a manger. Il est inutile de préciser que Harry et Lilia se forcèrent par politesse, parce que depuis leur retour au château, le vide créé par Sirius se faisait sentir. Le repas se passa silencieusement, ou presque. Dumbledore leur fit un petit monologue sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans le château : -.ce qui veut donc dire que toutes les salles vous sont autorisées exceptés les bureaux et appartement des professeurs. Vous dormirez dans vos dortoirs habituels et bénéficierez d'un aménagement spécial. Ces petites formalités terminées, Harry et Lilia quittèrent la table et prirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Le château paraissait irréel. Il devait être onze heure du soir et les deux enfants ne faisaient pas trop attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Aussi, ce fut sans faire attention a la salle commune inhabituellement vide, aux dortoirs aménagés, aux malles défaites et aux objets magiquement rangés que Harry et Lilia s'endormirent.  
  
En se réveillant le lendemain matin, harry réalisa qu'il était a nouveau en danger et que le sacrifice de Sirius n'avait servit à rien. Son retour prématuré à l'école avait effacé de son esprit l'espace d'un instant la lettre de son parrain. Devait il en parlé à Dumbledore ? Harry sentit une partie de lui répondre par la négative. Mais ce n'était pas Hermione. C'était lui et lui seul. C'était sa lettre, son secret, la seule chose qu'il avait et que les autres n'auraient pas. Harry regarda bien autour de lui pour se familiariser avec cette nouvelle chambre, puis décida à aller prendre une douche. En se levant, il remarqua que ses photos avaient été accrochés dans des cadres sans vitres et pour certaines, agrandies. Il passa un instant à les regarder lorsque qu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Au milieu de toutes ces images, il y en avait une bien étrange. Au premier abord, elle aurait put être banale, mais en la regardant bien. C'était une photo de Sirius, il devait avoir vingt ans dessus à en jugé par le visage jeune et séduisant qu'il avait (ndla : ça veut pas dire que maintenant il est vieux et rabougris !!! non, mais oh !!!). Etrangement, la photo était figée, mais pas pour autant d'origine moldue. Il en émanait une sorte de vibration spéciale qu'Harry n'avait jamais ressentit. Il étudia la photo de plus près, et vit une inscription au stylo noir en bas. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas vu plus tôt ? sans doute parce que le fond de la photo lui-même était noir. Harry nettoya ses lunettes pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé et lu le message : « Remember Patmol. » (ndla : j'aurais bien mit Padfoot qui est plus joli, mais j'ai commencé avec les noms français.). C'était écrit tellement petit. mais c'était pourtant bien l'écriture de Sirius. Harry approcha le visage de la photo pour la détailler encore plus, et une odeur étrange lui chatouilla les narines. C'était quelque chose de familier. pourtant ce n'était pas une odeur banale à Poudlard, non, ça faisait penser au marqueurs moldus. Aux marqueurs moldus ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Harry n'avait pas de marqueurs, et aucun moldu ne se serait aventuré à Poudlard pour faire une fausse dédicasse. Et puis ce surnom, qui le connaissait ? Sûrement pas grand monde. Harry blêmit. Est-ce que c'était encore lui ?  
  
-Lilia ! appela Harry. Lilia, viens voir ! Lilia !!!! La jeune fille arriva en trombe dans la chambre de son ami. Elle était vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller. -Salut Harry ! il y a un problème ? Harry décrocha la photo du mur et la lui tendis. Elle regarda l'image d'un air perplexe, un sourcil froncé et l'autre levé tout comme elle savait si bien le faire. Un instant, Harry crut voir Sirius mort de rire juste derrière Lilia, mais à peine l'information parvenue à son cerveau, l'ombre disparut, laissant Harry seul avec Lilia et le mystère de cette photo. -C'est bizarre. dit elle -Oui, ben ça je l'avais remarqué. -Non, c'est pas la photo qui est bizarre. C'est ça ! Et elle lui montra une photo, la même que celle qu'il avait, mais différente à un détail près. -hé ! t'as un message toi aussi ! la jeune fille acquiesça. Harry lut le petit mot qui semblait avoir été écrit par le même stylo et la même personne que celui de Harry. « A father and his daughter are always together. » Harry croisa le regard de Lilia jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui saute aux yeux. il devint plus blème que jamais. Le raisonnement qu'il venait de trouver était le seul possible, mais il n'était pas, oh non pas du tout, naturel. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Harry s'assit sur une chaise qui trainait par là (apparemment on lui avait mit un bureau de premier choix) et regarda dans le vide. -Tu ne te sens pas bien ? -quoi ? si ça va. non, en fait ça ne va pas du tout ! C'est impossible !!!! -Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? Ces messages ? C'est possible, on les a !! -Non, je veux dire. Quand j'ai trouvé ma photo, je me suis dit que c'était peut être Dumbledore qui l'avait mise là en souvenir. Et puis, avec ta photo. Il parle de toi. Or il a vingt ans dessus, non ? -ben.oui. et alors ? -Et alors ? A vingt ans, il ne te connaissais pas !!!! il ne savait même pas que ta mère était enceinte !!!! Les yeux de Lilia s'écarquillèrent. La vérité venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle posa sa photo loin d'elle, comme si elle était emplie de Magie Noire, et changea de sujet : -euh. Harry ? tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on aille manger ? Pour toute réponse, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle de Bain. Il réapparut un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtu à la mode moldue et rejoignit Lilia dans la salle commune.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les deux adolescents furent surprit de constater que les habituelles grandes tables avaient été remplacées par une table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la Grande Salle, la rendant un millier de fois plus grande. Harry fut stupéfait de constater que seuls quatre professeurs étaient présent : il y avait Sybille Trelawney professeur controversé de Divination, Minerva McGonagall sous directrice et enseignant la métamorphose, Dumbledore qui avait le même air serein que d'habitude et. Severus Rogue. Le garçon, tout comme sa compagne, se raidit à la vue du comité qui les attendait. Dumbledore était gentil et malicieux (c'était peut être le seul point positif de cette table), McGonagall était stricte mais juste (il suffisait de ne pas la contrarier.), Trelawney était une folle qui passait sa vie à prédire la mort de Harry et Rogue détestait Harry et Lilia autant qu'il avait détesté leur pères. Harry se reteint de faire une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il vit que les deux seules places libres étaient entre Trelawney et Rogue. Il fallait choisir entre les présages de mort et les regards de pitié, ou bien la haine bouillante et les regards fulminants de rage et de dégoût. Harry considéra les deux possibilités un instant, et pensa à Lilia. Le professeur de Potion avait toujours été odieux avec elle, tandis que Trelawney ne lui avait fait que des prédictions mineures, aussi pour éviter qu'elle fonde en larme à une remarque de Rogue, Harry décida de s'asseoir au près du professeur qu'il aimait le moins. Cela lui valut un regard étonné de la part de Dumbledore et frisson de dégout de la part de Rogue.  
  
Etonnamment, le repas se passa sans anicroches. Les professeurs parlaient de leurs affaires, et Harry et Lilia écoutaient sans rien dire. Rogue ne mentionna pas une seule fois James Potter ou Sirius Black, et Trelawney ne fit aucune prédiction (en dehors du fait que cette année serait mouvementée, mais cela avait toujours été le cas.). En quittant la Grande Salle, Harry se remémorra les paroles de Dumbledore au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient le droit faire. -Ca te dit d'explorer le château ? demanda-t-il a son amie ? Une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux et sourire malicieux fendit son visage. -Oh oui. J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller dans tous les recoins du château. par contre,il faudrait que tu prennes ta carte, non ? Harry fit la moue. Ce serait trop simple sans carte. Il prit une voix de bébé et dit : -Tu veux jouer aux Maraudeurs qui explorent Poudlard ? Lilia éclata de rire, et cela fit chaud au c?ur à Harry, c'était la preuve qu'elle aussi elle recommençait à vivre, qu'elle acceptait l'idée qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son père. Son existence reprenait une tournure normale, avec juste un personnage principal en moins. Les adolescents prirent la direction des sous sols du sud. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans cette direction là, et ils pensaient pouvoir y découvrir de nombreux secrets.  
  
Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'ils fouillaient tous les murs, soulevaient les tableaux et tapisseries, interrogeaient les peintures douées de paroles mais sans résultat. Apparemment, aucun passage secret ne se trouvait dans cette partie du château. Mais peut être y avait il autre chose ? Harry s'arrêta devant un tableau des moins communs. Il était tout marron et une forme bleu ciel se mouvait à l'intérieur. Harry resta la à la regarder un instant. La forme devint successivement un point d'interrogation, une silhouette, un livre puis une flèche. -Il y a quelque chose dans les parages, dit Harry. Lilia accourut (elle était à l'autre bout du couloir entrain d'analyser les dalles sur le sol) et regarda le tableau. -qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? -Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose par là, déclara harry. -Je sais, tu viens de le dire. -Ecoute, il doit bien y avoir une entrée cachée quelque part. On va analyser mieux les pans de mur dans la direction de la flèche. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux amis scrutaient avec précision chaque centimètre carré qui se trouvait à droite de l'étrange tableau. -harry ! Vient voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas. -tu ne comprends pas quoi ? demanda le garçon en arrivant -Ca regarde. on dirait un poème. Harry lu l'inscription : Eriséd ut rertne is Rinevrap sinf set a ruop ertîannoc sel sarved ut Sreipap sel euq echas siam Séilla dnarg ed sap tons en Xeux ut is ertne slrola Xueïa set smon sel tnannod en Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se frappe le front. Le premier mot avait un air de déjà vu. -j'ai trouvé ! -ah oui ? et qu'est ce que c'est ? -Je sais comment traduire. fait apparaître un parchemin et une plume ! Lilia, interloquée, s'exécuta et attendit les ordres. -Note tout ce que je vais te dicter. s.i...espace. -J'écrit espace ou je continue plus loin ? -tu continues plus loin. e.n.t.r. Harry dicta ainsi tout le poème à l'envers et à la fin, sur le parchemin, Lilia avait écrit ceci :  
  
Si entrer tu désire, tu devras les connaître pour a tes fins parvenir, mais sache que les papiers ne sont pas de grand alliés Alors entre si tu veux En donnant les noms de tes aïeux  
  
-Alors il faut dire le nom des ses parents ? demanda la jeune fille -On dirait bien que oui. Essayons. James et Lily Potter ! Le mur grinça un peu mais ne s'ouvrit pas. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant dit le nom de ses parents. -Je sais ! s'écria Lilia. Sirius black et Serena d'Asesino le bruit d'un mécanisme se fit entendre, et un trou juste assez grand pour laisser passer Lilia apparut. La jeune fille s'engoufra à l'intérieur faisant signe à son ami de la suivre, mais à l'instant ou Harry avançait sa jambe, ie passage se referma. -James Potter et Lily Evans ! dit le garçon. Et aussitôt un nouveau trou (juste à la taille de Harry) se forma. Moins d'une secondce plus tard, les deux élèves se retrouvaient dans un long corridor sombre qui semblait ne pas avoir été visité depuis des années. -Lumos ! lança Harry La baguette projeta alors sa lumière sur les murs défraîchis. De part et d'autre il y avait des portes en bois avec des numéros écrits dessus. -qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry -Regarde. Ca commence il y a plus de mille ans, ça veut dire à la création de Poudlard. -Et alors. Ils ont répertorié mille années de. attends ! On a trouvé la salle des archives !!!! -Tu crois ? -Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier. Harry poussa la porte la plus proche (l'année 991) et se retrouva dans une salle encore plus poussiéreuse que le couloir lui-même. -Oh mon dieu. murmurra Lilia Des centaines et des centaines de dossier étaient empilés les un sur les autres sur quatre étagères (un rouge, une jaune, une bleue et une verte) et portaient des noms depuis fort longtemps oubliés. -Tu as des recherches à faire ici ? demanda Harry -Pas spécialement. Je ne connais personne qui soit né cette année là. Hé ! on pourrait aller en 1971 !!!! -En 1971 ? Ouais, bonne idée. Aussitôt dit, les deux amis se retrouvèrent à courir à travers les salles d'archives. Chaque salle était reliée à celle d'a coté par une petite porte entre les étagères (générallement le bloc de Serpentard, moins nombreux a cause de la sélectivité du sang.). Environ dix minutes plus tard, essouflés, Lilia et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la salle de 1971. -Comment on fait pour prendre un dossier ? demanda la jeune fille -euh. on lui demande ? -on lui demande ? -Accio dossier de James Potter ! Et comme par Magie (normal, c'en est.) un dossier sur l'étagère rouge vola jusqu'à Harry qui l'attrapa. Il s'installa sur la table qui se trouvait là et commença à le feuilleter. Alors qu'il ouvrait le dossier, Lilia fit venir a elle celui de son père, et se plongea dans une lecture.  
  
Le nom de James Potter était écrit à la plume sur la couverture du dossier. A l'intérieur, on y trouvait toutes sortes d'informations comme sa description physique, des photos (que l'on ne pouvait pas prendre et qui ressemblaient étrangement à Harry au même age) et des bulletins de notes, des devoirs écrits, des informations sur les amis/ennemis (Harry constata que les groupes n'avaient jamais changé, si ce n'est l'inimité avec les « mortes-vivantes ») et aussi, en toute première page, le commentaire du Chapeau. « Tiens, tiens, encore un Potter. Les Potter ont l'art d'attirer l'attention, il te faut une maison a la hauteur. Voyons voir. je sais que tu as un bon fond, tu es noble et courageux. Le choix est très simple : GRYFFONDOR ! » Harry feuilleta ensuite le dossier, sans trouver grand-chose de bien intéressant et se décida à faire venir le dossier de sa mère. Il le feuilleta également, épaté par les performances de sa mère dans toutes les matières. Hermione n'avait sûrement jamais atteint d'aussi hauts sommets. La journée se passa ainsi, Harry en apprenant plus que jamais sur ses origines. Ainsi, il eut droit a un compte rendu des plus belles farces des Maraudeurs (en tout cas celles pour lesquelles ils avaient été punis) comme la fois ou ils avaient fait une potion de Babel (ndla : cf. Les Portes d'Alohomora,je trouve que c'était génial comme blague) et le nombre d'heures de colles (1375 pour James, 1388 pour Sirius, 1370 pour Remus et 1000 pour Peter). Le soir, après un nouveau repas en compagnie des professeurs, Lilia et Harry mirent leurs recherches en commun et rirent longtemps sur les anecdotes qu'ils avaient pu trouver en fouinant dans les dossiers. Harry eut soudain une idée : -Tu crois que cette salle était sur la carte ? -Tu veux dire sur la carte du Maraudeur ? -Ben oui. -Je sais pas, on a qu'à vérifier. Harry se rua dans sa chambre, suivit de Lilia. Il sortit la carte d'un tiroir du bureau (sans doute que les elfes de maisons l'avaient prit pour un banal parchemin) et récita la formule pour que la carte s'affiche : -je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. -On était ou déjà ? -Regarde. On était dans les sous sols au sud. le passage devait se trouver par là. -Il n'y est pas. -En effet. Je pensais que les Maraudeurs connaissaient tout Poudlard. -Ce qui veut dire que cette carte aurait besoin d'une petite mise à jour. -Oh oui. Ca fait deux lieux importants qui n'y figurent pas. -Deux ? mais non, il n'y a que le couloir avec les milles portes. -Tu oublies la Chambre des Secrets. -Tu sais comment on y rentre ? -J'y suis déjà allé. -Oh. Dis donc, que penses tu de faire une nouvelle carte en se servant de celle-ci ? Harry et Lilia se regardèrent d'un air complice : les descendants des Maraudeurs allaient reprendre la tâche de leurs pères, à savoir découvrir tous les recoins du château. 


	4. Un brouillard argenté qui se lève peut v...

Chapitre 4 : Un brouillard argenté qui se lève peut venir de deux chose, l'une magique et l'autre non.  
  
Les quinze jours qui suivirent ne se déroulèrent pas du tout comme les deux amis l'avait prévut. Dès le deuxième jour de vacances, Dumbledore leur fit comprendre qu'ils auraient des heures de cours spécifiques le matin pour apprendre à se défendre. -Qui est ce qui va nous apprendre ? demanda Harry -En temps normal, j'aurait dit le Professeur Rogue, étant donné que Minerva doit s'occuper de la rentrée des Premières années. Mais étant donné les circonstances, je pense que Mrs McGonagall s'occupera de vous.  
  
Le matin même, Harry et Lilia se retrouvèrent donc dans une salle avec Minerva pour apprendre à se défendre contre les Créatures Magiques de haut niveau. Etrangement, la directrice ne fit pas exactement ce qu'elle avait annoncé : -Pour pouvoir lancer ces sorts, il faut atteindre un niveau de puissance magique assez élevé. C'est donc pour cela que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pendant les cours. -Pardon ? s'étonna Harry. Comment pouvons nous apprendre des choses difficiles sans professeur. -Mr Potter, vous « apprendrez » pendant l'année. Votre travail avec moi ne servira qu'à augmenter votre puissance magique, ainsi vous pourrez être plus rapide l'année prochaine.. -Professeur, qu'est ce que l'on va faire ? -J'y viens Miss black, j'y viens. Votre travail consistera, et ce tout les matins entre le petit déjeuners et le déjeuner, à vous plonger dans une transe qui vous premettra de visualiser votre magie, en récitant un mantra de concentration. -Quel est ce mantra ? demanda Harry -C'est le mantra commun. Il est utilisé dans plusieurs cas de figures que vous étudierez cette année. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tenez - elle fit apparaître deux parchemins- installez vous, apprenez ceci. Ensuite, fermez les yeux et récitez le, vous pourrez entrer en communication avec vous- même. Harry lu rapidement la formule, elle lui était étrangement familière, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà vu. En moins de cinq minutes il la sus par c?ur, et ferma les yeux tout en la répétant.  
  
-Salut Harry ! dirent deux voix. -Terry ? Hermione ? -Oui, c'est nous, répondit le garçon. Tu vas bien ? -je vais. Harry essaya de répondre bien, mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. -Laisse tomber, fit Hermione, on sait que tu as du mal, nous. Mais il faut que tu te reprennes. -C'est facile à dire pour toi ! dit Harry plus méchamment qu'il ne le voulait. Harry ressentit la frustration -sa frustration en quelques sortes- en réponse a ce qu'il venait de dire. -Ecoute moi mon vieux, lui dit Terry, je sais que c'est pas simple. je suis passé par là bien avant toi tu sais. Noël 77. tu t'en souviens ? -Oui. -N'essaie pas d'oublier, tu ne peux pas. Ca ne sert à rien. Alors concentre toi sur ta puissance magique et qu'on en finisse ! -Puissance magique. J'en ai prit pas mal l'année dernière avec la formation animagus. -Justement, conclu Hermione avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.  
  
Tout redevint normal. Harry sortit de sa transe pour se retrouver face à une Lilia fraîchement réveillée, dans une salle de classe aménagée. Après s'être longuement frotté les yeux, Harry eut le plaisir de découvrir qu'une petite table avait posée dans un coin avec un délicieux repas pour deux. Au milieu des couverts et autres mets délicieux, Harry vit un message à l'encre verte avait été ajouté.  
  
i Les enfants, J'ai le plaisir de remarquer que votre travail est assidut, aussi je préfère ne pas vous déranger. J'ai demander aux elfes de maison de vous apporter votre repas, je pense que si vous avez ce message, c'est qu'ils l'ont fait !!! Bonne Appétit !  
Albus Dumbledore. /i  
  
Etonné, Harry regarda sa montre. Il était deux heures et quart de l'après midi. La transe avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Aussi, après s'être rassasié (ndla : rester toute une matinée a réfléchir, ça creuse.) les deux adolescents montèrent à la Salle des Maraudeurs pour réfléchir a leur projet de carte. -Je pense qu'il faut commencer par le nom ! déclara Lilia -Non, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut faire des recherches. -Oui, tu as peut être raison. Il faut faire quoi comme recherche. -Deja, il faut faire une liste de toutes les salles répertoriées sur la première carte. ensuite, il faut lire l'histoire de Poudlard pour voir si on ne trouve pas légendes sur des salles cachées comme la Chambre des Secrets. -Pourquoi il y en aurait ? -Parce que si Serpentard a fait une salle pour ses héritiers, peut être que Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffles ont fait de même. -Mais il faut être héritier pour entrer dans la chambre des Secrets. -Il faut être fourchelang, c'est tout. Alors peut être que pour les autres il faut être loyal, courageux, avoir envie de tout savoir. -Je vois. Mais. il y a peut être des salles qui ne sont ni dans le livre ni sur la carte ! -tu penses aux couloirs des archives ? -justement. Si on veut améliorer la carte, il faut fouiller chaque centimètre carré du château.  
  
Et le programme des jours qui suivirent se déroula ainsi. Les matinées étaient dédiées aux mantras de concentration, les après-midi aux fouilles du château, et les fins de soirées (les jeunes avaient le droit de sortir un peu plus longtemps qu'en période scolaire) au récapitulatif de la journée, au listage des salles déjà connues et aux recherches dans les livres empruntés a la bibliothèques. Ce soir là, lorsque Harry se coucha, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir. La concentration qu'il faisait tout le jour était comme un demi- sommeil, et ses nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées. Quelque chose avait besoin de sortir. Quelque chose voulait se manifester. Mais quoi ? En réponse a ce manque de sommeil et a une pulsion soudaine, Harry se leva, descendit dans la salle commune sans faire de bruit (bien qu'il n'y ait personne à déranger) passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame (les mots de passes étaient désactivés en juillet-aout) et prit la direction du Hall d'entrée. Il passa a travers les deux grandes portes qui donnaient sur le parc, et se retrouva dehors. L'air frais entrait dans ses poumons, le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles. Il devait le faire, il devait le laisser sortir. Qu'importe s'il était tout seul ou s'il prenait des risques pour sa santé. Quoi qu'il n'en n'avait pas franchement abusé ces derniers temps. Mais il devait le faire. Harry fit appel au souvenir le plus douleureux qu'il avait en mémoire. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, il n'y avait qu'a regarder le ciel étoilé pour le voir. Harry leva la tête, observa le chien que formait la constellation, et à l'endroit où aurait dut se trouver son ?il, il la vit : l'étoile Sirius. L'évocation de ce nom lui déchira une nouvelle fois le c?ur, lui donna cette envie de rugir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien mais qu'il était parvenu a maîtriser au fil des jours. Et la, elle apparut, changeant l'aspect physique de Harry en un animal fantastique : une panthère des sables. Toutes les couleurs et es bruits de la nuit appararurent alors au garçon comme s'il était resté enfermé pendant de trop nombreux mois dans une boite aux vitres fumées et insonorisée. La nuit qui arrivait avait quelque chose de spécial. L'odeur qui se répendait dans l'air n'était pas habituelle. Elle était naturelle, certes, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'?uvre d'un quelconque Mage Noir, mais ce changement éveilla la curiosité de Harry qui laissa son flair le guidé jusqu'à la source de ce parfum.  
  
Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il galopait à travers la forêt interdite, bondissant par-dessus les buissons, se faufilant entre les tronc, dépensant cet inutile surplus d'énergie qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps, laissant la panthère le guider. Lorsqu'il arriva au c?ur de la forêt, Harry reconnu un lieu qui n'était synonyme que de sombres et tragiques souvenir. Un lieu où il s'était rendu vers Pâques, un lieu où se trouvait maintenant celle qui avait jadis compté parmi ses meilleures amis. Harry reprit forme humaine, et s'avança dans cet étrange cimetière sorcier. Rien n'avait changé, c'était les mêmes arbres, les mêmes baguettes dans leurs niches, les mêmes brins d'herbes sur le sol. Tout était identique à la fois précédente. Tout. Excepté une chose. Un arbre au tronc rosé se tenait au milieu des autres, resplendissant, et mettant en valeur une baguette magique dans une petite niche. Harry se souvenait de cet arbre, il se souvenait des racines qui formaient des dessins psychédéliques sur le sol (ndla : vous savez le genre de ptit dessins qu'on peut faire pendant les cours... les gribouillis entourés d'un gribouilli plus grand, et d'un autre (.) jusqu'à ce que ça fasse un joli tableau.) mais il ne se rappelait pas de cette couleur de tronc. Dans sa mémoire, elle était brun clair et non pas rose. Et pourtant. cet épitaphe sur le sol était la preuve même que c'était bien le bon. Il n'y avait pas deux Hermione Granger mortes en 1996 et enterrées au même endroit. C'était impossible. Mais alors, pourquoi ce changement de couleur ? Harry chassa cette idée de son esprit et sentit son esprit se remplir de tristesse alors que son regard se posait sur cette baguette que sa propriétaire ne tiendrait plus. Doucement, comme pour lui dire un dernier au revoir, Harry laissa ses doigts efleurés la niche en verre. Il parcourut ses contours, sentant le flux magique courir dans les doigts et se propager sur la boite. C'était électrisant. Hors du commun. Jusqu'à ce que cette chose étrange n'apparaisse. Alors que les doigts d'Harry passaient sur la baguette (même s'il y avait une vitre), il se sentit doucement repoussé en arrière, comme une feuille morte par une brise légère. Il se retrouva à environ un mètre du tronc, et maintenant, entre lui et l'arbre se trouvait un étrange hologramme, une sorte de mur de particule, qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un livre de science fiction, avec des choses écrites dessus. A quoi cela pouvait il bien rimer ? Harry s'approcha un peu, pour lire les informations qui se tenaient devant lui. On aurait dit une carte d'identité moldue, ou un rapport détaillé, enfin une fois que le coté magique et irréel de la chose avait été écarté bien sur. Une représentation holographique d'Hermione (une en pied et un portrait) étaient en haut à gauche, et s'en suivait toutes sortes d'informations plus où moins banale. Ensuite venait la partie « magique » du rapport. Cela allait de la composition de la baguette, au sort le plus puissant (Fuego), premier, tout en passant par la vitesse d'accroissement de la magie (156 grom, mais Harry ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.). Harry regarda cela un instant, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les informations banales ne trouvant rien de bien intéressant. A quoi cela pourrait il lui servir de savoir que le premier sort qu'elle avait lancé était « alohomora », que sa forme animagus aurait été le chat, et que sont patronus avait une forme de loutre ? A rien. Strictement à rien. Peut être que tout cette magie aurait été utile pour la ramener, mais il n'y avait aucune procédure à suivre, aucune indication. Alors pourquoi son instinct l'avait il amené ici ? Encore un problème qu'il fallait élucider. Mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir. La, il était fatigué. Ce n'était pas la transformation qui le rendait ainsi, mais la lassitude qu'apportait les faux espoirs, la joie qui l'envahissait dès qu'il croyait avoir trouvé quelque chose et qui s'enfuyait dès qu'il s'apercevait que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Ce soir, il voulait juste s'arrêter, ne plus penser à tout ça, ne plus sentir la constante menace de Voldemort sur ses proches, ne plus craindre que chaque instant à venir soit porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, ou plutôt que tout redevienne comme avant, au moins pour quelques heures. Et il n'y avait que deux remèdes a ce genre de problème : le sommeil ou la mort. Le premier ne garantissait rien, les cauchemars pouvaient toujours venir le hanter, mais le deuxième. il paraissait très tentant ces temps ci. Tout aurait été plus simple. Il aurait put laisser de coté ses problèmes, se libérer de toutes ses choses qui rendaient sa vie si difficile, un simple geste suffisait à cela. C'était tellement simple. Il pourrait revoir Hermione et même Sirius. Revoir Sirius. C'était ce qu'il voulait le plus en ce moment. Il aurait tout donné pour cela, même ça propre vie. Mais il ne fallait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas conseillé. Non pas pour lui, mais pour ses proches. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Ron, Lilia, ses parents, tout le monde serait triste. Cela aurait été un coup fatal. Sans aucun doute que Voldemort s'en serait servit pour finaliser sa montée de Poudlard. Voldemort. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, il fallait rester fort. Il fallait venger ses innocents, il s'était promis de le faire et il le ferait. Coute que coute. Et il laisserait sa vie s'il le fallait, mais seulement en dernier recours, en étant certain qu'Il laisserait la sienne aussi.  
  
Un coup de vent réveilla Harry le lendemain matin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il pensa d'abord à Peeves, mais non. Il n'y avait rien, il était sûr de cela. Pourtant, il avait bien cru voir une chose grise passer devant lui. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, s'il y avait eut quelque chose, quelqu'un, un poltergeïst ou autre a passer devant lui, il était partit aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Harry se leva, un peu fatigué mais tout de même en forme. Il jeta un ?il par la fenêtre et put observer avec plaisir le soleil rougeoyant qui se levait. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de lui en dehors du doux chant des oiseaux.  
  
i Harry aurait pu rester des heures devant cette fenêtre. Il ne pouvait croire a ce qui lui arrivait, il était ici, à Poudlard. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Mais qui aurait imaginé qu'il se serait retrouvé Ici avec Eux ! C'était irréel. C'était magique. Ils étaient là, insouciants, endormis, quelque part près de lui, mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Il y avait juste lui, le soleil qui se levait avec le reste de la nature, et Eux qui dormaient. Quoi que. Plus tellement, il perçut le bruit d'un drap qui se froisse, d'un rideau qui s'ouvre. -tu es bien matinal Terry ! déclara Sirius. -Sirius ? tu m'as fait peur. Je n'avais pas tellement sommeil. -Vous pouviez vous coucher plus tard dans ton école ? -Mon. a Antigua ? oui ! oui, on pouvait. c'était moins strict de ce point de vue la. -Bon, je te laisse, je vais me doucher. La salle de bain est assez spéciale. On l'a aménagée nous même (clin d'?il à La sphère ésotérique sur ff.net) -Oh. Harry cessa de contempler son futur parrain pour regarder ses nouveaux camarades de chambre. Envolés Ron, Dean, Neville et Seamus. Maintenant c'était Remus, James, Sirius et l'autre. le traître. /i  
  
Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Harry et le ramena à la réalité. Il fut surprit de constater que tout était exactement comme la veille au soir. Le dortoir avait toujours son allure de chambre particulière aménagée, les quatre autres lits n'étaient plus la, il ne le seraient pas avant une dizaine de jours. Harry décida d'aller voler un peu, pour profiter de cet instant de solitude paisible qui s'offrait à lui. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements, attrapa son Eclair de Feu, et sortit du château. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait au terrain de Quidditch,  
  
i rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. C'étaient les mêmes gradins qui surplombaient le même terrain. Les six anneaux dorés étaient identiques aux derniers qu'il avait connu, a la différence prêt qu'ils avaient l'air plus abimés. Harry enfourcha son balai, s'éleva dans les airs, et sentit un sentiment de libération s'emparer de lui. Le vent battait à ses oreilles, ses soucis s'envolaient comme un millier de papillon, et tout ce monde grisatre dans lequel il avait vécu se teintaint de couleurs resplendissante : les douces couleurs de l'aube. Harry passa une infinité à virevolter dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements se fassent entendre : -Magnifique !!! Tu as fait énormément de progrès !!! Qu'est ce qu'on va leur mettre comme raclée a ses Serpentard avec toi dans l'équipe !!! Heureusement que Norgoth est indisposée !!!! /i  
  
-Harry ! tu es génial ! On dirait que tu as passé l'été a t'entrainer ! C'est génial. Lilia venait d'apparaître sur le bord du terrain. Harry l'avait a peine entendu arriver. Il ne s'était même pas tout a fait rendu compte qu'il volait i ici /i Il ne s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte de rien. Il croyait se trouver en 1975. Ce n'était pas Lilia qui avait parlé à l'instant, c'était. c'était Lui. Harry se frotta les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cela faisait deux fois depuis ce matin. Deux fois qu'il se trompait d'époque, et deux fois qu'il croyait voir cette ombre argentée qui disparaissait dès qu'il essayait de mieux la voir.  
  
-Harry! Harry! Ouhou!!! Harry! -Hein quoi? -Tu es bien réveillé? -Oui, bien sûr !!! -Bien, alors tu pourras peut être répondre a ma question. -Vas-y, je t'écoute. -Tu vois, hier j'arrivai pas à dormir, et j'ai regarder par la fenêtre. et j'ai vu une certaine panthère. -Ah oui ? La jeune fille lisait très bien dans le jeu de Harry et semblait attristé qu'il ne l'ait pas invité la veille. -Oui. Et plus tard, j'ai vu une grande lumière sortir du bois. Tu n'as pas été faire un quelconque rituel sans moi quand même ? Tu n'aurais pas osé ! -Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai eu envie d'aller marcher un peu, et puis je me suis retrouvé là-bas. -Et ? -Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Les caractéristiques magiques d'Hermione sont apparues. -Comment ça ? -C'est difficile a expliquer. Une sorte d'écran ou je ne sais quoi. Il y avait tout sur Hermione, son premier sort, son sort le plus puissant, son patronus, ses caractéristiques physiques. -Ah oui ? -Oui. -C'est bizarre. -Oui, je me demande d'où sa vient ce phénomène. -Non, ça c'est normal, tous les cimetières de sorciers sont comme ça. -Qu'est ce qui est bizarre alors ? -Tu as bien dit son Patronus ? -Oui. -Il avait une forme ? -Oui, c'était une loutre ou un phoque, je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Lilia fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse un instant. Elle semblait réfléchir très rapidement, sans pour autant trouver de résultat concluant. -Harry, il y a une chose que tu doit savoir. -je t'écoute. -Hermione n'a jamais réussit à maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus l'année dernière. 


	5. Les disparus ne laissent pas d'adresse m...

Chapitre 5 : Les disparus ne laissent pas d'adresse mais de nombreux mystères  
  
Harry resta interdit devant cette déclaration. Hermione n'avait jamais réussit à réaliser un patronus, alors comment pouvait on savoir quelle forme il avait ? -Viens ! dit Lilia Et elle tira Harry par la manche puis partit en courant. Ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque, ou Lilia se rua dans la section « sort de défenses ». Elle sortit un gros grimoire poussiéreux, rongé par le temps, qui avait un titre en lettre d'or. -C'est quoi ce livre ? demanda Harry. -Un truc qu'avait cité Papa. C'est un vieux livre de DCFM. Il s'appelle i Magie Défensive Théorique /i. -et alors ? En quoi il va nous aider ? -ET bien papa avait dit qu'on y trouvait pas mal de choses sur l'origine des sortilèges courants. ou plus rares. -tu crois qu'il y aurait quelque chose sur les Patronus ? -Je ne sais pas. Pendant qu'elle parlait, la jeune fille tournait frénétiquement les pages jaunies du livre et les yeux courants sur les paragraphes écrit très très petit. -Wow ! dit elle -Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Elle tourna le livre de façon a ce que Harry puisse lire et repensa à ce qu'il était écrit, tout en laissant ses yeux repasser sur certains passages du texte (qui était en grande partie assez rébarbatif.) :  
  
i Le sortilège du patronus, est reconnu comme étant un acte de magie défensive avancée. Mais le problème est que personne ne se rend compte de sa réelle utilité. Le Patronus consiste en la création d'un concentré de Magie pure qui regroupe plusieurs caractéristiques. [.] La plus connue d'entre elle est la capacité de repousser des créatures magiques légendaires nommées Détraqueurs. Il suffit pour cela de prononcer la formule « spero patronum »en pensant à un événement heureux. [.] La deuxième propriété des patronus n'est pas encore bien définit. En ce moment, des chercheurs effectuent des recherches pour en apprendre plus sur cet étrange phénomène. [.] pour l'instant, nous avons juste pu découvrir une chose qui unissait le sorcier a son patronus : généralement, le sort donne des indications sur la destinée de son possesseur. /i  
  
-Il donne des indications sur la destinée de quoi ? -Son possesseur Harry !!! -Tu veux dire que. tu veux dire que. il y aurait une signification ? -C'est ce qu'il y a marqué non ? -Ben oui. -Donc c'est vrai ! Alors maintenant il faut faire la liste des gens et de leur patronus pour essayer d'établir un lien. -ok. Alors, voyons voir. Quel est ton patronus ? -Le chien. Et toi ? -C'est un chien ? Comme Sirius ? Je veux dire, c'est sa forme animagus ? -Ben oui. Pourquoi,  
  
-Moi c'est un cerf. comme Papa. -Donc c'est que chacun de nous a un lien avec son père. on sa forme animagus. -Ca doit être ça. Harry, quel est ton lien avec la destinée animagus de ton père ? -Euh. je suis animagus moi aussi. -Ok. Pour moi, ça peut être que deux choses : soit je deviendrais animagus aussi, et d'ailleurs ça fait partit de mes projets d'avenirs. soit je vais avoir un petit chien noir !!! -Lilia, on est sérieux la. Tu vas sûrement le devenir aussi. Voyons pour les autres. On sait que Hermione c'est la loutre, donc il faudra faire des recherches. on a qui d'autre ? -Je ne sais pas. Ton père c'est quoi ? -Aucune idée. Par contre je sais pour ton père. -Ah bon ? -Il me l'a dit en début d'année dernière. Il a la forme de mon père. D'ailleurs il ne m'avait pas parlé de cette histoire de destinée. Il avait dit que c'était parce qu'on aimait tout les deux mon père et que comme on se ressemblait, ça aurait pu paraître orgueilleux. Lilia mit un instant avant de répondre. Ce que venait de lui dire Harry la démoralisait un peu. Ainsi donc ça serait juste une question d'amour et de ressemblance. Mais pourtant ce livre. Il était tellement sensé, tellement sérieux. -Est-ce que tu crois que James a mon père pour patronus ? -Ca serait bien possible. -Ecrit lui une lettre !!! Il nous répondra !  
  
Harry prit donc une plume et du parchemin, et commença à écrire. iChers Papa et Maman, Comment allez vous ? Lilia et moi allons bien, vivre a Poudlard en été est un vrai bonheur, je suis sûr que les Maraudeurs auraient apprécié. Sinon, il y a une question, certes un peu stupide, que j'aimerais te poser Papa. Quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? Je sais que c'est vraiment nul comme question, mais ça pourrait peut être m'aider pour certaines choses. Je t'en dirais plus un autre jour.  
Vous me manquez Maman et toi,  
Harry. PS : nous sommes sur les traces des Maraudeurs. /i  
  
Harry montra la lettre à Lilia qui sourit. Apparemment c'était très bien. Les deux amis partirent en direction de la volière pour poster la lettre. Pendant que Harry attachait la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, ils discutaient de la carte. -Il faut vraiment qu'on continue tu sais. Ca pourrait être très utile cette année. -Oui, tu as raison. -Lilia. J'ai pensé à une chose le soir ou je suis partit me promener. Et tu m'as fait y repenser tout a l'heure. Ca te dirait de devenir Animagus ? -Tu dis ça à cause de ma « destinée » ? -non, pas du tout. Je suis sérieux là. Tu aimerais ? Je pense que je peux t'apprendre. -T'en as d'autre des questions inutiles ? On s'y met quand ? -Euh. Demain, ça te va ? Aujourd'hui on fait la carte.  
  
-Je vais te réciter des formules, et pendant ce temps tu te concentras sur tes points forts et tes points faibles, d'accord ? -Pas de problème. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la salle commune, Lilia tranquillement allongée sur un canapé en cuir, et Harry vautré nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et Harry commença à lire les formules compliquées. Alors qu'il parlait, une pensée naquit dans son cerveau. Il connaissait cette formule. Il la connaissait. C'était certain. Il devinait les mots à l'avance. Et soudain, la réponse lui vint : le mantra de concentration de McGonagall ! C'était les mêmes paroles. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle avait bien dit que le mantra servait pour plusieurs choses. Il continua de répéter pendant assez longtemps la formule, puis, quand Lilia lui fit un signe, il prononça la formule : -Nimalus Lilia videre ! Harry repensa au moment ou Sirius avait jeté ce sort. La sélection qui avait eu lieu dans sa tête. grâce à Sirius. Qu'aurait il fait sans lui ? Pas grand-chose. Il serait sûrement encore en train de se lamenter à Privet Drive, se languissant de l'école, ne sachant rien sur sa famille. Sirius. si seulement il pouvait être là ! i -Ca y est c'est fait ! -Magnifique !!! T'es quoi alors finalement ? -Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais c'est sûrement un canidé. -Oho. dit Terry -Quoi ? demanda Sirius en jetant un regard inquiet à James qui avait également un sourire amusé. -Il y a une phrase que je meurt d'envie de dire, dit James. -Ah Oui ? s'étonna Sirius d'une voix blanche. -couché le chien ! dit Terry /i  
  
-Alors, dit Lilia, tu ne me demandes même pas ce que je suis ? -Hein quoi ? -Harry ! C'est moi, c'est Lilia ! -Excuse moi, je pensais. -Je trouve que tu penses beaucoup en ce moment. Tu es tout le temps dans la lune. Harry sourit. Que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Devait il lui dire qu'il mélangeait réalité et vie antérieure ? Devait il lui dire que toute son âme était emplie de Sirius à quinze ans ? Devait il lui dire que chaque chose, chaque instant lui déchirait un peu plus le c?ur ? Devait elle savoir qu'ils avaient fait des matchs de Quidditch ensemble, qu'il avait été l'un des premiers a connaître sa forme animagus, qu'il avait lui-même lancé le sort pour qu'il le trouve ? non. Sûrement pas. Il n'en résulterai que plus d'inquiétudes chez la jeune fille, et peut être même de la jalousie. Et ça, Harry ne le voulait surtout pas. Il refusait que quelqu'un l'envie, lui, le Survivant. Il n'avait rien de plus que les autres, il avait même des choses en moins. -C'est quoi finalement ? demanda Harry pour couper court à ses pensées. -C'est euh. un canidé. Harry leva les yeux aux ciel. Ce n'était pas un signe d'exaspération, non, mais plutôt un supplice. Pourquoi cette jeune fille était elle une parfait réplique de son père au même age, en dehors du fait qu'elle était une fille ? -C'est un gros chien noir aussi ? demanda Harry -Non. Je pencherais plutôt pour un husky blanc comme la neige avec les yeux noirs. Mes yeux.  
  
*** Comme tous les après midi depuis quasiment deux semaines (ndla : et oui, c'est presque finit les vacances !!! ils faut qu'ils rentrent a l'école eux aussi.) Lilia se concentrait sur sa transformation alors que Harry faisait des brouillons de carte (et pour l'instant il avait un peu de mal) et cherchait des sortilèges pour pouvoir faire apparaître plus d'informations sur le parchemin. La réponse que lui avait fournit son père, quelques jours après qu'il lui ait envoyé Hedwige, ne l'avait pas spécialement avancé, et Harry commençait à se demander jusqu'à quel point le livre que lui avait montré Lilia n'était pas qu'un tissu de mensonges et de fabulations de grand-mère.  
  
iCher Harry, Ta mère et moi sommes content que tu ailles bien. Pour répondre a ta question, il s'agit, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, de Sirius. Je me demandes bien pourquoi tu me poses cette question là, mais si jamais ça peut t'aider a quelque chose, tant mieux. Sinon, qu'est ce que sa veut dire « nous sommes sur les traces des Maraudeurs » ? Ta mère espère que tu ne cherches pas a faire le plus de bêtises possible, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de cela. Il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde a embêter : les Serpentard sont en vacances. Je pencherais plutôt pour une mission d'exploration. C'est ce que nous aurions fait nous, a votre age. J'espère que tu m'en diras plus bientôt. Ton papa./i  
  
Rien de bien intéressant. Le fait que James et pour patronus Sirius et Sirius, James, ne prouvait rien. Ou plutôt ça ne prouvait qu'une chose que tout le monde savait déjà : ils étaient comme deux frères inséparables. A la mort de l'un, l'autre sentait un insurmontable déchirement. Aucune histoire de possible résurrection. Cela ce serait sut autrement. Comme toujours.  
  
Lilia sortit de sa transe, fraîche comme une rose, avant d'aller jeter un ?il aux préparatifs du dîner dans la Grande Salle. En se levant, elle dit quelque chose à Harry : -Tu sais, tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. -De la carte ? -Mais non, de cette histoire de Patronus. Il doit savoir quelque chose, non ? -Mais bien sûr ! répondit Harry d'un air cynique. Je vais aller le voir et lui dire « excuser moi professeur, mais est ce que je peux ramener mon parrain avec un patronus ? » -non, bien sûr que non. Mais dis lui juste que tu te demandais c'est tout. Que tu a lu un livre la dessus. -Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? -Parce que tu souffres -Pas toi ? -Si bien sûr. Mais chez moi, ça s'estompe lentement, j'arrive presque a reprendre une vie normale. Et la concentration m'aide beaucoup. Tu sais, ce sentiment de sérénité qui t'envahit lorsque tu cherches l'esprit de l'animal. Mais toi. Tu fais des recherches toutes la journée. Tu ipenses/i toute la journée. -Oui. Tu as peut être raison. J'irais lui parler. -Promis ? Harry soupira, regarda Lilia dans les yeux pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il tiendrai parole, et répondit : -Promis.  
  
Comme pour toutes les rentrées, la Salle avait revêtue ses plus beaux atours. Tout était merveilleusement propre et étincelant. Les couverts en or étaient en train d'apparaître sur les tables que Dumbledore venait juste de remettre en place. -Professeur. demanda Harry -oh Harry ! Lilia ! je ne vous avais pas vu entrer ! Il y a un problème ? -Non pas du tout professeur. C'est juste que. je voudrais en savoir plus sur les Patronus. -Les Patronus ? -Oui, explic a Lilia, il a lut quelque part qu'ils étaient liés au destins de leurs possesseurs, alors on se demandait. Dumbledore regarda les deux jeunes gens d'un ?il scrutateur. Que voulaient ils bien savoir ? Le plus naturellement du monde, il répondit : -Hé bien oui, c'est exact. -On peut savoir ce qui les lie ? Je veux dire. expliquer leur destinée. -oh. Mlle Black, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient a ce que je vous retire votre ami pour lui parler un instant dans mon bureau ? -quoi ? euh. non,professeur, aucun problème. Et la jeune fille se retrouva un peu dépitée dans la Grande Salle, avec pour seule compagnie les tables qui se dressaient d'elles mêmes.  
  
***  
  
-Assieds toi Harry, je t'en prie. -Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire, professeur ? -Harry. j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne t'es pas remit des évènements de juin dernier. -Je vais très bien. -Bien sûr. Où as-tu entendu dire que les Patronus étaient liés aux destins des personnes ??? -euh. je. -Bon d'accord, ne réponds pas. Cela a un rapport avec Sirius, n'est ce pas ? Harry s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître, mais comment renier un sentiment aussi fort que celui qu'il l'unissait à son parrain ? il ne doutait pas un instant que le directeur pouvait ressentir sa peine, sa souffrance et ses regrets à des kilomètres à la ronde, aussi, la question qu'il posa à Harry le surpris un peu : -Comment est il mort ? Harry fit des yeux de merlan frit. Un tel manque de tact ne ressemblait pas du tout au directeur. D'habitude, il posait des questions des directes, mais il y mettait les formes, elles paraissaient moins brutales. L'adolescent pensa que si le directeur avait été si direct, c'était que sa réponse devait l'être également. -En fait. on avait fait une potion, vous vous souvenez ? -oui. -Alors dès que Sirius a réussi a établir un lien physique avec Voldemort, je les ai aspergés de potion, et puis j'ai prononcé la formule. -Ensuite ? -Hé bien. au début tout paraissait normal. on était sûr qu'on l'avait eu. et puis ensuite j'ai vu comme des ombres qui revenaient dans leurs corps. Je pense que c'est parce que le sort avait mit fin à la potion. Et la. il est. il est. Harry n'arrivait pas a continuer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait raconter les évènements, tout était réapparut dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il essayer de chasser depuis deux mois. Il était certain qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, certain que tout allait ressortir, plus puissamment que jamais. Et pourtant non. les choses ne se passèrent pas du tout de cette manière. Loin de là. A la fin du récit de Harry, le directeur garda son air sérieux quelques secondes, puis sa réaction fut des plus inattendue : il éclata de rire. Un rire mélodieux, un rire incontrôlable. Harry avait presque l'impression que le directeur était satisfait de ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais comment pouvait il l'être ? Il avait été fou de rage lors de la mort de Sirius, alors comment osait il rire ? Comment osait il lui manquer de respect a ce point, lui qui s'était toujours présenté comme le défenseur des innocents, des rejetés, des opprimés. Pourquoi riait il ainsi ? -professeur. Quelque chose ne va pas ? -non, non, au contraire, répondit Dumbledore entre deux fou rire, cette situation est tellement. tellement. -quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? -harry. voyons. c'est tellement évident. -Mais quoi ? Professeur ! Dites moi, je vous en prie, qu'est ce qui est évident ? -Mais Harry ! Sirius n'est pas mort !!!  
  
(ndla : j'ai longtemps hésité a m'arrêter là. mais comme j'ai été très longue a écrire ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous en mettre un peu plus)  
  
C'est dans un état second que Harry remonta au dortoir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que venait de lui annoncer Dumbledore. iSirius n'était pas mort./i Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que le lors de son ascension, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rendu son corps et son esprit immortel. En lançant le sort, Sirius avait bénéficier de la protection du corps du mage noir, et il était tombé dans le coma. Mais pas n'importe quel comas. Un comas.magique. Cela signifiait que le sort avait figé sa magie, qu'elle ne coulait plus, et l'empêchait donc de vivre. Il resterait endormit jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment la stimuler.  
  
Harry se trouvait maintenant dans la salle commune. Il avait répété les évènements de l'après midi a Lilia qui était, elle aussi, folle de joie. Elle n'arrivait pas a s'en remettre. Jusqu'à ce que les élèves arrivent, ils étaient rester là, tous les deux, a rêver en attendant que Sirius revienne. Lorsque des mouvements se firent entendre dans le parc, ils descendirent les escaliers et se fondirent dans la foule sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
-Harry ! Lilia ! cria Ron en les voyants se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor. Venez !!! -Chut !!! dit Harry. Ne dis pas qu'on est resté tout l'été ici !!! Ce pourrait attirer l'attention. -oh. d'accord. Ron était bronzé et ses taches de rousseurs paraissaient plus nombreuses que jamais. Il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres cet été, et un air grave se cachait derrière sa mine joyeuse. -Alors Ron, t'as fait quoi cet été ? demanda Harry sans prêter attention a la chanson du Choixpeau magique. -Pas grand-chose. Maman ne nous a pas trop laissé sortir tu sais. Elle disait qu'on était a l'abri de rien. Surtout depuis. Enfin vous voyez. Les deux amis voyaient très bien ou le rouquin voulait en venir : Sirius. Mais cette fois, il n'en était pas attristés. Ils étaient même heureux que l'on s'y intéresse. -Oh tu sais, dit Lilia, tu peux en parler librement ! De toutes les façons il reviendra !!! -Comment ça ? Ron avait parlé tellement fort que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et McGonagall le gronda d'un regard réprobateur pour avoir perturber la cérémonie. Aussi, le trio évita soigneusement de parler pendant toute la cérémonie, et alors que « Zimboum, Alizea » était envoyé a Poufsouffle sous les applaudissement de sa maison, le directeur se leva. -Bonsoir à tous ! dit le directeur. Avant de vous laisser emporté par votre appétit, j'aimerais vous faire part de quelques petites modifications concernant le corps enseignant. Comme vous pouvez le constaté, nous avons une nouvelle personne à notre table. Il s'agit de Mlle Abenthauër, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent. Certains détaillaient le physique d'Abenthauër qui était assez jolie. Il faut dire qu'avec ses longues boucles brunes et ses yeux verts, elle devait avoir un succès fou. Mais d'autre personnes, et Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une grande majorité, se demandait où était passé Sirius. -Cela est dût, repris le directeur, au désir de Mr Black de reprendre son ancien métier d'Auror. J'espère que vous aimerez Mlle Abentauhër autant que son prédécesseur. En dehors ce changement, les règles de l'école n'ont absolument pas changé. Vous recevrez bientôt vos emplois du temps, avec vos options dessus, c'est a vous de choisir quels cours vous intéressent le plus, mais seulement à partir de la sixième année, puisque c'est la nouvelle réforme mise en place par le ministère. Il y aura sûrement d'autres modifications en cours d'année, mais je vous en informerais en temps voulus.  
  
Et Dumbledore parla ensuite de la forête interdite qui était naturellement interdite et d'autres choses qui pouvaient être utiles aux Premières Années. -C'est bizarre. murmurra Harry -Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? demanda Ron -Abenthauër. -Et ben quoi ? elle a l'air cool, et elle est plutôt jolie, non ? Lilia leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant l'attitude de Ron le jour de son arrivée (il l'avait regardé comme un chien bave devant un os), alors que Harry sourit. -Non, je veux dire, la raison pour laquelle elle est là. Par rapport à. -Ah ! ça ! Oui je vois. pourquoi il dit qu'il a reprit son titre d'Auror ? -Oui c'est bizarre. Ca me tracasse. -Hé ho ! Harry ! dit Lilia. Tu te souviens ce qu'a dit Dumbledore cette après midi ? Il ne l'est PAS!!! -Qu'est ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? demanda Ron qui était complétement hors sujet et ne comprenait rien a la conversation. -Cette après midi, expliqua Harry, Dumbledore m'a fait venir dans son bureau. Il m'a fait lui raconté ce qu'il s'était passé fin juin. -Oh mon pauvre. Ca a dut être affreux. -Oui, ça l'était. Du moins au début. Ensuite il a éclaté de rire. -Quoi ? s'étonna le rouquin avec le même air d'incrédulité qu'il aurait pu avoir si on lui avait dit que Merlin était petit, gros, et Russe. (ndla : mais où est ce que j'ai été cherché cette expression trop nulle ???) -Oui. Et il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas., Harry baissa le ton et vérifia que personne ne puisse l'entendre, mort. -Non ? -Si. C'est vrai, approuva Lilia, et ça expliquerai peut être pourquoi il a dit qu'il était Auror. -Mais voyons, dit Ron avec ce même air incrédule qui lui donnait l'air idiot, c'est impossible. Vous savez bien qu'il ne peut pas. Que ce n'est pas. -Ron, je t'assure, insista Harry, il est en vie. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et alors que son ami fronçait encore plus les sourcils, Harry jura qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un rire a son oreille. Et ce rire, ce n'était pas celui de n'importe qui. C'était ce lui de.  
  
*********************************************************** Voila !!! désolée, j'ai mit le temps, mais avec la rentrée et tout le reste, ben je l'ai pas trop eu le temps, moi. Donc en attendant, envoyez moi des petites reviews ou des ptis mail pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et en attendant, ben moi je réponds. et j'écris aussi !!! A+. 


	6. La consciense est cette petite voix qui ...

Chapitre 6 : La conscience est cette petite voix qui vous rappelle que vous êtes prisonniers de votre esprit.  
  
Ce rire. Il teintait a son oreille comme le carillon de mille et une cloches. C'était un rire synonyme de beaucoup de choses. Ou plutôt d'une chose qu'il avait jusqu'alors crue impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être Son rire. Tout comme cette ombre qui le recouvrait ne pouvait pas être la Sienne. C'était impossible. Il l'aurait sut. Les bruits autour de lui auraient cessés, mais fallait il vraiment qu'ils cessent ? Le temps c'était tout simplement arrêté, sans aucun avertissement. Et ce rire,cette ombre. C'était irréel. Trop irréel. Lentement, Harry se retourna. Il allait enfin voir Sirius. Il allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, il allait pouvoir s'excuser, lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, retourner se promener avec lui dans la forêt interdite. Tout cela parce qu'il était là. Derrière lui. Il le sentait. Sa présence électrisait son corps, tout ses sens étaient en éveil. Sa magie bouillonait autour de lui. Juste grâce à lui. Sa tête tourna lentement, trop lentement. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne. Rien de plus que le brouhaha constant des élèves qui venaient de se retrouver après leurs vacances. Pas de retour miraculeux. Il n'y aurait pas de fête ce soir. Pas encore. Cette soirée n'était qu'un faux espoir de plus. -Harry ! répéta Ron. Tu m'écoutes ? -Sirius ! répondit Harry bêtement -Non, moi c'est Ron. Tu me reconnais ? Ca fait six ans qu'on se connaît. -Excuse moi ron, mais je croyais. Vous n'avez rien sentit ? -De quoi tu parles ? demanda Lilia en fronçant les sourcils. -Rien. rien du tout. laissez tombez. -Mais. commença Ron Heureusement pour Harry, il fut coupé par le bruit des personnes qui se levaient et qui prenaient la direction du dortoir. Harry remarqua que le rôle de préfète avait été reprit par Lavande Brown, et un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa que Gryffondor n'aurait jamais de meilleur préfète qu'Hermione. « Lavande ferai très bien l'affaire tu sais ! » lui dit sa conscience. « Je suis même étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas nommée a ma place l'année dernière, après tout, elle n'a jamais été mêlée à autant d'histoires que moi. »  
  
***  
  
Le soleil brillait dans le pré. Tout était calme, il savait qu'il allait croiser quelqu'un ce soir. Il le sentait. Il était même sûr de l'identité de cette personne. Il savait qu'elle était revenue, ou plutôt qu'elle n'était jamais partie, il l'avait compris tout à l'heure, au diner. D'ailleurs, on voyait une ombre se profiler dans le soleil rougeoyant de l'aube. Il arrivait. C'était lui. Cela faisait si longtemps. Le c?ur de Harry était rempli d'une telle joie que son corps devint incontrôlable. Il se mit a courir plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Il sentait le vent qui courait dans ses cheveux, l'air qui rentrait dans ses poumons, ses jambes qui volaient presque par-dessus le sol et qui se faisaient griffer par les hautes herbes tant la vitesse était grande. Harry avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait été que l'attente de ce moment là. Plus il courait et plus l'ombre s'éloignait. Alors il se mit à courir encore plus rapidement. La moindre aspérité sur le sol aurait suffit a le faire tomber. Cette chute. Elle aurait été symbole de désespoir. Il devait l'atteindre, il le fallait. Peut être que le désir intense qu'éprouvait Harry lui donna la force d'arriver jusque là, mais il se retrouva au bord d'une rivière qui coulait paisiblement, et là, au bord de l'eau, se tenait Sirius. Il courut, pour lui sauter dans les bras, comme un enfant qui retrouve sa maman. Sirius avait écarté ses bras, prêts a l'accueillir, et n'attendait plus que ce moment intense qui serait imminent. Harry se jeta sur son parrain. Il s'écroula sur le sol, et Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Harry se releva, regardant son parrain, qui avait l'air plus triste que jamais. -Sirius ? pourquoi. est ce que. -Chut. nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Harry. Il faut que je retrouve la porte. -La porte ? mais qu'est ce que. -Seul une chose pourra m'aider, il faut que tu.. -Que je quoi ? -Une minute. Harry. Tu es bien vivant n'est ce pas ? tu n'es pas mort ? -Non, bien sûr que non. -Alors que fais tu au paradis ? -Je suis. Sirius acquiesça, souriant tristement. Harry n'était pas du bon coté. Il ne devait pas se trouver ici avant d'avoir accompli sa tache. -Quelle tache ? demanda le garçon -Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. J'ai un long chemin a parcourir Harry. Laisse moi, je ne veux plus te voir. Ses paroles blessèrent Harry au plus profond de lui-même. Pourquoi Sirius ne voulait il pas le voir ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? -SIRIUS ! cria Harry. SIRIUS ! Reviens !!!! -Non Harry, non. Je. non ! Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici ! -SIRIUS ! Pourquoi ? -Je te le dirai !!! la porte. je dois trouver la porte. -SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!  
  
Le soleil brillait encore plus a présent. Harry venait de voir son parrain disparaître dans un épais brouillard alors que lui restait ici, dans ce qu'on appellait le Paradis. Que faisait il ici ? Il devrait être dans le monde réel, il n'était pas mort. Il devait sortir, tout était en train de changer ici. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus orageux au fur et a mesure que Sirius s'éloignait. L'air avait changé. Un chimiste aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus la même composition. La poitrine de Harry était compressée, l'oxygène ne pouvait plus rentré. Le garçon fut pris de spasmes et peinait réellement a respirer. On aurait dit un noyé qui sortait de l'eau après avoir bu maintes et maintes fois la tasse. Sauf qu'ici il n'y avait pas d'eau.  
  
***  
  
-Harry ! Harry ! Ron se tenait à son chevet et venait de lui donner un gifle magistrale. Son visage était un mêlange complexe d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension et de peur. Heureusement pour Ron (bien que ceci lui valut une grande frayeur) Harry se redressa d'un seul coup et avala une grande bouffée d'air. -Harry ! Ca va ? L'interpellé reprit son souffle un instant puis hocha la tête. Sans rien dire, il partit s'habiller. Toujours sans rien dire il descendit avec Ron dans la salle commune, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il apperçut Lilia qui l'attendait qu'il consentit a dire un mot a Ron : -Surtout, ne lui dit rien de ce qui c'est passé. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour aller mal. -D'accord.  
  
Et ce fut en riant que tout les élèves descendirent a la Grande Salle. Une fois là-bas, Lavande Brown distribua les nouveaux emplois du temps. Plusieurs cours étaient disponibles en même temps, et c'était donc a chacun de « fabriquer » son propre planning. Aussi Harry décida-t-il de prendre DCFM, Potions, Métamorphose, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Enchantements, Divination et Botanique. Cela n'avait rien de bien différent par rapport aux autres années, mais c'était nécessaire pour sa future carrière d'Auror. Harry constata avec plaisir que Ron fit de même, et a son grand étonnement que Lilia aussi. (La jeune fille voulait devenir Enchanteresse) -Si je veux être douée plus tard, il faut que j'ai le plus de connaissances possibles. -Mon Dieu ! s'indigna Harry. Hermione, le retour ! Ron sourit faiblement a la remarque. Sa petite amie lui manquait énormément et depuis bientôt cinq mois il n'avait pas réussi à combler ce vide qui c'était créé. -Alors ? demanda Neville Longdubat, Vous avez quoi en première heure ? -Divination. grogna Harry -Quoi ? tu as continué ? s'étonna le garçon au visage lunaire -Pourquoi ? tu aurais très bien pu arrêter. -J'ai pas eu le choix. -Tes parents ? -Non, mais si je veux être Auror, je vais devoir faire de la divination.  
  
***  
  
Et une demi heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Lilia se retrouvaient en dessous de la trappe qui menait a la salle de Divination. Tout le monde (hormis Parvati et Lavande) se lamenatait sur son sort, et craignait que Sybille Trelawney ne soit plus folle que les années précédentes.  
  
-Bien. dit la devineresse de son habituelle voix mystérieuse et ridicule, je vois dans la sphère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes vacances grâce à la conjonction d'Orion et de Neptune. Harry et Lilia se regardèrent d'un air désespéré : il était clair que leur professeur n'avait pas franchement progressé pendant l'été et qu'elle serait plus ridicule que jamais. -Cette année, nous allons nous plonger dans les chemins de votre destins grâce a la lecture dans les feuilles de choux bretons. (ndla : désolée, mais y a un champ de choux près de chez moi *vous moquez pas ! lol* et ça m'inspire.) Je vais donc vous distribuer. Harry n'entendit pas la suite des explications tellement il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de choux. C'était vraiment insensé. mais quoi de plus logique pour Sybille Trelawney ? Harry se retrouva face à face avec une feuille verte qui ne sentait pas très bon, tout comme Ron et Lilia. Il sortit son livre, l'ouvrit a la page 15, et se repporta au paragraphe 10 «Interprétation du Choux Breton ». Le trio regardait le végétal d'un air dubitatif. Tout cette mascarade était réellement ridicule. Les boules de cristal et autres Lames du Destins paraissaient bien plus sérieuse que cela. Mais comme pour couper court a leur somnolente rêverie, Trelawney s'approcha, se plaça entre Harry et Lilia, et demanda dans un murmure : -Alors mon cher, percez vous les mystères du futur ? Harry la regarda d'un air inquiet, et Sybille Trelawney interpréta sa réponse comme une négation. -Laissez moi voir, mon petit. Elle s'emparra de la feuille, la lissa, fit courir ses doigts sur les nervures, puis. -Oh non.. mon dieu. c'est un signe du Diable.vous êtes maudits mon pauvre garçon. vous. partez ! fuyez ! Harry regarda son enseignante avec des yeux ronds. Elle lui avait maintes et maintes fois annoncé la mort, mais jamais conseillé la fuite. Curieux, Harry demanda d'un air tranquile : -Il y a un problème professeur ? -Un problème ? mais voyons tout ceci est très clair ! Cette feuille me dit. L'ombre guette les âmes égarées. c'est un présage de mort mon enfant ! Un présage de mort !  
  
Longtemps après l'habituelle crise de folie de Trelawney, le trio, qui attendait à la porte de la salle de DCFM, ne pouvait toujours pas s'arrêter de rire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Abenthauër arriva qu'ils consentirent a se taire. Tout le monde rentra dans la salle en silence. Bien que fort jolie, Abenthauër inspirait le calme et la sérénité a toute personne qui passait auprès d'elle. -Bonjour a tous, dit elle. Je m'appelle Mlle Alicia Abenthauër, mais pour vous ce sera tout simplement Al'. Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds : c'étaient bien la première fois qu'un enseignant leur permettait de l'appeler par son prénom, ou mieux, par un diminutif. -Je suis ici pour remplacer le Professeur Black. Il m'a. transmit ce que vous aviez fait l'année précédente, et je pense que nous allons continuer sur sa lancée en améliorant le Patronus et étudiant ses dérivés. En parallèle, nous allons apprendre les sorts de bases qui sont utiles a la lutte contre les mages noirs, autrement dit les premiers que l'ont apprend lors de la formation d'Auror. Pour commencer, vous allez vous présentez chacun a votre tour avec ses petites fiches. En un claquement de doigt, des feuilles apparurent sur les pupitres et les élèves commencèrent à écrire.  
  
Nom : Potter Prénom : Harry Date de naissance : 31/07/1980 Lieu de naissance : inconnu Lieu de résidence: Godric's Hollow Nom du père, profession : James Potter, Auror Nom de jeune fille de la mère, profession : Lily Evans, Auror Notes dans la matière l'année précédente : A (attentes dépassées) Expérience dans la lutte contre les forces du mal :  
1981 : 1ere rencontre avec Voldemort  
1991 : Franchissement des obstacles protégeant la pierre philosophale, combat contre l'ancien prof. de DCFM, nouvelle rencontre avec Voldemort  
1992 : Rencontre avec le « souvenir » de Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des Secrets, lutte contre un basilic  
1994 : Participation au tournoi des 3 sorciers, rencontre et duel avec Voldemort  
1995 : Duel avec Voldemort.  
  
S'en suivait tout une série de question plus ou moins farfelues visant a connaître les gouts des élèves. A la fin du cours, Abenthauër expliqua que c'était pour faire un programme adapté a tous et surtout pour bien être sure de tout ce qu'ils avait étudié en cinq ans.  
  
-Hé ben dis-donc, on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec elle ! On dirait qu'elle veut nous intéresser a ce cours, c'est pas mal non ? dit Lilia -Oui, mais en plus elle est super jolie ! C'est une vraie bombe cette fille ! s'exclama Ron Lilia le regarda en secouant la tête. Décidément il ne changerai jamais. Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit plus là pour le calmer ! Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Dumbledore se tenait debout, l'air grave, et McGonagall était sur l'estrade avec le plus immense rouleau de parchemin qu'Harry est jamais vu. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, Dumbledore soupira et prit la parole : -Chers enfants, le ministère a fait ériger une nouvelle loi qui viserait selon lui a augmenter le niveau de scolarité de notre école. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas choisir d'expulser ou non des élèves, le Conseil à décider de faire passer des examens a toutes les personnes ayant au moins un grand parent moldu. Cette après midi, au lieu des cours habituel, les élèves appelés viendront passer ce test. Pour les plus jeunes, ne vous en faite pas, il y a au moins un questionnaire par niveau d'étude. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il en est de même pour les adultes, il me semble que le ministère a étonnement ordonné que tous les employés passent un test d'aptitude également. Harry, Ron et Lilia se regardèrent dangeureusement : une seule personne pouvait avoir suggérer ça à Fudge. Et comme par hasard cette personne faisait partit du conseil de discipline de l'école. Etrangement, c'était l'un des quelques sang purs a croire a la supériorité du sang, et accessoirement elle avait toujours été dans les petits papiers de Voldemort. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Lucius Malefoy. -Je vais devoir y passer. murmurra Harry -Mais non, répondit Ron, tes parents travaillent au ministère et. -justement ! coupa Lilia. Le ministère est inspècté ! Et Lily est d'origine moldu en plus, donc Harry est sur la liste des sorciers sois-disant inférieurs ! -Mais c'est ridicule, tout le monde sait que Harry a un excellent niveau magique ! -Et tout le monde sait que je suis un dégénéré mental grâce a Rita Skeeter ! coupa Harry froidement.  
  
McGonagall déroula alors sa longue liste. Celle-ci tomba jusqu'au pied des marches, tellement il y avait de noms dessus. Elle commença par les premières années, puis les deuxième. Lorsqu'enfin elle en arriva aux sixièmes, Harry fut surprit de la petitesse des inscrits. Il y avait lui, Lavande Brown, Hannah Habbot, Justin Finch Fletchey et un garçon de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
-Bien ! Maintenant, les élèves qui n'ont pas été appellés sont invités a se rendre dans leurs salles communes. Les autres, vous restez ici ! Lilia et Ron se levèrent et souhaitèrent courage a Harry. Les grandes de tables disparurent en un coup de baguette de Dumbledore et des petits pupitres apparurent à leur place. Harry s'installa et attendit. Bientôt, il recevrait lui aussi une fiche, et bientôt il saurait s'il était digne d'être un sorcier ou non.  
  
-Harry, tu m'entends ? c'est moi ! Bon. je sais que tu ne travailles pas beaucoup, alors je vais t'aider ! il est hors de question qu'on quitte Poudlard tous les deux ! Harry fut soulager en entendant Hermione lui parler, tout serait beaucoup plus simple avec elle.  
  
***  
  
Ca y était ! l'examen était enfin terminé. Harry l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus simple que les Buses, mais peut être était ce parce qu'il avait été aidé par Hermione. Les copies venaient juste d'être ramassées. Bientôt, les correcteurs (c'est- à-dire Malefoy et les gâteux du Conseil de Discipline) s'acharnerait a tenter de lui enlever des points. -Harry ! On a réussi ! Tu crois que c'est bon ce qu'on a répondu a la question 37b ? -Hermione ! pensa Harry, je t'en supplie, ne commence pas a me demander les réponses. -Et tu crois que notre définition de l'Arithmancie était bonne ? Et est ce que les Loups Garous ont été reconnus comme partiellement humain en 1786 ou en 1787 ? Et je voulait savoir aussi, les Trolls. -Hermione ! -Ils font deux metres 10 ou deux mètres 9 ? J'ai eu un doute. -Hermione ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ! pensa Harry du plus fort qu'il put -pour la question 49. Grindelwad, il était né en 1902, non ? -TU VAS ARRETER A LA FIN !!!! cria Harry  
  
Tous les gens qui se trouvaient aux alentours se retournèrent. Harry avait parlé un peu trop fort, et tout le monde se demandait a qui il s'adressait. Enervé par l'attitude ridicule de ses camarades, il continua sa route droit devant lui, et percuta de plein fouet une personne qui arrivait en face. -Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis désolé, je. -Ce n'est pas grave Harry, mais regarde devant toi la prochaine fois s'il te plait ! -oui, bien sûr. -Harry, je voudrais te poser une question très importante. -Je vous écoute. -C'est a propos de Patmol. Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, j'ai peut être trouvé un moyen de le ramener. 


	7. Le scarabé vit dans les lieux insalubres

Chapitre 7 : le scarabée vit dans les lieux insalubres.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de ramener Sirius !!! C'était magnifique ! Le choc passé, une question essentielle lui vint a l'esprit : -Quand ? Je veux dire. quand est ce qu'il. reviendra ? -Patience Harry, patience. Pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une simple hypothèse, mais il se pourrait que cela devienne une certitude. Harry acquiesça, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, un sourire réjouit lui fendant le visage. Lorsqu'il dirait ça aux autres. Harry allait partir lorsque le directeur l'appela a nouveau : -Harry ! le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te prévenir. Les sélections de Quidditch pour Gryffondor auront lieu samedi prochain. -D'accord ! Pas de problème.  
  
Le soir venu, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry racontait a ses amis comment c'était passé son examen. -C'était très facile ! Hermione me soufflait toutes les réponses. -Hermione ? articula difficilement Ron qui était devenu tout blanc Harry se rembrunit. -Je ne voulais pas franchement te le dire Ron, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Mais depuis. quelques mois. j'entend Hermione dans ma tête, elle me parle, me conseille. C'est ma conscience. Ron écarquilla les yeux puis se renfonça dans son siège. Harry lisait la jalousie derrière la tristesse de ses yeux, mais ne disait rien. Il comprenait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Ron. -Tu a bien de la chance. murmurra le rouquin. Pour changer de sujet, Lilia dévia sur le Quidditch, en demanda qui serait sélectionné cette année. -En fait, expliqua Harry, Ron et moi, en tant que seuls membres de l'ancienne équipe, on va évaluer les candidats sur plusieurs épreuves comme l'année dernière et. -Harry, elle n'était pas là, l'année dernière ! -A oui, excuse moi. En fait, c'est jugé sur l'efficacité au poste demandé, l'aisance en vol, et les points marqués. mais pour les batteurs. j'ai ma petite idée. -Ca va être quoi ? -Ca t'intéresse ? -T'aimerai bien, avoue ! -euh. excusez moi, mais je me sens un petit peu exclu moi. coupa Ron -désolé Ron. -Dis moi Harry, j'aurais quoi a faire moi ? -Euh. te prendre des cognards sur la tête ?  
  
***  
  
Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur le terrain désert. Le temps étaient un peu gris, mais la pluie ne se faisait pas encore menaçante. Harry avait expliqué plus clairement le rôle que Ron aurait à jouer, et contrairement a l'année dernière, ils ne seraient tous seuls pour les sélections : pas de McGonagall, et encore moins d'Olivier Dubois. Harry et Ron devraient se débrouiller tous seuls, car la directrice de Gryffondor avait déclaré que la sécurité de l'école était plus importante qu'une équipe de Quidditch. Peu a peu, le stade se remplit. Les postulants et les spectateurs s'installèrent dans les gradins, et commencèrent a spéculer sur la nouvelle composition de l'équipe. Harry amplifia sa voix, et commença le discours d'ouverture : -Bonjour a tous ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour former la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. J'espère que nous serons a la hauteur, et que nous gagnerons la coupe une année de plus. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tous les postulants viennent s'installer au premier rang. Bien. On va commencer par les poursuiveurs. Maintenant, nous allons passer a la première épreuve, qui est l'aisance au vol. Vous allez devoir voler pendant 3 min et montrer tout ce que vous savez faire. Qui commence ?  
  
Une jeune fille de troisième année, du nom d'Astrid Parker s'avança. Elle était assez petite, d'apparence frêle, mais la détermination brillait dans son regard. -Regarde, murmurra Ron, on dirait qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut c'elle là !!! La jeune fille frappa le sol d'un coup sec et s'envola. Le vent faisait tournoyait ses cheveux blonds, et lorsqu'elle volait, on en avait presque du mal a la suivre tellement elle allait vite. Les trois minutes s'écoulèrent, et lorsque Astrid atterrit et rejoignit sa place, Ron sautait presque sur Harry en hurlant des « il nous la faut ! il nous la faut !!!! » Harry le fit taire, et lui rappela qu'ils devaient faire durer le suspense et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vu les autres candidats. Mais a peine avait il dit cela, que quelques personnes qui postulaient partirent, et préférèrent regarder plutôt que de tenter leur chance. Finalement, ce fut Ginny Weasley qui essaya a son tour. Ron parut un peu surpris, mais ne dit rien. Ca s?ur ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout. -Ron, depuis combien de temps est ce que ta s?ur vole ? -Je ne savais même pas qu'elle volait. Ginny évoluait avec aisance, traçait des courbes dans le ciel, un peu comme Ron. Harry se dit qu'elle pourrait très bien faire l'affaire s'il ne trouvait personne d'autre. Les candidats se succédèrent, certains plus mauvais les uns que les autres. Après la prestation dramatique de Charlène Wimberg, une fillette de deuxième année, Harry finit par se demander si son équipe ne comporterait pas que deux poursuiveurs de bon niveau. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne. C'était un garçon de quatrième année, blond, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux bleus glacier. (ndla : non, ce n'est pas malefoy au réveil. pour ceux qui connaissent Saint Seiya, imaginez le un peu comme Hyoga.). Il se tenait debout face à Harry, le défiant du regard. -Quel est ton nom ? demanda Harry qui n'aimait qu'on le dévisage de cette manière. -tu ne me connais pas ? Moi je sais qui tu es. Je suis arrivée cette année seulement, j'étais a l'école Crystal, en Russie (ndla : re-clin d'?il aux chevaliers.). Je m'appelle Morgan. Morgan Cook -Et bien vas y, Morgan, on te regarde.  
  
Le blondinet s'envola dans les airs et commença sa prestation. Il était vraiment fantastique et ne semblait faire qu'un avec le ciel qui l'entourait. Le vent guidait chacun de ses mouvements, il se servait des masses d'air comme d'une carte, et rien ne paraissait pouvoir le gêner. Harry le regarda émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais vu personne voler comme ça. Dès que Morgan atterrit, Harry lui chuchota un rapide « bien joué » et continua sa sélection. Harry avait décidé que l'épreuve suivante se ferait avec Ron en tant que gardien, mais les performances établies par les candidats l'en dissuadèrent. -Je pense que les dernières prestations m'ont permis de choisir quelles sont les personnes qui occuperont les trois postes de poursuiveurs vacants. Vous pouvez regagner vos places.Nous allons donc passer a la sélection des deux batteurs puissent que Fred et George Weasley ont finit leurs études. Est-ce que les candidats peuvent venir s'installer au premier rang ? Un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves s'avança. Harry ne prit même pas le temps de voir s'il connaissait certaines personnes qu'il annonça le déroulement. -L'épreuve précédente a été assez rapide. J'aimerais que ce soit pareil, comme ça on pourra s'entraîner dès cette après midi ! Donc, un par un, vous allez vous élancer dans les airs et tirer sur les cibles que je vais installer. Vous aurez a votre disposition une batte et un cognard, c'est a vous de viser du mieux possible.  
  
Les candidats se succédèrent alors, la plus part rataient une fois sur deux leurs cibles, la seconde partie était vraiment lamentable, et seulement trois personnes paraissaient être faite pour le poste. Le seul problème étant qu'il y avait deux places seulement. -Etant donné les circonstances, il va falloir organiser une seconde épreuve entre les trois meilleurs candidats.. Ron, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? Le rouquin acquiesça et s'envola aussitôt. -Bien, vous avez chacun a votre tour, une minute pour tenter de désarçonner Ron. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas le frapper trop violemment. une main timide, dans la foule des spectateurs, se leva. -Euh. Harry ? Et s'il tombe vraiment ? -Aucun danger ! fit Harry malicieusement. Il exécuta un moulinet avec sa baguette, et le plus naturellement du monde (bien que ceci lui procura l'admiration des Gryffondor plus faibles que lui) il fit apparaître un immense tapis matelassé sur un quart du terrain. -Si vous pouviez juste rester au dessus de ça. ça m'éviterai bien des problèmes ! Les aspirants batteurs sourirent en acquiesçant. La question était un peu idiote, mais Harry pensait bien qu'une certaine personne se serait bien amusée a créer des frayeurs a Harry.  
  
D'ailleurs, la première candidate s'apprêtait a s'envoler. Elle demanda juste quelque chose a Harry : -Ca te dérange si je prend ma batte ? enfin celle de mon père. C'est symbolique pour moi. -Si tu veux, aucun problème. Harry eut un petit pincement au c?ur en entendant le mot « batte de mon père ». Après tout, n'était ce pas de sa faute si Lilia était totalement orpheline ? Le jeune fille s'envola, et pendant une minute, Harry cru que Ron allait sérieusement se faire mal. Lilia feintait, changeait imprévisiblement de trajectoire, et Ron ne savait plus ou donner de la tête pour ne pas recevoir le cognard. Quand les soixante secondes furent écoulées, Harry donna un coup de sifflet et Ron put enfin respirer. Mais pas pour longtemps. Le candidat suivant était Seamus Finnigan, et il se tenait déjà près. Bien que moins fort que Lilia, après un sourire de Harry et un encouragement, Seamus s'envola et tenta de faire de son mieux. D'ailleurs, son meilleur niveau était très intéressant, il semblait avoir de bonnes bases et près a faire de rapides progrès. Vint enfin le tour du dernier candidat. Etrangement, il laissa son balai derrière lui, vint se placer a côté de Harry, lança un « sonorus » sur sa gorge et annonça : -Gryffondor !!!!il est maintenant l'heure pour Harry et Ron de délibérer ! Les sélections sont terminées ! Il se tourna vers Harry, annula le sort, et lui dit : -je suis désolé, mais je me suis aperçu que mon club d'échec allait me gêner pour les entraînements -Ton club d'échec ? Il y a un club d'échec ici ? demanda Ron qui venait juste d'atterrir -Non. Répondit le garçon. Et à ces mots, laissant Harry et Ron perplexes, il repartit vers les gradins. Rapidement, Harry et Ron échangèrent leurs impressions sur les différents joueurs et ils tombèrent rapidement d'accord sur la composition de la nouvelle équipe. -Je crois que vous attendez tous la même chose., dit Harry a la foule de spectateurs, il est grand temps pour nous de dévoiler la nouvelle composition de l'équipe. Alors. elle sera composé de. Harry fit une pause juste pour le suspens, et continua : -Ronald Weasley ! Quelques élèves applaudirent, d'autres éclatèrent de rire, et Ron fit mine de taper Harry sur la tête. -Mais vous le saviez déjà. Pour les nouveaux membre, les poursuiveurs seront. Ginny Weasley ! Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva, alors que Ginny, écarlate, vint rejoindre le centre du terrain. -Astrid Parker ! Nouvelle slave d'applaudissements -et. Morgan Cook ! Le public fit une ovation au dénommé Morgan. Il avait a peine volé trois minutes qu'il s'était déjà monté un véritable fan club. Harry, bien que subjugué par sa manière de voler pensa que cela risquait de s'ajouter a son arrogance, mais après tout, ce n'était son problème, lui-même était déjà bien plus populaire que ce qu'il aurait aimé. -Maintenant, je vais demander a nos deux batteurs de venir nous rejoindre. je pense que vous avez tous deviné de qui il s'agit ! Je veux parler de Seamus Finnigan et Lilia Black !!! Seamus couru sur le terrain, le sourire aux lèvres, éclatant de joie, et visiblement soulagé. Lilia, ne pouvant jamais faire comme tout le monde attrapa son balai, s'envola, fit trois fois le tour du terrain et vint se poser à coté autres. Alors qu'elle volait, Harry crut voir une ombre la suivre. Une autre personne sur un autre balai. Un garçon, ou plutôt un homme bien bâti a en juger par sa carrure. Harry se frotta les yeux en dessous ses lunettes, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien, et Lilia se trouvait tout simplement à côté de lui, rayonnante, l'air satisfait, regardant le ciel d'un air vague alors que les applaudissements du public ne cessaient pas.  
  
***  
  
Toute la journée avait été marquée par une fête chez les Gryffondor, mais Harry n'y avait pas participer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se retrouver seul au calme. Il aurait voulu parler a quelqu'un, se confier, raconter ses joies, ses peines. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ou plutôt les personnes qui auraient pu l'aider ne le pouvait pas en ce moment. Harry ne voulait surtout pas leur gâcher un moment de bonheur avec ses petits problèmes alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y aurait peut être un jour plus de bonheur. Rapidement, il s'éclipsa, enfourcha son balai, et partit se poser au sommet de la tour Sud du château. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. Et la douce brise de septembre lui procurait le plus grand bien. Etrangement, il se mit a monologué tout seul, s'imaginant que quelqu'un serait en face de lui. Il cherchait dans les nuages la forme d'un visage ami, un substitut d'être vivant. Et il parlait. Il parlait encore. Il parlait sans cesse. Et les nuages se déplaçaient. Harry parlait encore Le ciel devenait gris Et Son visage apparut. Flottant dans le ciel. Comme par miracle. -De toute façon, murmurra Harry, tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Il secoua la tête, l'air désolé, et contempla le ciel a nouveau. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le ciel s'était a ce point assombrit. Depuis combien de temps était il là, perché sur sa tour ? Sûrement un heure. Et depuis combien de temps était iIl/i là ? -Sirius ? demanda bêtement Harry au nuage. Pas de réponse. Juste un bruit de pas. -Harry, ça va ? demanda une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
Etonné, Harry se retourna. Cela faisait une éternité que Cho Chang ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Et pour cause, lors de la finale de Quidditch, l'année dernière, il avait joué contre elle et avait gagné. Mais après le match, sous prétexte qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le champ libre et qu'il était son petit ami, elle était entré dans une colère folle et s'était faché avec Harry. Et un peu plus tard,(ndla :plusieurs jours, pas plusieurs heures ! lol) elle s' était trouvé un nouveau copain. -Cho ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? -Je me baladais dans le parc, je t'ai vu, et je suis monté. -Ah bon. Très bien. Tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? -. -Je t'écoute, il commence a faire froid, j'aimerais bien rentrer. -Je. je. je suis désolée. -Désolée ? Et de quoi ? -J'ai entendu. la fin de ce que tu disais. Tout est de ma faute. -Pardon ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait absolument ce que voulait dire la jeune fille. -Et bien. C'est de ma faute si tu vas si mal. tu ne t'es pas remit de notre rupture, c'est ça ? -... -Je voulais te dire que. je suis libre a nouveau. et si tu veux, ben. on pourrait. on pourrait. L'esprit de Harry tournait a vive allure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et encore moins quoi répondre. Cho s'assit à côté de lui, lui prit la main et s'amusa la tourner dans tous les sens comme elle le faisait l'année précédente. Elle savait que Harry avait trouvé ça amusant, ce petit air de femme-enfant qu'elle avait dans ces moments la. C'était terriblement craquant. -Ecoute. je. préfère réfléchir un peu. Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment. Cho acquiesça, se leva, et avant que Harry n'ait pu faire de même, elle lui colla un rapide baiser sur la joue et disparut dans les escaliers. Harry resta là un instant, encore plus perplexe que tout a l'heure. Finalement, un courant d'air froid le força a rentrer, et a son tour il dévala les marches pour rejoindre sa salle commune. ***  
  
center iToute la vérité sur l'Homme Sinistros  
  
L'année dernière au collège de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, directeur aux idées loufoques, avait nommé comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces  
du Mal le criminel et assassin Sirius Black. Récemment, nous avons apprit en relisant les commentaire de son procès que  
Sirius Black était un animagus non déclaré, autrement dit qu'il avait apprit tout seul, et sans en faire part au Ministère à ce transformer en  
animal. Sirius Black, au cours de son interrogatoire avait affirmer se transformer en gros chien noir, autrement dit en Sinistros. Or comme vous le savez, le Sinistros est un mauvais présage, et cela n'est que la preuve  
de l'étrange destinée du professeur de Poudlard. En effet l'année dernière, Black a étonnement disparut de la circulation.  
On ne retrouve personne a son domicile et certains témoignage de nos  
reporters spéciaux a Poudlard nous ont apprit que Lilia Black, fille de  
l'ex-Mangemort, habitait désormais chez le couple Potter. Pourtant, le vieillard qui dirige l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne a clairement annoncé aux élèves que Black avait souhaité reprendre sa carrière d'Auror au Ministère. Cette annonce prouve sans conteste la sénilité du Sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre, puisque le Ministère a assuré que Black n'était  
pas venu travaillé une seule fois depuis sa réinscription. Tout porte a croire qu'il a finalement choisit le meilleur destin qui s'offrait a lui, et s'est lancé a lui-même le sortilège impardonnable qu'il avait si souvent  
utilisé sur ses victimes du temps de Vous Savez Qui.  
Votre reporter,  
Rita Skeeter. i /center  
  
Harry chiffonna le journal. Comment Rita Skeeter osait elle faire ça ? Comment osait elle s'en prendre a un mort ? Tout cela était inhumain. Cette journaliste de bas étage méritait plus d'un million de fois la souffrance qu'elle répandait autour d'elle. Lilia, elle, avait quitté la Grande Salle en pleurant, sous les moqueries des Serpentard, et Ron avait repoussé son assiette, livide. Harry mit feu a la feuille de papier, et quitta a son tour la grande salle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne se mêler de sa vie ou de celle de ses proches. Dans la salle Commune, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près du feu, et fut très rapidement rejoint par Ron. Le pauvre garçon paraissait aussi accablé que lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait voulu calmé Harry, mais il savait que la moindre parole provoquerait sa colère. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.  
  
Harry se concentra sur les flammes qui dansaient, sur les ombres qu'elle projetait sur le mur crasseux de l'âtre. Comme il aurait aimé être une de ses flammes, insouciantes, dansante une heure ou deux dans une cheminée pour disparaître ensuite. Tout aurait été si simple, si facile. Une vie rapide, insouciante, indolore.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bon. Cette fois il en était sûr. Il avait bel et bien vu l'ombre de Sirius dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. -Un problème ? demanda Ron Harry le fusilla du regard. Comment pouvait il manquer de tact a ce point la ? Il savait qu'il y en avait, des problèmes ! Mais bon, c'était Ron, il avait toujours été un peu mal adroit. -T'inquiète pas, je reviens. Va voir si Lilia tiens le coup s'il te plait, je dois aller faire quelque chose. Etonné, Ron prit la direction du dortoir des filles. Bien évidemment, il était désert. C'était l'heure d'aller en cours après tout. Tout le monde se trouvait entrain de finir son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.  
  
***  
  
Harry arriva au sommet du grand escalier de marbre, face à une foule de Serpentard qui se rendait en cours de Métamorphose. Les élèves, menés par Drago Malefoy, s'arrêtèrent net. -Alors Potter, demanda Drago, t'as perdu ton Toutou ? -vas te faire voir Malefoy -Fais gaffe Potter, fais gaffe, autrement tu auras le même sort que lui, il n'a pas été très. prudent.tu sais ce que je veux dire. Harry bouillonait de rage et prenait sur lui pour ne pas frapper Malefoy. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Dumbledore arriva : -Il y a un problème Monsieur Malefoy ? -Non ! répondit sèchement Drago -harry ? -euh. j'aimerais vous parler si ça ne vous dérange pas. -bien sûr. viens.  
  
Harry suivit les traces de Dumbledore jusqu'à la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Là, le vieil homme prononça le mot de passe, et le directeur et son élève grimpèrent l'escalier magique qui aboutissait à la porte du bureau. -Je suppose que c'est a propos de Rita Skeeter, n'est ce pas ? -Non -Bien. c'est a propos de quoi à ce moment là ? -Sirius. -Harry. ne t'ai-je pas dit l'autre jour que. -Mais. Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit. Je. j'ai.communiqué avec lui deux fois. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'envoie des signes des fois. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, une lueur de triomphe s'y glissa rapidement, puis il reprit son air habituel et pria Harry de s'expliquer. -Cet été, le jour ou vous êtes venu. je n'allais pas très bien. Et.j'étais en train de rédiger un devoir lorsque ma main est devenue incontrôlable et a écrit une longue lettre qui m'était adressée. Elle venait de Sirius. -que disait elle. Elle disait. elle disait. attendez. je vais vous la lire. Harry sortit un parchemin soigneusement plié de sa poche.. Il prit une inspiration et lu : -bonjour Harry. Cela fait un bout de temps que j'essaie de te joindre, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Comme te l'as dit Hermione, je suis là. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprends tes sentiments, chacun de tes faits et geste me sont visibles, et cela m'est insupportable. Non, non, non, ça ne sert a rien de faire cette tête là. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire avant même que tu ais lu cette lettre. Je sens l'émotion qui naît au fond de toi sans que tu aies eu le temps de t'en apercevoir, de la comprendre. Ne crois pas que je t'en veuille. Lilia à très bien réagit en disant que tu n'y étais pour rien. Elle a raison, c'est moi qui ai voulu venir ce soir là, c'est moi qui n'en ai pas parlé à Dumbledore, moi et moi seul. Je paie mes erreurs, tout le monde doit le faire un jour. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu es triste, je sais que tu croules sous le poids de la peine, mais il ne faut pas. Tu es en bien meilleur posture que moi. j'avais toujours imaginé que le jour de ma mort je retrouverai James et Lily, mais non. Je n'ai retrouvé que d'anciens camarades qui ont gardés leurs vingt ans et qui tournent les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe ici. La seule personne qui daigne regarder ce spectacle aussi impuissamment que moi, c'est Hermione. mais c'est normal, elle aimerait bien revenir elle aussi, plutôt que de regarder tout d'en haut. Harry, promet moi que tu vas recommencer a vivre, promet moi que peu importe l'endroit duquel je t'observe je pourrais a nouveau entendre le son de ton rire qui est si réconfortant, qui me dit que tu vas bien, que je n'ai pas été si inutile finalement, que ta vie prendra un meilleur tournant que la mienne. Harry, tu es ma lueur d'espoir. Remonte la pente, tu as la force de le faire, je le sens en toi. Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, que tu es blasé, que tu en as marre de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, que tu aimerais être comme les autres, ça ne servirait a rien. Tu sais, dans un livre moldu que j'avais trouvé pendant ma fuite, un vieux sorcier disait «ce qu'il faut faire, c'est savoir profiter du temps qui nous est impartit » (ndla : je me souviens pas de la phrase exacte, c'est dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.) je pense qu'il avait raison. Alors s'il te plait, écoute mon conseil. vit ta vie. Ne laisse pas le temps s'enfuir en restant impuissant. Crois en mon expérience. J'aurais voulu pouvoir en profité plus, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix, alors accomplit mon rêve. Et dit à Lilia de le faire aussi. J'ai le c?ur qui se fend rien qu'a l'évocation de son nom. elle est tout ce qu'il reste de moi (ou presque.), elle est ma chaire et mon sang, et elle se laisse mourir a petit feu. Prends soin d'elle, je t'en supplie. Tu ne la vois pas, toi, se morfondre dans sa chambre, pleurer a toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit dès qu'elle voit une chose qui lui fait penser a moi. Et pourtant, elle est forte d'habitude. Tout comme sa mère et moi. Mais la blessure est profonde, autant que la tienne. Je t'en supplie, va lui parler. Lit lui cette lettre, je veux qu'elle sache combien son père l'aime, je veux qu'elle sache que quand mon c?ur a lâché, toutes mes pensées se sont tournés vers vous deux, mes deux protégés, mes enfants. Je veux que vous vous battiez, que Voldemort tombe, mais ne tentez rien sans Dumbledore. Vous avez déjà assez souffert comme cela. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui se trame, mais il y aura du sport cette année je pense. Mais il faudrait que vous redeveniez vous-même. Autrement Il vous atteindra plus facilement. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments vous trahir. Tenez vous droit et fiers, tout comme vos père avant de mourir. Ne le laissez prendre le pouvoir sur vous. Et si jamais. vous étiez amené a vous rejoindre, je serai triste de ne plus pouvoir vous regardez tranquillement mener vos vies d'adolescent. je vous voit a chaque instant. Ma blessure est nette, comme coupée par une lame, mais il lui reste l'éternité pour cicatriser, pas vous. Sortez de cette sphère que vous appelez monde, sortez du mutisme dans lequel vous vous êtes plongés sans même vous en rendre compte. Et surtout, exécutez pour moi cette dernière volonté : vivez !!!! Harry, Lilia, vous ne pouvez imaginez tout ce que je ressent a présent. Même Patmol ne peut me calmer. Hermione n'arrive a rien elle non plus, et ne supporte pas de vous voir comme cela. Ne laissez pas le chagrin vous détruire, et si jamais vous avez le cafard, pensez que de mon poste d'observation je suis peut être plus triste que vous. J'ai déjà eu les Détraqueurs pendant douze ans pour me rendre triste et me forcer a me morfondre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me faire retomber la dedans. Par pitié, exaucez mon souhait, et sachez que je ne vous oublierais jamais car je ne suis pas loin.  
Je vous aime plus fort que moi-même.  
Sirius. »  
  
Dumbledore resta assit sur sa chaise, époustouflé. Il n'en revennait pas. Ainsi Harry pouvait communiquer avec l'au-delà. C'était impressionant. -Est-ce que c'est le seul message qu'il t'aie laissé ? -le seul message écrit. Mais, souvent, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre derrière moi, ou de voir son ombre. c'est très étrange. Et je l'ai vu en rêve l'autre soir. Il disait qu'il devait retrouver la Porte. -il devait. retrouver. la. Porte ? dit Dumbledore en tremblant -oui. je vous l'ai dit, c'est étrange. C'est comme s'il n'était pas tout a fait mort. Dumbledore paru stupéfixé un instant, puis il reprit ses esprits, se rua hors de son siège, ouvrit la porte de son bureau a la volée et dit : -Harry ! Vite ! Suis moi ! Si ce que tu me dis est vrai. Sirius n'est pas mort ! 


	8. tout n'est que mensonge, c'est une dure ...

Chapitre 8 : tout n'est que mensonge, c'est une dure réalité.  
  
Harry suivit Dumbledore dans une dédales de couloir qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parcourir. Le directeur semblait savoir exactement ou il allait, et aucun centimètre carré ne lui semblait inconnu. Finalement, le maître et l'élève se retrouvèrent dans le couloir des archives. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi Sirius aurait été ici, puis Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose que Harry prit pour « Bulbobulb ». Une dalle bascula, et laissa place a un étrange escalier en pierre. Harry suivait avec peine Dumbledore qui avait a peine ralentit. Etrangement, le directeur n'avait pas prononcé la formule « lumos » pour éclairer son chemin, et Harry ne pensa pas à faire de même. L'escalier lugubre conduit a un couloir éclairé d'une simple torche, et cette ce couloir a une seule et unique porte en bronze. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers Harry : -Harry, le corps de Sirius est entreposé ici. Je te demanderai juste de. ne pas te laisser submerger par tes émotions, d'accord ? Harry, la gorge nouée, acquiesça silencieusement. Dumbledore ouvrit lentement la porte. La pièce qui apparaissait semblait sombre, mais au fond, on pouvait distinguer une lumière bleutée qui donnait un aspect irréel a ce lieu.  
  
Dumbledore laissa Harry passer devant. Le garçon se dirigea droit vers la source de lumière. Il se retrouva face à un lit en bois, recouvert d'un drap blanc, sur lequel se trouvait le corps de Sirius, vêtu de blanc également. Son corps respirait la sérénité. Il était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, le visage paisible. Il n'avait plus rien a voir avec l'image que Harry repassait sans cesse dans son esprit : celle du Sirius qui meurt, qui est abasourdit, qui sent son âme le quitter. Harry ne put résister a la tentation. Il avait besoin d'établir un lien avec son parrain. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il le voulait, et trop longtemps qu'il ressentait un vide dans son c?ur. Lentement, très doucement, il posa sa main sur la sienne, s'attendant a sentir la chaleur humaine ou l'aura protective de Sirius, ou peut être a une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais non. Il ne ressentit que le froid.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry tremblait. Toute sa peine rejaillissait a nouveau. -Harry, te souviens tu de la formule que tu as utilisé le jour ou Sirius est mort ? -oui -Très bien. Il faut que. tu relances le sort à la même puissance, et le c?ur de Sirius battra à nouveau. (ndla : euh. très grande inspiration de Saint Seiya si vous voulez savoir. lol) -Que je relance le sort ??? Mais. il ne faut pas frapper un mort. C'est immoral, c'est répugnant. S'il suffisait de relancer le sort pour que quelqu'un revive, ça se saurait, non ? -Harry. Tout n'est pas si simple. Tu avais lancé ton sort sur le corps de Voldemort, et par conséquent, c'est l'esprit de Sirius qui a été touché. Normalement, il aurait dut mourir, d'ailleurs, il est presque complètement mort. Mais il a une telle volonté, qu'il arrive a faire se produire des choses. -Faire se produire des choses ? Vous voulez parlez des photos qui se déplace, de l'écriture automatique, de mes rêves. -Exactement. Alors maintenant Harry, Essaie de te remémorer le jour ou Sirius a disparut et relance ce sort. -Je dois me le remémorer comment ? Juste me souvenir de la distance, ou bien est ce que je dois reproduire les sentiments et. -Je vais t'aider un peu. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur Harry et prononça une formule a voix basse.  
  
Tout redevint sombre. La pièce poussiéreuse, la cheminée et le feu qui crépitait, le parquet qui paraissait vieux comme le monde. Deux hommes dans cette pièce. L'un démoniaque, d'une apparence affreuse, le teint pâle, de longue mains blafardes qui ressemblait à des squelettes vivants. Lord Voldemort. Et l'autre. Sirius. Vivant. La main de Voldemort se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celle de Sirius. Harry se retrouvait avec la fiole dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas tuer son parrain une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas détruire sa famille, ses amis, passer son été à pleurer, retrouver un Sirius tout froid dans une pièce sombre quelques mois plus tard, il ne voulait pas recevoir de lettre enchantée de la part de son parrain. Il voulait juste le voir vivant.  
  
-Tu n'es pas venu seul, Black. dit Voldemort -Moi ? Mais non. Il n'y a que nous deux ici ! -Ne ment pas Black ! J'ai horreur des menteurs, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il est ici, avec nous. Potter est ici, je le sens. Je sens l'odeur de sa chair. Il est la, tout près, sous sa cape.  
  
L'angoisse de Harry grandit. Le moment fatidique approchait. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Sirius à nouveau. Pas comme ça. Harry ne put résister à ce que lui ordonnait son corps. Il sortit de sous la cape et dit : -Bonsoir !  
  
Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, la stupéfaction de Voldemort, la potion qui est lancée, le lien qui s'établit. La baguette qui se lève. -i Non.. Non. je ne dois pas./i pensa l'esprit de Harry La main se levait, raffermissait sa poigne sur la baguette. - i Non. je ne dois pas tuer Sirius. Il faut que je le rate. il ne doit pas mourir. /i Harry, torturé par ce dilemme, ne savait quoi faire. Il avait compris qu'il faisait juste figure de personnage ici. Il n'avait jamais voulu que tout recommence. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il allait sortir de sous la cape et dire a Voldemort qu'il était là. Pas i aujourd'hui /i. Alors que Harry luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne rien dire, le mot fatidique sortit. -Elektricio ! La décharge partit, le corps de Voldemort fut touché, tout allait recommencer.  
  
Les couleurs s'estompèrent, et Harry se retrouva face au corps de Sirius, allongé sur son lit de mort. Il sortit de son souvenir d'un coup, comme lorsqu'on se réveille en sursaut. Le temps de tout remettre en place dans son esprit, il demanda à Dumbledore : -Est-ce que. j'ai relancé le sort ? -Oui.  
  
Le visage de Harry s'éclaira l'espace d'un instant. Il posa son oreille contre le c?ur de son parrain. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait entendre un battement sourd, puis un autre, et il sentirait un mouvement, et Sirius lui dirait quelque chose comme « Harry ! tu m'as manqué ! Viens que je te serre dans mes bras ! » Harry attendait patiemment ce moment. Il resta bien cinq minutes, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine de Sirius. Au bout d'un moment, son sourire s'effaça. Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans ses yeux. Il tourna sa tête vers le directeur, le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension. Celui-ci resta impassible. Aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage. Pour toute réaction, les larmes de Harry sortirent pour de bon, puis il s'enfuit vers la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Harry traversa le château à toute vitesse, sans faire attention aux gens qui le regardait étonné sur son passage. Pourquoi Harry Potter s'enfuyait il en courant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre était mort ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance que sa douleur, cette immense peine qui lui emplissait le c?ur. Il ressentait un peu le même sentiment que l'année dernière, lorsque la potion qui devait faire revenir ses parents avait été administrée. Sauf qu'ici il n'était pas question de retour. Il n'y avait plus rien à attendre. Tout était perdu.  
  
*** -Harry ? demanda Ron. Ca ne va pas ? -Quoi ? Si si. t'en fais pas Ron, ça va aller. Petite déprime, on appelle ça l'adolescence, non ? -tu es sûr ? Parce que. t'as pas l'air bien. -T'en fait pas je te dis. Je vais me reposer, ça ira mieux demain. Ron sortit du dortoir, laissant Harry avec ses sombres pensées.  
  
L'avantage qu'il avait cette fois ci, c'était qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il pouvait parler avec Hermione. Son esprit était en quelque sorte divisé. Il y avait la partie « Harry », impulsive, courageuse, et la partie « Hermione » qui était sa conscience, plus sage et réfléchie. i -Pourquoi est ce que toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent ? -Parce que tu es Harry Potter. -Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? J'aurais pu m'appeler autrement, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? -Tout. Tu es Harry Potter. Tu as un rôle à jouer. Tu te dois de passer par certaines épreuves. -Mais. Ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer tous les gens que j'aime, non ? -Non. mais regarde. tes parents. il sont revenus eux. -Juste mes parents. J'ai perdu mon parrain et ma meilleure amie par la même occasion. -Harry. tu ne m'as pas perdue, je suis toujours avec toi, non ? et Sirius t'envoie des signes, ça veut bien dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il pense a toi. -Ne fait pas l'idiote, d'accord ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est plus comme avant. Dumbledore avait dit que Sirius revivrait, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait mort. Et là. il. il. ne bouge pas. -. -Hermione ? tu pleures ? -Je ne suis qu'une sotte. Une pauvre petite sotte. -Non, non, pourquoi ? -j'avais espéré. J'avais pensé que. je pourrais revenir moi aussi si Sirius. -Hermione. s'il te plait. arrête.Tu n'y es pour rien. -Non. Tout est de ma faute. Laisse moi s'il te plait./i  
  
***  
  
Cours de DCFM . -Le sortilège de Doloris est très dangereux. Si une personne le subit plusieurs fois et sans interruptions, il peut. Harry ! Harry Potter ! tu m'écoutes ? Je n'aime pas que l'on rêvasse pendant mes cours, alors tu prends un parchemin et une plume, et tu prends des notes !  
  
***  
  
Cours de Métamorphose.  
  
-Pour changer un objet en un animal important, il faut bien avoir en tête ce que l'on veut obtenir. Cela nécessite également une grande concentration pour puiser au c?ur de sa Magie la force nécessaire a la métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant Harry. -Et votre concentration serait à peine suffisante pour changer un hérisson en pelote de laine, Mr Potter ! Vous resterez me voir après le cours s'il vous plait.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, Harry ayant décidé d'adopter son ancienne technique : le travail. Comme l'année dernière. McGonagall sembla satisfaite de ce changement de comportement et ne fit plus de remarque jusqu'à la fin du cours. -Harry ! Restez une minute. -Oui professeur. -Harry, plusieurs professeurs, ont remarqué votre soudain changement de comportement. Vous ne faites plus rien, vous êtes totalement démotivé. Il me semble que vous devez avoir les meilleurs notes possibles si vous voulez être Auror, n'est ce pas ? -Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je veux être Auror ? -Votre dossier de. -Je ne veux rien d'autre que la paix et la tranquilité, c'est clair ? -vous ne me parlerez pas sur ce ton Potter, cinq point de moins à Gryffondor ! allez en cours maintenant !  
  
***  
  
Cours de Potions.  
  
-La potion d'Iris (ndla : clin d'?il a ma traduc ! lol) permet de changer la couleur des yeux de deux personnes. Généralement, on l'aborde pas avant la septième année d'étude, mais. Mr Potter se croit il assez doué en Potions pour se permettre de ne pas écouter ce que je raconte ? Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et une heure de retenue avec moi après le match de ce week end pour Potter ! -Mais. commença Harry. Lilia et Ron avaient l'air désolés pour lui. Il essayait d'être normal avec eux, tout du moins avec Lilia, il essayait de ne pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. Mais personnes n'était dupe. Pas même Rogue. -Potter ici présent se croit vraiment le plus fort. Après tout, les célébrités ont la tête bien enflée, tout le monde sait ça ! Voyez vous, notre cher petit protégé, non content d'avoir quasiment vaincu une personne invincible, pense qu'il a la capacité de ramener les morts a la vie juste parce qu'il perçoit des signes, qui ne sont que le fruit de son imagination et de son cerveau perturbé. Harry souffla un coup pour ne pas s'énerver. Ron et Lilia le regardèrent soupçonneusement. Les pièces du puzzle complexe de la déprime de Harry devaient sûrement être en train de s'assembler dans leurs cerveaux. -. l'autre jour, il a même tenté de ramener un mort en lui faisant subir un sort de sa connaissance. Le sang de Harry se glaça. Comment. comment Rogue avait il su. Ron plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en signe d'effroi et Lilia devint livide, elle se mit à trembler. Harry la regarda d'un air désolé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il voulait lui expliquer qu'il n'aurait jamais rien tenté si Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas dit, il voulait s'excuser, tout faire pour l'aider. Mais rien à faire. La jeune fille, suivit de Ron, perplexe, attrapa ses affaires et partit trois tables plus loin, laissant Harry seul face à Severus Rogue, visiblement satisfait.  
  
Le professeur parti s'asseoir a son bureau, attrapa un verre d'eau et le vida d'un trait. Soudain, tous les élèves regardèrent le tableau, ahuris. Une craie venait de s'élever dans les airs, et commençait à écrire quelque chose sur le tableau. (ndla : non non non, ce n'est pas « agatha. rends a ma jenny sa maison. » on est pas dans un livre de Roald Dhal !!!)  
  
. Snivellus..  
  
. Arrête un peu.  
  
.Ote ton nez crochu de mes affaires.  
  
.je vais finir par me mettre en  
colère !  
  
Rogue devint livide a son tour. Puis il se ressaisit, et rugit : -Potter !!!! C'en est trop !!! vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite ! -C'est pas moi ! Je suis pas télékiné. -Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Vous êtes bien fourchelang, non ? Votre colle est avancée a ce soir, et vous resterez jusqu'à que le cachot soit propre, est ce que c'est clair ? -Oui. -La classe est finie vous autre ! Potter, vous restez là! Harry soupira, et regarda la classe se vider sous les moqueries des Serpentard qui renversaient exprès leurs chaudron en passant. Ron et Lilia sortirent en dernier, sans jeter le moindre coup d'?il à Harry, le laissant seul, sans le moindre réconfort.  
  
-A nous deux Potter ! Je reviens après le repas, et attention si ce n'est pas propre. Harry acquiesça. Rogue était à peine partit que la voix d'Hermione surgit dans son esprit. i-Harry ! Je vais t'aider, sa ira plus vite ! -Tu crois ? Comment on va faire ? on a un seul corps je te signale. -C'est pas ça le problème. Juste que . Rogue ne t'as pas interdit d'utiliser la Magie. -Hermione, t'es géniale ! Tu connais les sorts ? -Oui. alors attend, pour enlever toutes les potions par terre tu. /i  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, le cachot qui faisait office de salle cours était brillant de propreté. Harry, satisfait, s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau de Rogue, et commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours.  
  
i-Mione. tu sais, pour tout à l'heure. Ca m'embête que Ron et Lilia. -T'inquiètes pas Harry, Ron il est un peu idiot des fois, non ? -Oui mais. -Souviens toi, en quatrième année, il ne t'avais plus adressé la parole pendant un mois parce que tu étais Champion de Poudlard. -Oui mais. -Harry, Ron est. commment dire. il a toujours été une sorte de suiveur. -Comment ça ? -je sais que tu le considère comme ton égal, mais c'est souvent tes idées, tes plans, et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que Lilia et toi c'est un peu pareil. tu sais, les Maraudeurs d'abord. -Mais je n'ai jamais. -Je sais, Harry, je sais. Mais Ron a douté de toi tout à l'heure, et il a remarqué que Lilia partageait son opinion, alors il s'est rangé avec elle. Comme tous les autres. -Hermione ! Tu sais comme moi que je n'aurais jamais rien fait si. -Je sais Harry, je sais. je dois partir. -Comment tu fais pour partir ? -Je ne pars pas, je me fais juste plus discrète, tu dois continuer d'agir par toi-même. /i  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir en regardant la salle de classe. Le tableau était étincellant, mais il se souvenait toujours de la phrase qui était apparut un instant plus tôt. Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Il n'avait jamais souhaiter écrire une phrase et la faire passer comme venant de Sirius, tout comme il ne s'était pas écrit une lettre à lui-même au début des vacances. -Sirius ? demanda Harry à haute voix. Est-ce que tu es là ? Seul le silence se fit entendre. (ndla : je sais, ça veut rien dire, c'est comme les pâtes cuites mais pas chaudes, mais bon.j'aime bien.) -Sirius Black n'est certainement pas ici, répondit Rogue depuis le pas de la porte. Impassible, Harry le regarda comme si de rien était. Il descendit du bureau, et s'apprêta à attraper son sac dans un coin de la pièce lorsque Rogue entra. Ce dernier avait a peine poser un orteil dans la salle que tous les meubles s'élevèrent et commencèrent à tournoyer. -Potter ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? -Ce n'est pas moi, je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi. -Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, puis une voix menaçante s'écria : -Rogue !!! Sale Ordure ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en prendre à Harry. Tu vas payer !!!!  
  
Harry sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe et laissa Severus Rogue aux prises avec les meubles de son bureau. Une fois dehors, son premier réflexe fut d'aller chercher Lilia et Ron dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'ils ne lui parlaient plus. Aussi, il décida de monter dans la salle commune pour les attendre et s'expliquer avec eux. 


	9. tout est noir, depuis le monde qui vous ...

Chapitre 9 : Tout est noir, depuis le monde qui vous entoure jusqu'aux méandres de votre esprit.  
  
-Potter ! tu nous les lâche quand ces cognard ? -Black, s'il te plait, tu te calmes ou je te fais suspendre. -Ah oui ? Et que ferais tu avec un seul batteur ??? Harry resta sans voix. Depuis la scène du cours de potion, quinze jours auparavant, il n'était plus en très bon terme avec Lilia et Ron. La jeune fille avait été réellement vexée que Harry se soit permit de tenter de ramener son père à la vie sans son aide, et sans même la mettre au courant. Elle trouvait cela totalement immoral. On ne lançait pas de sorts sur les morts ! Et encore moins sur ceux qu'on aimait. -Ecoute, ça suffit maintenant, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas comment Rogue a été mis au courant, et je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses, alors n'en rajoute pas ! On est ici pour s'entraîner ! Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue a fait repousser le match d'une semaine qu'il faut se permettre n'importe quoi ! Et toi Cook, cesse de prendre cet air supérieur, tu veux ? -C'est ça ! et en parlant d'entraînement envoie nous les balles ! Harry était tellement énervé, qu'il sentait la Magie affluer en lui tout comme le jour ou il avait gonfler sa tante Marge. Il fallait a tout prit qu'il se contienne. Mais ils étaient si bêtes tous ! Comme si lui, Harry, avait fait exprès de relancer un sort sur Sirius. Comme si on ne lui avait rien demandé. Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas que c'était de gaieté de c?ur qu'il avait revécu l'assassinat de l'une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher au monde, non ? D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la caisse qui contenait les balles, et laissa l'entraînement se dérouler sans dire un mot, sauf si c'était catastrophique, ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas, étant donné les joueurs qu'il avait recruté plus tôt dans l'année.   
  
***  
  
i- Arrête. tu devrais essayer de leur parler, de. -A quoi ça sert ? tu sais comment est Ron, non ? Et Lilia a un caractère bien trempé aussi, alors. -Arrêtes de te poser en victime, tu veux ? -Mais c'est moi la victime ! Je ne leurs avait rien dit pour pas qu'il. -Tu savais très bien ce que ça ferait Harry, ne le nie pas. Tu sais comment est Ron lorsqu'il est mis a l'écart. Souviens toi du Tournoi des. -Ca n'est pas la même chose ! -Mais bien sûr que si ! -Ah oui ? et pourquoi ? -Et bien parce que. parce que. -Ecoute Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, pas vrai ? -Oui. -Tu es mon amie, et on a promis de se soutenir, hein ? -oui. -Alors s'il te plait, n'enfonce pas le couteau dans plaie.. -Bien. Trèèèèèèèèèès bien. C'est tout ce que tu as a me dire Harry ? -Hermione. non. je. -au revoir ! /i  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine là, l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe des Gryffondor ne s'était pas améliorée. Lilia et Ron ne parlaient toujours pas à Harry. Morgan Cook, bien que très doué se montrait toujours arrogant, et Harry de son côté se contentait de distribuer les ordres d'un ton cassant qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Pour couronner tout cela, Harry n'arrivait même plus a parler avec Hermione puisque celle-ci refusait toute discussion avec lui depuis samedi soir.  
  
Le jour du match, Harry n'était absolument pas préoccupé par l'équipe des Serpentard qu'ils allaient affronter. Tout lui était totalement indifférent. Il se sentait comme un pion au milieu des autres. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie, lui ses problèmes, sa famille. Cette année, Lee Jordan ayant terminé ses études, le commentaire était fait a tour de rôle par les capitaines des autres équipes. Aujourd'hui, c'était Cho Chang qui commentait le match. -Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de l'année ! Aujourd'hui nous allons voir s'affronter les Gryffondor, vainqueur l'année dernière, et les Serpentard !  
  
A ces mots, les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, en volant. Harry était en tête, et il faisait face à Malefoy. D'habitude, il aurait senti l'envie de vaincre monter en lui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Là, il avait envie de descendre du balai, d'aller s'installer au sommet d'une tour, et de rester seul, a réfléchir. Sans personne. D'un air absent, Harry serra la main de Drago. Il ne remarqua même pas que celui-ci lui avait a moitié écrasé les doigts. Un coup de sifflet lointain retenti, et les joueurs s'envolèrent dans le ciel ensoleillé. Harry prit le temps d'observer le comportement de sa nouvelle équipe. Ginny avait l'air un peu stressé, mais Ron avait du la rassuré au début. Morgan avait son habituel air arrogant, Astrid Parker tremblait de tout ses petits membres chétifs tandis que Seamus Finnigan avait son éternel air décontracté. Lilia, elle, avait l'air déterminé et regardait les serpentard d'un air mauvais. Et particulièrement Malefoy. Le match commençait a se mettre en place, le souaffle passait d'une main a l'autre, mais les poursuiveurs, novices, n'étaient pas a la hauteur des rudes Serpentard. Morgan Cook parvint tout de même a faire passer un souaffle, mais Ron en avait laisser passer plusieurs. Il n'avait pas l'air concentré du tout. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il jouait platement. Son jeu était comme sans vie. Les souaffles passaient a la vitesse des balles de fusils moldus, mais ce manque de combativité n'était pas le pire de toute l'équipe.  
  
Un peu plus tard, le score était devenu catastrophique. Le professeur McGonagall s'en mordait les doigts. Si Malefoy parvenait a attraper le Vif d'Or maintenant, tout était perdu. Il fallait absolument que les Gryffondor rattrapent cet écart. Serpentard menait par 170 points 30 !!! Malefoy voletait, heureux, autour de Harry, qui n'avait pas franchement bougé depuis le coup d'envoi, une demi heure plus tôt. Un groupe de Serpentard s'avançait vers les anneaux de Gryffondor. Malefoy, qui commençait a s'ennuyer de ce manque de combativité, tentait de faire réagir son rival. -Oh, Potter ! C'est ça ton équipe ? tu es vraiment tombé très bas dis moi ! Aucune réaction -Je pensais que tu étais le meilleur attrapeur junior ? Tes dons se sont envolés ? Toujours pas de réaction. -Et au fait, il y a une chose que je me demandais. Tes parents, ils sont réels où c'est juste des hologrammes ? Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, lui adressa un regard dédaigneux, et retourna a sa contemplation du. vide -Et ta copine, elle te fait la gueule parce que t'as assassiné son père ? Harry tressaillit. Malefoy avait touché la corde sensible, et apparemment cela ne lui avait pas échappé puisqu'il recommença une nouvelle attaque : -Et c'est vrai que tu lui a relancé le sort, au macchabée ? Il parait que ce n'est pas bien, tu sais, tu aurais pu le mutiler. Je suis sûr que ça t'aurait procuré une immense joie !  
  
Harry lança un regard noir a Malefoy qui éclata de rire, et partit d'un coup vers l'opposé du terrain. Harry, passablement énervé, se lança a sa poursuite. Plus rien ne comptait que de rattraper Malefoy et de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Le match, les supporters, Cho qui s'époumonait à commenter le match, tout cela avait disparut.  
  
Quelque secondes plus tard, Harry arriva a la hauteur de Drago. Mais étrangement, malgré son sourire en coin, celui-ci ne réagissait pas plus qu'autre chose. Il était penché en avant, son regard rivé sur un point mobile. Le vif d'Or. Harry leva la main. Devait il frapper Drago Malefoy, ou remporter le match ? Non, il se vengerait plus tard. Seul comptait le match a présent. Un bon moyen de montrer aux Serpentard qu'il était toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. D'un discret coup d'épaule, Harry déstabilisa Malefoy, avança un peu plus sa main, et attrapa le Vif.  
  
Les supporters de Gryffondor, tout comme McGonagall qui avait mangé tous ses ongles, éclatèrent de joie. Harry, lui, se contenta d'atterrir, de jeter un coup d'?il au score, et de remonter au château suscitant l'étonnement des spectateurs. -Potter, que faites vous donc ? Vous ne restez pas faire la fête ? Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et reparti vers le château.  
  
Ce soir là, il n'y eut pas réellement de fête chez les Gryffondor. Les supporters célébrèrent leur victoire pendant une bonne heure, mais lorsque Harry fit son entrée , avec une mine de tête de déterré, tout le monde se tût. Personne n'avait remarqué que Harry n'était pas là, et Lilia ou Ron ne l'avait pas réellement mentionné. S'apercevant qu'il avait cassé l'ambiance, Harry murmurra un rapide : -Continuez, ne vous en faites pas ! Mais malgré cela, la fête ne reprit pas. Les Gryffondor finirent leur soirée comme à leur habitude, dans le calme, parlant de la sortie à Pré au Lard qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.  
  
***  
  
Harry errait dans les couloirs, insomniaque, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le lendemain soir aurait lieu la fête d'Halloween. Dans la journée, les élèves étaient invités a se rendre à Pré au Lard, et le soir, comme d'habitude, il y devait y avoir un banquet. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur a faire la fête, ou bien a partir faire les boutiques, et cela pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il n'avait plus franchement d'amis avec qui s'amuser, et deuxièmement, Halloween représentait bien trop de choses à ses yeux maintenant. Lorsqu'il avait un an, ses parents étaient morts, pendant toute son enfance il n'avait jamais pu partir collecter des friandises, ou les rares fois ou il l'avait fait, c'était pour les donner à Dudley après. Plus tard, il avait combattu un troll, s'était fait accusé d'être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, il avait passé une nuit a ne pas dormir en attendant un prétendu assassin, et en quatrième année, Ron avait arrêté de lui parler parce qu'il était inexplicablement Champion de Poudlard au tournoi des trois Sorciers. Et l'année dernière. l'année dernière. il était sur le point de sortir avec Cho, mais Dumbledore avait annoncé l'arrivée imminente de Lilia. Et puis le lendemain. Sirius avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps car Voldemort l'avait presque tué. Mais que ferait il cette année ? Quel évènement étrange allait encore arriver ?  
  
Peut être qu'il ne se passerait rien du tout. Peut être que le seul malheur qu'il aurait cet année ce serait de rester à la table des Gryffondor, regardant tous ses amis rigoler entre eux, sans pouvoir leur parler.  
  
-Oh et puis a quoi bon ? murmurra-t-il.  
  
Finalement, il vallait mieuxne pas se montrer au banquet demain soir. C'était peut être plus prudent de passer inaperçu, de disparaître, de ne pas essayer de sa faire passer pour ce que l'on est plus. Harry remonta dans sa chambre, bien décidé a ne pas sortir de la Salle Commune le lendemain. Il remonta au dortoir, rentra dans son lit, et se coucha. -Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda Ron -Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ? -Je. -Laisse moi tu veux, j'ai envie de dormir. -Mais je. -Laisse moi.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry mis un certain temps avant de comprendre pourquoi le dortoir, puis la Salle Commune était pratiquement vides. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween. Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient invités a se rendre au village pour s'amuser, faire des courses, rester entre amis. En soupirant, il remonta a sa chambre, repensant à Sirius. Il y trois ans, c'était la première fois qu'il s'était réellement manifesté. Il lui avait fait peur même. Il n'aurait pas dû. Si seulement il avait su, il se serait empressé de lui apporter Queudver, et de se rendre au ministère de la Magie. Mais il était resté ignorant. Il avait continué de croire que l'affreux Sirius Black était un traître. Un an de perdu.  
  
Harry contempla le mur, au dessus de son lit. Il y avait quelques photos de ses amis, et une majorité de photographies de Sirius qui lui faisaient de grand signes. Etant conscient que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il s'adressa au plus récent des portraits : -Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? Le portrait baissa les yeux. -Pourquoi tu me laisses seul, ici ? Le portrait parut honteux et désolé. -Pourquoi est ce que je pense à toi tout le temps ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te parler ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Sirius ! Plus Harry continuait, plus sa frustration grandissait, et plus les portraits avaient l'air désolés. Finalement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : -C'est inutile de faire ça, se dit il, si je veux continuer de vivre, il faut que j'arrête de me. de. penser à toi. Et à ces mots, il sortit sa baguette, et décrocha tous les portraits de son parrain. Un a un, avant de les ranger, il les contempla une dernière fois. Sirius et ses parents, Sirius et Lilia, Sirius avec Ron, Hermione et lui, Sirius a 16 ans. Sirius la veille de leur expédition. La peine remonta jusqu'à Harry. Il avait envie de mettre le feu a ces stupides photographies, il avait envie de tout oublier, de recommencer sa vie. Pourquoi n'avait il pas eu une vie normale ? il devait ioublier/i son parrain.  
  
***  
  
Vers six heures du soir, les élèves commencèrent à apparaître à l'entrée du parc. Harry hésita a prendre sa cape, sa carte, et a partir faire un tour, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux différentes solutions qui s'offraient à lui. -Tiens ! salut Harry ! t'as passé une bonne journée ? -Merci Seamus, oui je. me suis bien amusé. Seamus Finnigan. Sûrement l'un des seuls qui lui adressait encore la parole de temps en temps. Après tout, Sirius n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien professeur pour lui, et il ne connaissait pas la véritable « raison » de sa démission de dernière minute. Ron, qui était entré juste derrière Seamus, regarda Harry d'un air suspicieux. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas allé à Pré au Lard. -Je vais faire un tour ! lança Harry en voyant que Ron n'avait pas l'air décidé a. a quoi d'ailleurs ? Que pouvait il bien faire ?  
  
Harry erra pendant une bonne heure dans les couloirs, se laissant guider par son instinct, ne sachant pas spécialement où il se rendait. Finalement, il se retrouva dans des escaliers qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ressemblait étrangement à ceux qui l'avaient menés a la pièce ou reposait Sirius, à la différence près que ceux-ci étaient propres. Intrigué, Harry descendit et se retrouva face a une porte en bois verni où il était inscrit :  
  
icenterEntrée strictement réservée à A.P.W.B.D au sujet de  
H.J.P./i/center  
  
A.P.W.B.D ??? qui cela pouvait-il être ? Harry réfléchit un instant, mais il ne connaissait personne avec un nom aussi long. Quant à H.J.P, cela aurait très bien pu être l'abréviation de Harry James Potter, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer : pourquoi aurait on créé une salle uniquement pour lui ? Chassant cette idée de son esprit, Harry jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre, et, constatant que tous les élèves devait être partis dîner, il prit le chemin du retour.  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait une heure que Harry était installé sur son lit, en tailleur, en espérant que quelque chose se produise. Il voulait qu'un évènement arrive, même la plus infime des choses. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie en spectateur en attendant que Lilia, Ron et Hermione comprennent qu'il n'y était pour rien ! Si seulement une chose étrange pouvait se produire. On était à Poudlard après tout, il allait forcément arriver quelque chose. On avait jamais vu une année banale depuis la création de l'école. Découragé, il se laissa tombé allongé sur son lit, et poussa un long soupir.  
  
Il n'y avait que lui et le silence rien d'autre. Pendant cinq minutes il n'y eu aucun bruit dans toute la salle de Gryffondor. Puis, finalement, une sorte de roulement de tambour se fit entendre. Cela aurait pu être les élèves qui remontaient, mais il était bien trop tôt. Alors. qu'est ce que c'était ?  
  
La table de nuit de Harry se mit à trembler dangeureusement. Harry pensa qu'un Epouvantard s'était peut être caché, mais si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait sûrement vu venir : la créature ne serait sûrement pas passé à côté d'une petite blague. Etonné, ne sachant que faire, Harry regarda sa table de chevet, la baguette serrée dans sa main droite.  
  
Soudainement, le tiroir s'ouvrit d'un coup, comme tiré par une force supérieure, et toutes les photos que Harry y avait enfermé en sortir. Abasourdi, le jeune sorcier ne bougeait toujours pas. Les images se mirent alors à tourner très rapidement en cercle, autour de sa tête. Retrouvant ses esprits, Harry brandit sa baguette et cria : -Stupefix ! Mais les images au lieu de s'arrêter se regroupèrent vers la tête de Harry, et le frappèrent ensemble avec la puissance d'un marteau.  
  
*** (ndla : j'ai faillit couper ici, mais avec tout le temps que je vous ai fait attendre, je pouvais bien vous en rajouté un bout. même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit bout.)  
  
-Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? -vite, allez chercher Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh ! -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? -C'est une nouvelle attaque ? -Colin, colin, je veux rentrer, je ne veux pas qu'il nous tue, je. -Ginny, prévient ses parents ! Envoie leur un hibou ! -Ne bougez pas Mlle Weasley, je vais m'en occuper tout à l'heure. Pompom, pourriez vous l'emmener à l'Infirmerie et essayer de voir ce qu'il a ? -Oui Monsieur le Directeur. -Quant a vous, repartez vite dans vos dortoir, je ne veux voir dans cette pièce que ceux qui y dorment !  
  
*** Une fois que tout les élèvent eurent regagnés leurs chambres, Dumbledore se retrouva seul dans l'Infirmerie avec Harry et bien sûr Mme Pomfresh qui était en train de l'ausculter. -A votre avis qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? -Je ne sais pas. Il y avait des photos de Sirius Black par terre dans la chambre, peut être qu'il a essayer de mettre fin à. -non, je ne pense pas. Il me semble que Harry ne va pas très bien en ce moment. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est depuis que. je lui ai demandé de relancer le sort sur son parrain. -Vous avez quoi ? -Vous avez très bien entendu Pompom. Malheureusement, cela ne semble pas avoir réellement bien marché. Et Harry a très mal prit le fait que. mais enfin, il fallait s'y attendre, n'est ce pas ? Mme Pomfresh ne répondit rien. Puis, elle alla chercher sa propre baguette magique, en donna un coup sur un flacon rose bonbon, et admnistra son contenu a Harry.  
  
Celui-ci tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Le professeur Dumbledore parut soulagé, et commença à parler : -Comment te sens tu Harry ? -Qui êtes vous ? -Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école que tu fréquentes depuis. -Quelle école ? -Attends. Peux tu me dire ton nom entier ? Le garçon réfléchit un instant et répondit : -Je m'appelle Harry. -Harry comment ? -Harry. je ne sais pas. -Oh par la barbe de Merlin. Monsieur le Directeur. Il a perdu la mémoire.  
  
*** That's all folks !!!!! voila la fin de ce neuvième chapitre qui, je vous l'accorde, a mit du temps a venir ! En attendant vos commentaires (c'est-à-dire des REVIEWS) je réponds a vos messages !!!!  
  
Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES !!! 


	10. Pour trouver son chemin dans son esprit,...

Chapitre 10 : Le retour du Guerrier  
  
Ron ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il pensait, au fond de lui que Harry avait raison. Content de sa petite discussion avec son meilleur ami, Harry rentra dans son lit et s'endormi, rêvant de Cho et de...  
  
Salut ! C'est Halloween aujourd'hui. C'était le jour préféré de Lily et James. Le jour de la révélation. Tu ne te souviens pas ? non, non, non, je parle d'un événement gai, idiot. Pas du 31 Octobre 1981 ! Regarde... -Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'élection du Roi et de la Reine des Morts, annonça Dumbledore. La fille et le garçon dont les noms sortiront des deux urnes devront passer la soirée ensemble, et ne pourront se défaire de ce lien que lorsque la dernière personne aura quitté la salle. Monsieur Rusard, les urnes s'il vous plait. Tu vois, les élèves murmurent tous que c'est le beau Sirius Black(ndla : c'est vrai qu'il devait être pas mal...mais bon, c'est mon perso préféré, alors je vais pas dire le contraire...)qui sera élu. Et pourtant, écoute... -Le roi de la soirée est, clama Dumbledore, un Gryffondor. Il s'agit de James Potter ! Regarde, tu vois Sirius, il est ravi, après tout, James, c'est comme son frère, mais là je ne t'apprend pas grand chose... -La Reine de la soirée, reprit le Directeur, oh par la barbe de Merlin ça risque de faire des étincelles, mais c'est également une Gryffondor, il s'agit de... Lily Evans ! Regarde, James est perplexe, fait attention à ses yeux, la situation n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça. Regarde aussi les Maraudeurs, ils sont morts de rire, donc ce n'était pas un coup qu'ils avaient monté pour embêter James. Et regarde Lily aussi, elle est un peu énervée d'être avec James, et lui il regarde le fil doré qui les relie avec une drôle de tête, et Dumbledore, tu vois il en sait plus que tout le monde sur l'importance de la situation, son regard en dit long...  
  
-Harry ! -Quoi, Ron ? -Pourquoi tu applaudis ? -Oh c'est rien. Laisse moi dormir, tu veux. Il n'est que quatre heure du matin. -Ok, bonne nuit. -Bonne nuit. -Hé Harry ? -Qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin ? -Je crois que... t'as raison...peut être que je ... -J'ai toujours raison Ron. on en parlera demain. Je dors. Harry mis un peu plus de temps à s'endormir cette fois ci. Ron l'avait tiré de sa « discussion » avec Terry Hapo. Il ne connaitrait jamais la fin...  
  
A te revoila ! C'est dommage, tu as raté une bonne soirée. Mais bon, voici la fin. Le monde réel passe beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ici. Enfin, tout dépent où tu te considère puisque je suis le Lien. Bref, comme tu le vois, Sirius et Rémus n'ont pas l'air décidé à sortir. Ils préfèrent empêcher James et Lily de se séparer. La soirée a été mouvementée, ils ont eu du mal à ne pas s'entretuer, et maintenant on dirait que ça va mieux... Tiens, Sirius et Rémus se sont calmés, mais il ne sont toujours pas monté se coucher... Ils jouent avec le feu en se mettant tout près de la porte...On dirait que James et Lily sont fatigués. Regarde, ils sont tous les deux assis par terre. Et, oh, tiens ! Comme c'est mignon... Lily vient de s'endormir sur l'épaule de James. Et regarde, elle sourit en dormant... Elle cache quelque chose... Et regarde Potter, il a poser sa tête contre la sienne et commence à somnoler... Tu comprends d'où ça vient tout ça ? Mais a tu compris que je suis le lien... Mais pas celui que tu penses...le lien...le vrai...  
  
Harry se réveilla très tôt le dimanche matin. Il avait encore rêvé de Terry, et le message qu'il lui avait fait passer l'avait empêcher de dormir. Ainsi, ce n'était qu'un coup du sort qui avait rapproché ses parents. Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de lien entre ses parents... apparemment, ce n'était pas le fil doré... C'était quelque chose de... de quoi ? pourquoi ce Terry Hapo était il le Lien ? Toujours est il que Harry était réveillé, et qu'il décida de descendre à la Grande Salle en espérant croiser Lilia ou Sirius pour avoir quelques explications sur le mystère entourant la jeune fille. -Salut Sirius, ça va ? -Salut Harry. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. -Comment se fait il que tu es eu l'air aussi surpris que moi en ce qui concerne le nom de cette fille ? -Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Emily White... C'est moi qui suit aller la chercher. Elle était à Beauxbatons. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était orpheline. C'est tout. -Et...elle est de ta famille ? C'est ta fille ? -Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il y a 80% de chance que ce soit le cas. Il faut dire qu'elle me ressemble pas mal... Et puis son nom... Mais tiens, la voilà. J'aimerais bien lui parler. Tu veux venir ? -Je t'avouerais que c'est pour ça que je suis descendu. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre hier. Tu me l'aurais dit si tu avait été marié ? -Biens sûr que oui. -Hé Lilia ! lança Harry, on peut venir manger avec toi ? la jeune fille acquiesça et demanda : -Les professeurs mangent avec les élèves ici ? A Beauxbatons... -Non, mais là c'est un cas particulier. Venez on va aller à côté. Sirius entraina donc les adolescents dans la salle où avait eu la première réunion après le lancement du tournoi des trois sorciers. Le jour même où son nom était sortit de la Coupe. A l'époque, il y avait Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum et Cédric. D'ailleurs pour lui, ça avait été le début de la fin... -Alors Lilia, comment se fait il que tu ne m'ai pas dit ton vrai nom ? -On m'a toujours appelé Emily White. Dans la lettre que j'ai reçu avant votre arrivée, on m'a révélé ma vrai identité, et on m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été masquée à cause des mages noirs. Alors j'ai pensé... -Sirius n'est pas un mage noir, coupa Harry. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il en soit ainsi un jour. -Tu connais tes parents ? demanda Sirius la voix rauque ? -Non. Ma mère a préférer se suicider un an après ma naissance. Elle avait déjà fuit mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. -Elle est décédé quand ? -Quatorze ans jours pour jour. Harry réfléchit. Sa mère s'était suicidé le jour de l'arrestation de Sirius. Ca expliquait bien des choses. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fuit ? -Sais tu ce qui c'est passé il y a quatorze ans ?murmura Sirius. -On m'a raconté qu'un sorcier avait tué douze personne d'un coup pour se remettre de la mort de Voldemort. Je pense que ma mère devait être la femme de l'un des morts. Harry et Sirius se regardèrent longuement. Ils pensaient la même chose : la vérité devait être rétablie. Cette fille ne pouvait pas croire que son père était un moldu où un sorcier déchu (c'est a dire Pettigrow) ! Harry pensa à quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui étaient Sirius Black le soit disant plus grand criminel de tout les temps (enfin jusqu'à l'été passé) et Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant. Harry décida que l'histoire serait plus objective s'il la racontait, et sur un signe de tête de son parrain il commença : -Je vais te raconter ce que je sais de l'histoire. Un homme, était le meilleur ami du couple Potter qui étaient la cible de Voldemort. Pour se cacher, ils ont décidés de recourir au sortilège de Fidélitas. Tu sais ce que c'est ? -Oui, c'est quand on cache un secret dans un être unique, et que seule cette personne peut le révéler. -Voilà. Et comme les Potter savaient qu'un de leur proche informait Voldemort, ils ont décider de bluffer et au lieu de cacher leur secret dans le meilleur ami de James Potter, il l'ont caché dans un autre de leur ami : Peter Pettigrow. Juste pour bluffer, parce qu'ils pensaient que Voldemort irait directement chez leur meilleur ami -Malheureusement, personne ne l'a jamais su... murmura Sirius qui se tut sur un regard insistant de Harry. -Et comme je le disais, Pettigrow, qui était un mangemort, à dénoncé les Potter, et ils sont mort... Je suppose que tu connais l'histoire des Potter ? -Oui, Harry Potter à mit fin au règne de Voldemort en contrant l'Avada Kedavra de on ne sait quelle manière... -C'est ça. répondit Harry légèrement troublé par le ton désinvolte de la jeune fille (ce qui le soulagea de ne pas avoir à faire à une fan surexcitée qui fixait sa cicatrice). Et tout le monde à cru que le meilleur ami des Potter les avait tué. Le lendemain, c'est à dire le premier novembre 1981, Pettigrow, pour éviter les ennuis, à coincé le prétendu assassin et a hurlé qu'il avait trahi James et Lily. Et a ce moment la, il à lancé un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue en tuant douze moldus, s'est tranché le doigt, et s'est changé en rat. Comme tout s'est passé très rapidement, les gens ont cru une fois de plus que le meilleur ami des Potter avait une fois de plus tuer un des ses amis d'enfance, et comme il riait à gorge déployé, ça a encouragé cette rumeur. Le faux assassins a donc été envoyé à Azkaban tandis que Pettigrow à passé douze ans sous sa forme animagus. Il y a deux ans, l'assassin c'est échappé de la prison, mais tu as du en entendre parler, non ? -Il n'en n'ont rien dit en France. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre. C'était une affaire très importante, non ? -Le ministère à étouffé l'affaire pour ne pas être la risée du conseil international des ministres de la magie, expliqua Sirius. -Enfin bref, il y a deux ans, trois jeunes ont retrouvés l'évadé, et dedans il y avait Harry Potter. Il croyait qu'il s'était échappé pour le tuer, et lorsque le fuyard a attrapper son meilleur ami, il a décider de le sauver en vengeant du même coup ses parents. Mais il s'est rendu compte que Pettigrow était encore en vie sous la forme du rat de son ami, et a comprit que le sois disant plus grand assassin de tous les temps était innocent, et que celui qui avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin a titre posthume était le coupable. Il s'est donc lié d'amitié avec le vrai innocent et comme Pettigrow était partit rejoindre Voldemort (d'ailleurs je t'avouerais que c'est en partie à cause de lui que ce crétin est de retour) le meilleur ami des Potter a dut prendre la fuite. Cet été, il a été mis en liberté conditionnelle, et finalement, il a été innocenté avec les excuses du ministères. Voilà, tu sais tout. -Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avances pour l'instant... D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas vos noms à tout les deux. Comment tu sais tout ça ?demanda- t-elle à Harry -Tout simplement parce que je suis Harry Potter et que lui c'est... -Le meilleur ami des Potter ? suggéra Lila. -Exactement, affirma Sirius qui n'avait pas dit grand chose, je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black. (et il insista particulièrement sur le Black). La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Devant elle se tenait deux personne extrêmement importantes : le Survivant (bien qu'elle n'affectionna pas trop cette étiquette qu'on mettait a un pauvre orphelin) et Sirius Black... Son père... -Est-ce que je...balbutia-t-elle, je suis... vous êtes... -Ca ne m'étonnerais pas. Tu me ressembles un peu, j'étais pareil en mec à ton age, plaisanta-t-il. Mais parle moi de ta mère... -Je ne sais pas grand chose. Elle s'appelait Serena. Elle a vécu en Angleterre. Elle... -Tu as dit Serena ? Tu veux parler de Serena D'Asesino ? -Oui...Pourquoi ? -Il faut que tu saches... Ta mère ne s'est pas enfuit. Je l'ai chassé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte... Je sais que ça risque de te faire un choc, mais ta mère... il fit une pause pour respirer. -ta mère...la dernière femme que j'ai aimé...m'a beaucoup déçu. Harry regarda son parrain en fronçant les sourcils, qu'avait pu faire cette Serena pour que Sirius la chasse. D'accord, il avait un tempérament fort, mais même s'il avait put être un peu macho dans sa jeunesse, il était un minimum galant, il le fallait forcément, c'était un vrai tombeur, alors il faisait très attention... -qu'a-t-elle fait pour vous...te...vous... décevoir ? -Elle nous a trahi, James, Lily et moi. Un soir. Le 24 septembre 1980, j'ai découvert qu'elle était une mangemorte. Elle avait la marque des Ténèbres gravée sous...près de... enfin à un endroit pas très courant (ndla : non, non, non, ce n'est pas sur son sexe, bande d'obsédés ! c'est sur le buste...et c'est pas sur ses seins non plus, il l'aurait déjà vu...bon d'accord je vous le dit, c'était sous son bras.) -Ta copine étais mangemorte ! s'écria Harry. Mais enfin Sirius, pourquoi l'avoir caché ? tout le monde peut faire des erreurs... -Je t'expliquerais plus tard Harry. Je ne sais même pas moi même pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. -Donc ma mère était partisante de Voldemort... Ca explique beaucoup de choses... -Quoi ?demandèrent Harry et Sirius en même temps. -Ce chapeau... Il a hésité... -Toi aussi ? s'étonna Harry -Harry ! ne me dis pas que le chapeau a voulu t'envoyer chez les fous, toi aussi ! s'indigna Sirius Harry hocha la tête... Il était heureux de ne pas être le seul à avoir été un choix difficile pour le vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé. -Il a hésité avec Serpentard, expliqua Lilia. Mais en venant, vous m'aviez expliqué les maisons et j'ai compris que Serpentard c'était le rebus. Sirius sourit. Il croyait se revoir a quinze ans. Les cheveux, les yeux, ce pétillant qu'il avait perdu, cette façon de parler, ce rejet des Serpentard... Elle ne semblait rien tenir de sa mère... Heureusement... Un long silence s'imposa. Harry réfléchit au choses qui avait pu faire tourner le choixpeau en bourrique. Pour lui, c'était évident, c'était les restes de Voldemort qu'il y avait en lui (à son grand déplaisir), pour Lilia, ça devait être sa mère, ce qu'elle avait mit en elle. Et pour Sirius, ça devait être son tempérament fort et cette habitude qu'il avait d'aller au bout des choses, mêmes quand elles paraissaient impossible (comme s'évader d'Azkaban par exemple...). Le jeune sorcier regarda sa montre et pour rompre le silence, s'écria : -Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Ron et Hermione vont finir par croire que j'ai disparut, et à force de parler ça m'a donner faim. Quoi que c'est normal, il est midi. On sort ? -Oui, attend une seconde, répondit Lilia, je voudrais te demander un truc...euh...papa... Sirius sourit. C'était un sourire franc, tel que Harry ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un peu du Sirius d'avant Voldemort reprenait le dessus. Inutile de dire qu'il était profondément ému. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. C'était une grande première. Harry, lui, se demandait ce que ça faisait de retrouver son père, bien vivant, après quatorze année orphelines. Papa... il ne prononcerait jamais ce mot... C'était impossible... A cause d'un crétin mordu de pouvoir... -Vas-y, demande, parvint à articuler Sirius. -Voilà, je voulais savoir, quoi que, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses me donner une réponse... D'où vient mon prénom. Est ce que ça à un rapport avec Lily Potter ? -Je pense que oui... Tu vois, Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec James, Lily avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre la plus part des Gryffondor, ou plutôt, tous les maraudeurs (c'est à dire Rémus, James, Pettigrow et moi) à dos. Et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'allier avec des Serpentard. Par exemple, elle s'entendait assez bien avec Rogue, dont elle prenait parfois la défense. -Oui, je ne comprend pas moi on plus Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là !- En tout cas, sa meilleur amie, bien qu'étant à Gryffondor, aurait put selon moi aller à Serpentard. Et elle s'appelait Serena d'Asesino... Même quand Serena est passé du mauvais côté, elle n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Lily et James par respect pour son amie. C'est pour ça que Lily s'en est un peu éloigné, et je pense que si elle t'a donné un nom si ressemblant, c'est parce qu'elle espérait que tu serais comme Lily plus tard, et que tu ne deviendrais pas comme elle était... Parce que je pense qu'au fond, elle avait honte. Mais lorsque quelqu'un passe du côté des forces du mal, il est très difficile de savoir s'il reste une part d'humanité et de sentiments en lui. Lilia hocha la tête et se leva. Apparament, elle avait apprit beaucoup plus de choses en une matinée qu'en un an, et paraissait un peu abasourdi. Harry se leva, et les autres suivirent. Il proposa à la jeune fille de venir manger avec Hermione, Ron et lui, et elle accepta de bon cœur.  
  
-Harry ! On t'a cherché partout ! Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? demanda Hermione -Ouais, Herm' à raison, t'étais où Harry ? -J'étais dans la petite salle à côté avec Sirius et Lilia. C'est sa fille. -Enchantée, déclara Hermione d'un air souriant. -Ravi de te connaître, ajouta Ron qui semblait mieux se maitriser. -Lilia, je te présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mes deux meilleurs amis. Le repas commença tranquillement. Le trio apprit pas mal de choses sur Lilia, et vice et versa. Ainsi, Harry apprit que Lilia adorait le Quidditch (d'ailleurs il lui promis de lui faire essayer son balai). Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles en entendant qu'elle avait été maltraitée dans un orphelinat de moldus (et harry pensa qu'il n'avait pas été si malchanceux que ça...) et Hermione s'extasia des connaissances de la jeune fille en potions : -Vraiment ? Tu sais faire tout ça ! Mais c'est que j'ai de la concurrence ! -On s'en fiche de la concurrence, Herm', coupa Ron. -L'avantage, c'est que je ne serais plus le seul souffre douleur de Rogue, déclara Harry avec philosophie, ce qui s'en suivit d'un éclat de rire. -Rogue, commença Lilia, c'est le prof qui est là-bas et que me regardait avec un air dégouté ? -Ah oui, expliqua Harry, Rogue t'as fait un honneur hier soir... C'est mon regard privé spécialement réservé à la célébrité de bas étages. -il ne t'aime pas Rogue ? s'étonna Lilia -Non, expliqua Ron, il détestait son père et il trouve que Harry lui...ressemble trop. -Il dit qu'il se pavane, qu'il est arrogant, qu'il contourne tous les règlements (d'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout à fait faux) -hé ! Te gènes pas surtout ! Je te signale que tu es souvent mêlé a mes petites histoires, mademoiselle préfète parfaite ! Et tout le monde partit dans un énorme fou rire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Lilia s'entendait parfaitement avec le trio, mais comment pouvait il en être autrement lorsqu'on connaissait Sirius et James ? Hermione, qui avait bien pris la plaisanterie de tout à l'heure, n'arrivait toujours pas à s'arrêter de rire, et Ron et Harry, qui rajoutaient des commentaires sur Rogue n'étaient pas prêts de le faire non plus. Quoiqu'un événement plutôt inattendu vint semer la pagaille au dessert. -Aie ! s'écria Harry en se massant le front. -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu as mal à la tête ?demanda Lilia -Non, c'est pas ça... C'est lui... Il arrive... Je le sens... Harry se tenait maintenant le front à pleines mains. Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir remarqué (mais il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à surveiller Harry) mais Sirius avait l'air sur ses gardes, tout comme Rémus qui était assis à côté de lui. Mais qui pouvait tromper un chien et un loup garou ?  
  
Un éclair déchira la salle. Ce n'était pas un éclair comme les autres, il ne venait pas du plafond magique de la salle, mais avait apparut au beau milieu de celle ci. Il était vert, menaçant, et présageait de bien sombres choses. L'éclair se sépara en millier de petites branches et enferma Harry dans une bulle. Ce dernier eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer en face de lui. Juste en face de l'endroit où se trouvait... : -Voldemort ! -Harry Potter, comme on se retrouve. -Allez vous en ! Autour de lui, Harry voyait les élèves, terrifiés. La plus part d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu Voldemort, et quand aux professeurs, ils n'arrivaient pas à percer la bulle. -Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait, Harry. Mais on dirait que tu t'es senti protégé par ce vieux fou ! regarde le, il est pathétique, il n'arrive même pas à forcer la sphère. -C'est vous qui êtes pathétique. -Moi ? Regarde le, il ne pense même pas à utiliser la Vraie Magie... Il n'y a rien de plus simple, pourtant... -La Magie Noire est la solution de facilité pour les tueurs et les sorciers déchus ! -oh, je vois que tu n'as pas bien comprit... Endo...non, finalement,je suis pressé, choisis, tu viens avec moi ou tu meurt... -Je préfère mourir un millier de fois plûtot que de vous rejoindre. -Ah bon ? Tu es bête Potter, mais courageux. Tout comme l'était ton cher père. Je te donne une deuxième chance. Endoloris ! Et en réaction à ce sort, Harry se tordit de douleur par terre. Les yeux ruisselants de larmes, il aperçut Hermione et Ron qui frappaient la sphère comme des déments en criant son nom. Il vit Sirius entrer dans une colère folle. Dumbledore qui essayait des sorts de plus en plus puissants pour faire céder le concentré de magie noire qui l'isolait du reste du monde. Harry apperçut également Neville. Plus blême que jamais. Il voyait en vrai, sous ses propres yeux, comment étaient morts ses parents. Et là c'était sur un humain, pas sur une araignée...Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il espérait que Harry s'en sortirait mieux que ses géniteurs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer dans la même situation... -Alors ? demanda Voldemort. Tu viens ? -Vous m'avez convaincu, déclara Harry avec un air diabolique. -tant mieux, allons y ! Nous allons faire de grandes choses toi et moi, maintenant que tu as compris. -Je crois que j'ai bien mieux compris que vous... -Comment ça ? Allez, tu m'expliqueras en chemin, viens ! -Jamais ! -impero ! J'ai dit viens ! Harry sentit son esprit se vider et une terrible envie d'obéir à l'ordre qui venait de lui être lancer envahir ses pensées. Il regarda son agresseur. -Je ne vous suivrait pas ! -Vraiment ? -J'en suis sûr. Faites moi ce que vous voulez, tuez moi si ça vous chantes, lancez moi des milliers de Doloris, mais jamais je ne vous suivrait. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il put voir les mines inquiètes (mais réjouies) de Dumbledore et Sirius. -Très bien. Si tu le veux. C'est ta vie... Enfin, ça ne l'est plus pour longtemps, je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé et je partirais ! Avada Kedavra ! Un éclair fulgurant de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry sauta sur le côté en lançant un désespéré sortilège de désarmement, mais trop tard, et le sort le toucha de plein fouet. Voldemort, avec son rire glacé et déchirant eut une lueur de triomphe sur son visage (enfin, ce qui lui servait de visage) et transplana.  
  
Harry était là, allongé sur le sol. Inconscient. Mort. Cho tanta de traverser la salle pour aller le rejoindre mais Dumbledore ordonna à tout le monde de rester calme et assis. Il couru au chevet de Harry, suivit de Sirius et Lupin. Hermione et Ron, qui avaient été déséquilibrés quand la sphère avait cédé était assis par terre, les yeux pleins de larmes. En étant de choc. L'un étant incapable de consoler l'autre. Lilia, qui était arrivé la veille avait le teint verdatre. Celui qui aurait pu devenir son frère par substitution venait de mourir et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Dumbledore se tenait debout, l'air grave, plus vieux que jamais. Deux de ses défenses venaient de tomber : la barrière du château qui rendait la Grande Salle inattaquable, et le Survivant que tout le monde pensait capable d'éliminer Voldemort comme il l'avait fait par le passé. C'était la fin de tout. Le commencement d'une aire nouvelle. Celle du règne de la Magie Noire. Ce meurtre était l'arrêt de mort des moldus et des sorciers né moldus. Dumbledore fit apparaître une sorte de lit sur lequel était posé un drap blanc. Il fit léviter Harry et le posa dessus. Il secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant. Le jeune Harry Potter venait de sombrer dans les Abymes comme l'avaient fait ses parents quatorze ans auparavant. Dumbledore fit signe aux élèves et professeurs de s'asseoir (car tous n'avait pas obéi la première fois, évidemment). Sirius resta avec Hermione, Ron et sa fille pour tenter de les consoler, mais sa douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire deux mot. Un seul revenait sans cesse : Harry. Sirius culpabilisait. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une logue série d'échecs. D'abord son meilleur ami et sa femme, puis douze année à Azkaban à ruminer de sombres pensées morbides, suivies de deux années de fuite et de culpabilité devant « ce qu'il restait de James et Lily » (Harry) et aujourd'hui. Le jour où il apprenait que sa fille était vivante, il fallait que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils s'éteigne. A tout jamais. Ron et Hermione étaient vidés. Une partie d'eux même s'était enfuie lorsque Voldemort avait prononcé ces deux mots : les mots qui tuent. Cho pleurait elle aussi. Etait-elle maudite ? Est-ce que les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient destinées à se faire assassiner par Voldemort ? Tout le monde était triste. Sauf bien sûr Malefoy et sa clique de Serpentard, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Dumbledore reprit sa place à table, bu une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage (ce qui était assez surprenant d'ailleurs) et commença, la voix tremblotante: -Mes enfants. Un triste sort s'abat sur le monde de la Sorcellerie. Harry Potter, qui était incontestablement l'un des meilleurs atouts des forces du bien vient de s'éteindre sous nos yeux. Harry était un garçon peu gâté par la vie. Ses parents avaient été assassiné tout comme lui, lorsqu'il avait un an. Il avait été ensuite totalement écarté du monde de la Magie et était partit vivre chez les moldus le temps qu'il apprenne a assumer son rôle de Survivant. Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien je regrette d'avoir prit cette décision. J'aurais dut le prendre sous mon aile. Il aurait grandit à Poudlard, aurait eu des amis, une enfance heureuse... Mais non. Le destin à fait qu'il est allé vivre chez des moldus terre à terre, détestant tout ce qui touche à la magie et qui par dessus tout, le maltraitait. Lorsqu'il est arrivé au Collège, il a parut heureux pour la première fois de sa vie, mais se fut de courte durée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mage noir rancunier lui courait après. Harry a écarté a plusieurs reprise son bonheur et à préféré frôlé la mort par quatre fois depuis qu'il est entré ici. En première année, il a empêché le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres en sauvant de justesse la Pierre Philosophale. En deuxième année, il s'est rendu dans la chambre des Secrets pour sauver la sœur de son meilleur ami, Ginny Weasley et a part la même occasion affronté un basilic, à ses risques et périls. L'année suivante, pour sauver Ronald Weasley, il n'a pas hésiter à rencontrer Sirius Black qui voulait soit disant le tuer et enfin, l'année dernière, il a assisté à la Renaissance de Voldemort et s'est battu en duel contre lui. Au bout de quinze ans, Voldemort à eu raison de lui, mais sachez tous que Harry restera dans nos cœurs à jamais, car c'était un élève et un joueur de Quidditch hors-pair. L'école semblera vide sans le descendant des Maraudeurs. Je vous prierai de lever vos verres en son honneur. Dumbledore attrapa alors sa coupe d'une main tremblante, et la leva en disant à haute voix : -A la mémoire de Harry Potter Cette phrase fut répétée à l'unisson par les trois quarts de l'école. Hermione, plus choquée que jamais, lâcha sa coupe qui s'échappa de sa main qui tremblait plus fort qu'un séisme. Ron la répara d'un coup de baguette, et la lui rendit. Lui aussi tremblait. Il avait perdu un frère. Il avait perdu l'Ami. Celui qu'on ne croisai qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Celui qui était irremplaçable. La seule personne qui la comprenait et a qui il disait tout. Il ne s'en remettrai jamais.  
  
C'est bizarre comment deux mots, deux simples mots peuvent changer un destin. Le matin même, Ron ne s'occupait que de ses futiles chamailleries avec Hermione, un quart d'heure avant, il riait à gorge déployé avec ses amis, et maintenant...celui qu'il adorait, pour qui il aurait donné sa vie était partit. A tout jamais. Il ne rirait plus. Ce mot sortirait de son vocabulaire. Et même les blagues des jumeaux ne l'aiderait pas.  
  
-A la mémoire de Harry Potter, celui qui a osé. Murmura Dumbledore. En retenant une larme.  
  
C'était la première fois que Dumbledore apparaissait devant ses élèves de cette manière. Il était triste, et tellement indigné qu'une auréole de puissance semblait l'entourer. Son regard était déterminé, grave, et montrait que la lutte contre Voldemort serait acharné. Sirius, lui, perdait pied. Il était en train de sombrer au fond d'un gouffre profond et n'en ressortirait probablement jamais. Peut être que c'est cette immense peine qui lui fit faire quelque chose de vraiment idiot. Il se leva, couru au chevet de Harry et se mit à pleurer plus fort que jamais. -Allez Sirius, reprenez vous. C'est dur pour tout le monde... Il faut continuer de vivre... Ce n'est pas de votre faute, tenta de dire Hermione. Mais il était clair qu'elle même n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'elle disait ressentait la même chose que son professeur. -Tu ne comprends donc pas ?explosa celui-ci le regard plein de larmes. J'ai laissé mon meilleur ami et sa femme mourir, et maintenant je viens de laisser Voldemort éliminer tout ce qu'il restait d'eux. Pleurant de plus belle, Hermione acquiesça. Sirius, dans un dernier effort désespéré, attrapa le corps inerte de Harry et le secoua par les épaules : -Pourquoi ! Harry, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Harry ! James ! Lily ! revenez... Je vous en supplie. Je ne peux pas vivre ! Je n'ai plus rien sans vous. S'il vous plait, revenez... Lilia regardait son père, il perdait complètement les pédales. Toute sa culpabilité, toute sa souffrance qu'il avait réussi à refouler pendant quatorze ans remontait à la surface.  
  
-Harry, reviens... s'il te plait. Et voyant que ça ne servait à rien il se rassit. Tout le monde baissa les yeux vers le sol. Essayant d'oublier le terrible spectacle qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Le silence, plus lourd que jamais fut rompu par un événement inattendu. Des hurlements déchirèrent la salle et tout le monde regarda d'où ils provenaient : Harry. Il était secoué de spasmes, se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible, serrait frénétiquement sa main sur quelque chose dan le creux de son cou. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Harry était mort, il avait prit l'Avada Kedavra de plein fouet et personne n'avait rien put faire pour le protéger... Comment était ce possible qu'il soit prit d'une crise de convulsion ? -Mon collier ! s'exclama Cho en pleurant et souriant à la fois. C'est mon collier ! regardez ! Tout le monde fixa la main de Harry. Celle qui serrait quelque chose au point que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Un instant, il se calma. Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'il convulsait et tout s'arrêta comme par enchantement. Sa main retomba inerte, laissant voir un pendentif vert émeraude dans le creux du cou de Harry. Il était étrangement brillant, et une étrange fumée argentée semblait partir. -Ne bougez surtout pas, ordonna Dumbledore. Il ne faut surtout pas interrompre le processus. La fumée s'éleva de plus en plus haut, et prit une couleur argenté. Elle forma un silhouette énorme qui finit par se diviser en deux entités bien distinctes : un homme et une femme. Ils n'était pas très grand, et la majorité des sorciers présents dans la salle ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et qui étaient ces « fantômes ». Sirius les regardait, ne semblant pas comprendre. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Les morts ne revenaient à la vie que par le biais de la magie noire, mais pourtant... -J....James ??? Lily... ? Est-ce que... Les fantômes acquiescèrent et sourirent à leur ancien ami. C'était un sourire triste. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient revenus, leurs fils n'était plus. Lily, qui connaissait la vieille Magie, eut une idée, mais a-t-on jamais vu un fantôme lancer des sorts ? Toutefois, elle essaya. Elle n'avait plus rien a perdre à présent. -Que la vie de la mère, donné le jour de sa mort, fasse renaître le sauveur. Que l'amour du père volé a son fils lui redonne la force. Que la vie du défunt, remplacée par la tristesse de ses amis, le fasse revenir. Lily regarda son époux, Sirius, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Personne ne savait si sa tentative avait atteint son but. Et pourtant... Harry se frotta les yeux par en dessous ses lunettes, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures. Il se redressa, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi les gens le regardaient avec un regard si étrange. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il était toujours à Poudlard où s'il était passé dans l'autre monde. Et vit deux silhouettes au dessus de lui. Pales, fantomatiques. Il les avait déjà vu l'année précédente. Mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles étaient ici. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir lancé un sort en même temps que Voldemort... Il ne se souvenait que de deux mots : Avada Kedavra. Il regarda les silhouettes argentée, et murmura : -Maman ?...Papa ? et les fantômes acquiescèrent, leur joie semblant être au dessus des mots. Leurs fils avait survécu, encore... Harry détacha son regard de ses parents, et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde se pinçait, se donnait des claques, se frottait les yeux, murmurait des « il est vivant, c'est impossible ». Mais « impossible n'est pas magique ». Sirius, qui n'en revenait pas prit Harry dans ses bras et se remit a pleurer (ndla : bon je sais, Sirius il n'est pas trop sentimental d'habitude, en tout cas moi je l'imagine pas sentimental, mais là il a des circonstances atténuantes...). Toute l'école se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, ne croyant pas que Harry avait survécu. -Assez ! coupa Dumbledore. Harry, dit il en se radoucissant, je suis très heureux de voir que tu as réussi cette épreuve. Mais si James, Lily, Sirius, Rémus, Ron, Hermione, Lilia et toi veulent bien me suivre... Harry se leva, apparemment il n'était pas trop fatigué et pouvait encore se servir de ses jambes. Il partit avec ses amis et sa famille derrière le directeur qui prit la direction de son bureau.  
  
-Harry, c'est une grande chose que tu viens de faire... Jamais Voldemort ne s'en était prit à Poudlard, et tu viens de le défier avec plus de courage que je n'attendais de toi. Tu t'es battu une fois de plus comme un sorcier aguerri... Mais j'aimerai savoir, avant de vous laisser en famille, comment tu as fait pour survivre une nouvelle fois au sortilège de la mort sans que personne ne se sacrifie. -Je ne sais pas exactement. Quand il a lancé le sort, je n'ai pas eu peur. Je savais qu'il le ferai un jour où l'autre, et depuis mon cauchemar, l'autre jour, je me suis préparé a une éventuelle attaque. Quand il a dit la formule, j'ai senti que je me vidai d'un coup, comme si je tombai dans les pommes mais en beaucoup plus rapide. Et après... j'ai senti que je partait. Mais je ne voulait pas, j'essayai de rester, mais je ne pouvait pas bouger. J'entendais une voit qui m'appelait, qui me disait de revenir, et je me suis senti secoué aussi, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Dans un coin de ma conscience, je me suis rappeler de ce pendentif qu'une amie m'avait offert et... Ron regarda Hermione d'un air étonné, mais comme celle ci secoua la tête, il fronça les sourcils (Harry aurait put lui dire !). -et j'ai réunit ce qui me restait de forces pour le serrer, et après, je n'ai rien comprit... -Après ma...petite crise de folie, tu as commencé a convulsé, c'était très effrayant. Et puis on a vu quelque chose sortir de ta main. Du collier, en fait. -Et c'était nous. Conclu son père. Ca faisait bizarre à Harry. Il n'avait jamais réellement entendu son père. Et le voir en fantôme lui rappelait qu'il était mort et lui serrait le cœur, mais c'était tout de même mieux de pouvoir lui parler. Il avait une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne, mais plus grave. C'était la voix d'un homme compatissant, qui comprenait ce que pouvait faire l'Avada Kedavra lorsqu'on le prenait de plein fouet. -Ca a été très difficile, expliqua Lily. Harry, émut, regarda ses deux parents. Sa mère avait une voix douce, la même que celle qu'il avait toujours imaginé, c'était...saisissant. Il avait des frissons, sa joie était immense. Après quatorze ans de souffrances, il pouvait parler à ses parents. -Qu'est ce que... comment vous avez fait, Mrs Potter ? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide. -Hé bien tu vois...euh... -Hermione. -Tu vois Hermione, dans la pierre, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. -Nous étions mélangé et on formait une unité parfaite. Expliqua James. -Et les spasmes de Harry, mêlés à je ne sais quels pouvoir mystérieux ont libéré une énergie qui nous a propulsé dehors. -Un fois à l'air libre, il a fallu que nous reprenions nos corps distincts. C'était affreux, comme si on nous tirait en deux. -Un vrai écartèlement, reprit Lily. -Et une fois que vous êtes revenus, continua Rémus d'une voix étrangement rauque, Lily a prononcé un incantation qui... -t'as réveillé. Termina Ron. Harry paraissait troublé. Sa mère l'avait en quelque sorte fait revivre. La seule fois où il avait un « mort » revenir à la vie, c'était le 24 juin dernier, et c'était de la magie noire. -Mais...commença-t-il, ramener les gens, ce n'est pas de la magie noire ? Tout le monde parut choqué de cette question. Comment Lily Potter, qui avait été assassinée par Voldemort avait elle put faire de la Magie Noire ? Et comment Harry, qu'elle venait de sauver osait poser une telle question ? Mais après tout, il était jeune, il avait le droit de savoir et de comprendre. -D'habitude oui. Mais, tu vois, expliqua Dumbledore, une fois de plus ta mère à utilisé un procédé de vieille magie auquel je n'avais même pas pensé... Et la vieille magie ne devient noire que si celui qui la fait à des mauvaises pensées, et c'était tout le contraire à cet instant. Harry acquiesça, il avait comprit. Il regarda tour à tour ses parents, son parrain, ses amis, sa sœur de substitution, et revint sur ses parents. Ils leur sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit. C'était un sourire chargé de bonheur et de remerciement. -Bien, coupa Dumbledore, je pense que la famille Potter et Sirius a besoin d'être un peu seul. Remus, je suis obligé de vous demander d'aller réparer le trou dans le mur de protection du Collège, et vous les enfants, bien que vous soyez tout le temps avec Harry, je préfèrerais que vous rejoigniez la Salle Commune et ne parliez à personne de notre petit entretien. D'accord ? Les enfants et Remus acquiescèrent, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Harry, James, Lily et Sirius quittèrent à leur tour le bureau et partirent en direction d'un petit salon que Dumbledore leur avait indiqué.  
  
C'était une pièce avec deux canapés que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il avait l'air d'avoir été nettoyé un instant auparavant. Il y avait des photos sur les murs, une grande armoire vieillie par les années se trouvait au fond. On aurait un squatt d'adolescents. Tout le monde s'assit sur les canapés, même Lily et James, qui étant des fantômes ne pouvaient pas réellement s'asseoir. Sirius et James regardait la salle avec une expression de nostalgie mêlait de gaieté sur le visage. Apparemment, elle ne leur était pas étrangère. -Mon fils, dit James (et à ces mots Harry senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine), tu te trouves dans la Salle des Maraudeurs. Le visage de Harry s'éclaira tout comme celui de son père. Apparemment, il était fier que son fils sache au moins quelque chose du mythe des Maraudeurs. Il regarda longuement ses parents. Ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cent fois, il s'était imaginé qu'il retrouverait ses parents, mais jamais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait dans de telles conditions. Il s'était dit qu'ils auraient put être des animagi (en tout cas c'était sûr pour son père) qui s'étaient caché comme Queudver. Mais pourquoi auraient ils fait ça ? Ils auraient forcément été au courant de la chute de Voldemort et seraient revenus. Lily, qui devait avoir plein de questions à poser, rompit le silence en première : -Alors comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton consterné, Voldemort est au pouvoir depuis 26 ans ? -Non ! Heureusement... Il a été réduit à néant il y a quatorze ans, grâce à vous. Et il est revenu l'année dernière...à cause de moi. Répondit Harry. -Harry, combien de fois je t'ai dit que ce n'était absolument pas ta faute ? le reprit Sirius. -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda James. -Je crois qu'il faudrait reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, commença Sirius. Tout les sorciers connaissent la fantastique histoire de Harry Potter, le garçon qui à survécu. -Donc ça a marché... murmura Lily. -Si tu penses à la même chose que moi, répondit Sirius, ton sacrifice à permit à Harry de vivre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Voldemort à essayé de tuer Harry, mais pour une raison 'inconnue' le sort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ricoché sur son front et s'est écrasé sur Voldemort lui même. Au regard étonné que firent ses parents, Harry leur expliqua que Voldemort avait été réduit à quelque chose qui n'était qu'ombre et vapeur. -Et comme personne n'a su que Peter avait été votre gardien du Secret, le rat en a profité pour me coincer dans une rue et hurlé que je vous avait trahi. Il a lancé un sort qui a dévasté la rue, c'est coupé un doigt et s'est transformé. -Non ! Peter ! Il a osé... Je n'ai jamais réalisé qu'il l'avait fait exprès... enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps... s'emporta Lily -Oui... C'est toujours comme ça ma chérie, le meilleur ami ou la dernière roue du Carosse... Peter s'était toujours plaint qu'on ne le prenait pas assez au sérieux. -Et comme je l'ai dit, reprit Sirius, j'ai été accusé de votre meurtre et on m'a envoyé directement à Azkaban. James eut alors un mouvement pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, mais lorsqu'il s'envola, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait matériellement pas le toucher. Il posa un regard triste et désolé sur son ami, et Harry continua l'histoire en expliquant comment il avait été maltraité par les Dursley, comment ils leur avait caché qu'il était sorcier, et les différentes tentatives de Voldemort pour revenir au pouvoir durant ses deux premières années. Il en arriva ensuite à sa troisième année. -C'était Remus le professeur de DCFM... -Vraiment ?s'étonna James. C'était son plus grand rêve ! -Mais ça n'a pas duré... expliqua Sirius. C'est l'année où je me suis évadé. -Tu t'es évadé d'Azkaban ?s'étonna Lily -Tu t'es évadé d'Azkaban ! reprit James. Patmol, mon ami, c'est le plus grand coup que tu n'es jamais fait ! -Merci, mais j'ai eu du mal... -Mais comment tu as fait ? Et pourquoi douze ans après ?demanda Lily -Sur une photo de la Gazette, on voyait Ron, l'ami de Harry et il y avait un rat sur son épaule... -Peter ?suggéra James -Oui... J'aurais put le reconnaître parmi des milliers. Et il était marqué que Ron allait poursuivre ses études à Poudlard... Ce qui voulait dire que Peter serait en très bonne position pour agir. Ca a allumé une sorte de feu dans ma tête, et quelques jours après, Patmol à reprit du service... James sourit. Il repensait sans doute à toutes les excursions qu'il avait faite avec Sirius. Patmol et Cornedrue. Les deux animaux de la nuit. -On m'a raconté que Sirius s'était évadé pour me tuer, continua Harry, alors toute l'année, j'ai été très surveillé et je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller à Pré au Lard... -Non ! Ils n'ont pas fait ça quand même ! Ils t'ont interdit d'aller Pré au Lard ? s'indigna James -Mais, Petunia ne t'avait pas signé d'autorisation ?demanda Lily -Ben... je n'ai pas vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait pour... Il y avait la Tante Marge chez eux (et à ces mots, Lily fit une grimace) et elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que vous étiez des bons à rien, que tu étais la tare de la famille, que votre mort était une bonne chose. Et la... -Elle a vraiment dit ça, Harry ? Et Petunia aussi ? -Elle ne m'a jamais rien raconté sur vous deux. La règle numéro un chez eux, c'était ne pose pas de question et fait comme si tu étais un parfait moldu... En tout cas, ce soir là, ils m'ont tellement énervé que je n'est pas réussi à me retenir et j'ai... j'ai gonflé la tante Marge comme un ballon. Harry pensait que ses parents lui dirait qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire ça, mais c'était oublié qu'ils n'avaient jamais aimé la famille de Lily et que Harry les avaient défendu. Lily sourit, gonflée de fierté, Sirius et James se regardèrent, médusés : apparemment le petit Harry avait de qui tenir. Il fallut un temps de réaction aux quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle des Maraudeurs, qui finalement, éclatèrent de rire. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, le spectacle de la tante Marge gonflée comme un barrique était assez amusant, mais tout de même, il avait enfreint l'une des plus grande règles en vigueurs chez les Sorciers de premier cycle... -Mais pour revenir à Pré au Lard, c'était sans compter sur une certaine carte que des amis avaient trouvé chez Rusard et m'avaient offert... -Une carte ? La carte ! Tu as la carte ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Moi qui croyait qu'on ne la retrouverait jamais quand Rusard l'a prise... Tu pourras me la montrer... -Bien sûr... Donc, avec la carte et la cape... -La cape !recommença James. Tu as la cape ? La mienne ? Ma cape d'invisibilité ? -C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné, en première année... enfin j'ai été à Pré au Lard, mais aux trois balais, avec Ron et Hermione, on a croisé les profs, et il y avait Fudge aussi je crois... -Fudge ?s'étonna James -Ce bon a rien du département de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie ?continua Lily -Euh...c'est le ministre de la magie maintenant...C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très compétent...mais bon, on vous expliquera plus tard...expliqua Sirius. -Donc, reprit Harry, tous les profs étaient là, et ils ont commencés à parler de Sirius et... on va dire que j'ai apprit ce que tout le monde pensais être la vérité et que je n'ai pas très bien réagi... -Mais un jour, sous ma forme de chien, j'ai capturé Ron qui avait Queudver dans sa poche, c'était son rat, et devinez quoi, il n'avait pas changé parce qu'il m'a dit après qu'il passait son temps à manger et dormir...enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'évade à ce que j'ai compris... En tout cas, Harry et Hermione nous ont suivit et son arrivé jusqu' a la cabane hurlante. -Et comme Sirius nous avait prit nos baguette, j'ai fait quelque chose de pas très intelligent... -Quoi ?demandèrent les parents Potter d'une même voix. -Ben...je l'ai attaqué à main nue. -C'est sûr que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, commenta le père de Harry d'une voix amusée, à chaque fois que nous nous battions Sirius et moi, il avait toujours le dessus, alors avec vingt ans d'expérience derrière lui, il ne pouvait que te battre... -En tout cas ça a été utile jusqu'à ce que Remus débarque. C'est lui qui avait récupéré la carte. Rogue l'avait piquée à Harry je crois... -Rogue ?répéta Lily d'une voix faible -Rogue !dit James d'un air indigné. Mais qu'est ce que cet abruti viens faire ici ? -Il est professeur James. D'ailleurs deux ans après je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet abruti est obtenu le poste de prof de potions. Quoi que, il n'as pas vraiment changé et il est toujours aussi bête, oh désolé Lily, c'est vrai que tu l'aime bien. il a très mauvaise réputation tu sais, sauf chez les Serpentard... -Tu as dit que Rogue avait la carte ? Et...elle a fait quoi ? il a essayé de s'en servir, non ? demanda le père de Harry avec un air un peu diabolique sur le visage -Euh...oui. Je ne sais plus très biens ce qu'il a dit, mais je me souviens qu'il s'est fait insulter et que c'était assez marrant.... Lily secoua la tête d'un air consterné alors que les deux hommes souriaient de toutes leur dents. Evidemment, ils avaient pensé que Rogue chercherait à s'emparer de cette carte un jour ou l'autre, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait bridée contre tous les gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas. -Lupin est arrivé, et tous les deux, on a put raconter l'histoire à Harry et ses amis qui nous ont cru. Finalement, on a fait réapparaitre Peter qui a essayé de se racheter, et au lieu de le tuer, Harry nous a dit de le laisser en vie et de le livrer au détraqueurs. -Mais quand on est sorti, c'était la pleine lune et Remus s'est transformé. -Tu savais ? demanda James. Remus te l'avait dit ? -Non... c'est Hermione qui avait tout découvert. Un jour en remplaçant Lupin, Rogue nous a donné un devoir a faire sur les loups garous, et elle a tout de suite comprit. -elle me ressemble assez cette Hermione en fin de compte...dit Lily. Ben quoi ? c'est vrai. Elle est très intelligente non ? et puis elle a du sang moldu... Harry acquiesça. C'est vrai que si Hermione était la copie de sa mère, il comprenait mieux qu'ils aient eu du mal à s'entendre. Avec Hermione au début c'était pareil... Jusqu'à Halloween où il lui avait sauvé la vie. Décidément, Halloween était un jour bien spécial... Harry termina le récit de sa troisième année et raconta celle de l'année dernière. Lorsqu'il arriva au vingt quatre juin. Harry s'arrêta. Il ne se sentait pas la force de recommencer. Il regarda Sirius d'un air implorant, et celui ci dit : -Bien que vous soyez ses parents, je ne pense pas que Harry ait envie de raconter une nouvelle fois ce qui c'est passé. Vous connaissez le cinéma ? -le ciné quoi ?demanda James ? -Mais je croyais que les objet moldus ne marchaient pas ici ! déclara Lily. -Omnivisio ! Et tout recommença comme le jour du procès. Le trou dans le mur qui formait un écran. Le cimetière. La maison des Jedusor. Queudver. Cedric. La mort.  
  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avais dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? demanda un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans. -Non. Répondit le petit brun à lunette. Les deux enfant se trouvaient dans un cimetière qui était surplombé par une maison. -Tue l'autre ! dit une voix froide Le beau jeune homme tomba par terre, mort. On vit alors Harry se faire traîner jusqu'à la tombe de Tom Jedusor, et y être attacher par un homme. Un homme qui était sensé être six pieds sous terre depuis plus de quatorze ans. Pettigrow (car c'était lui) mit alors une chose roulée en boule dans un immense chaudron, et commença un rituel : -Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaitre son fls ! (zt a ces mots, une fine poudre vint se verser dans le chaudron) Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître ! (et l'homme se coupa le bras). Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat. (et l'homme trancha une veine de Harry). Un peu plus tard, on vit une chose qui n'auriat jamais du arriver : Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur venait d'apparaître. Ensuite, un dizaine d'homme en cagoule noir apparurent. -Soyez les bienvenus mangemorts ! [...] Lucius, mon cher ami...tes exploits à la coupe du monde...Ici devraient se trouver les Lestranges, ils sont à Azkaban. Ils reviendront lorsque les détraqueurs se joindront à nous...Macnair...Crabbe...Goyle...Nott...Ici il manque six mangemorts, trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre à été trop lache pour revenir, il le paiera. Un autre nous a quitté définitivement...Il sera tué bien entendu. Quand au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et il se trouve qu'il est déjà en mission pour moi à Poudlard. [...] Harry et Voldemort apparurent sur l'écran, seuls, armés de leur baguettes magique. Puis Harry fut frapper du sortilège de Doloris. Et on comprit ensuite que Voldemort essayait vainemant de le soumettre à l'impérium. Et enfin, on entendit « Avada Kedavra » et « Expelliarmus » en même temps, et les deux sortilèges se croisèrent dans l'air. On vit ensuite Harry et Voldemort enfermés dans un dome d'or, dans les airs. Et la baguette de Voldemort qui régurjitait des sortes de fantômes. Enfin, Harry rompit le lien, et s'enfuit avec le portoloin. Juste après, on vit la scène du bureau de « Maugey » et l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum.  
  
A la fin du « film », Lily éclata en sanglots, et James eut beaucoup de mal a la faire arrêter. Harry aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui faire des calins, comme tout enfant peut faire à sa mère, mais là, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Si, en fait, ça lui aurait juste fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa un regart définitivement triste sur son fils. Voilà a quoi avait servi son sacrifice. Donner une vie impossible a la personne qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette bien triste terre. C'était désolant. 


	11. L'inconnu du jeudi soir

Chapitre 11 : L'inconnu du jeudi soir  
  
Ndla : comme je l'avais dit dans certaines reviews, il s'agit d'un mini- chapitre... puisqu'il n'est basé que sur la rencontre du jeudi soir... Je pense que les plus malins d'entre vous ont déjà deviné... Mais chuuuuuuuut... lisez, ça va être rapide... lol  
  
Harry regarda le papier d'un air incrédule. Qui cela pouvait il être ? Pourquoi lui laisserait on un rendez vous anonyme ? Souhaitant éclaircir ce mystère, Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda s'il savait qui avait écrit ça. -non, désolé mon vieux... J'en ai aucune idée... mais avoue que c'est bizarre... -oui... -tu vas y aller ? -c'est le seul moyen de savoir qui c'est, non ? -oui, tu as peut être raison... mais si c'est un piège ? -de qui ? -je ne sais pas, Malefoy... ou peut être Abenthauër ! -c'est qui Abenthauër ? -la prof de DCFM -tu crois qu'elle me veut du mal ? -ben tu sais, après Maugrey, on se méfie de tout... -Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit derrière tout ça. Répondit Harry. -Tu te souviens de Voldemort ? -Mes parents m'en ont parlé tout à l'heure. -C'est pour ça que tu es parti après diner ? -Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui m'a écrit ça... Harry pensa également qu'il aimerait savoir qui était sur les photos, mais son intuition lui disait de ne pas le faire. Alors il n'en fit rien. Ron lui disant juste de prendre son mal en patience, Harry se renfrogna un peu, il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre ! Mais de toutes les façons il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'à jeudi soir, 23h50...  
  
*** Les jours qui suivirent passèrent avec une lenteur telle que Harry en vint a se demander s'il n'avait pas été victime d'un mauvais sort. Mais non. Tout allait normalement. Si ce n'est que le fameux rendez vous était ce soir même. L'impatience du jeune sorcier était à son paroxysme, et chaque seconde qui l'éloignait de la rencontre était un supplice. C'était à présent l'heure de dîner, tous les élèves discutaient des mêmes activités futiles, et Harry ne comprenait pourquoi il était le seul a avoir l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il y avait forcément une personne dans l'école qui devait se rendre elle aussi a se rendez vous... Mais qui ? Les Serpentard avait le même air hautain, abruti et malveillant que d'habitude, les Poufsouffles paraissaient comme d'habitude, bons vivants, les Serdaigles discutaient sérieusement mais n'avaient pas l'air de comploter ou d'être préoccupé, et les Gryffondors, égaux a eux-mêmes, discutaient, riaient et se comporter en adolescents normaux.  
  
A table, Ron ne disait rien, regardant d'un air embêté Harry qui regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Lilia était parti se mettre a côté de Ginny pour lui parler, et les autres ne faisaient absolument pas attention a ce que pouvait faire ou penser Harry.  
  
Ce stress continua pendant toute la soirée, jusqu'à 23h30. Harry et Ron étaient restés tous les deux dans la Salle Commune, prétextant qu'ils travaillaient. -tu devrais partir maintenant... -oui, j'y vais. -Attends ! il te faut la cape et la carte ! -La cape et la carte ? c'est quoi ça ? -Ta cape d'invisibilité, et la carte du maraudeur. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses prendre, surtout si c'est un coup monté. -oui, tu as raison. Ron fila vers le dortoir, et revint un instant plus tard avec la cape et la carte. -je t'explique, dis Ron, pour que la carte s'enclenche, tu pointe ta baguette dessus, et tu dis « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». -d'accord. Et pour l'effacer ? -tu dis « méfait accompli ». Ok ? -Pas de problème ! -Alors vas-y ! bonne chance !  
  
Suivant le conseil de Ron, Harry sortit de la Salle Commune, enfila la cape, sortit la carte, et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Comme Rusard traînait dans les couloirs avec Miss Teigne, Harry du faire un détour par un autre escalier. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de la Grande Salle, il « ferma » la carte après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que la voix était libre, la rangea dans sa poche, et enleva sa cape.  
  
Il pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était vide.  
  
Dépité, Harry s'assit sur une chaise au bout de la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Et les minutes passèrent.  
  
23h50. personne  
  
23h53. toujours personne  
  
23h55. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Harry se redressa, nerveux. La personne mystérieuse se révélait enfin. Harry vit une silhouette de sa taille avancer. Il serra sa baguette dans la main. Lorsque la personne arriva au niveau de l'unique chandelle que Harry avait allumée pour ne pas être dans le noir, elle eu un mouvement de surprise. Tout comme Harry.  
  
-Lilia ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? chuchota Harry -Non, toi qu'est ce que TU fais là ! C'est toi qui m'as donné ce rendez vous ? répondit Lilia, toujours en chuchotant. -bien sur que non. -Bien sur que non ? Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? -C'est la vérité. -Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? -Je me demandais moi-même qui avait pu m'envoyer ce message. Et maintenant que tu dis que ce n'est pas toi, je me demande si ce n'est pas une machination de je ne sais pas qui. -Oh, arrête un peu Harry ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Tout le monde ne t'en veut pas à mort ! s'emporta la jeune fille -Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! -On dirait pourtant ! Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour attirer l'attention des autres. -Ah oui ? Et tu as un exemple ? -Mon père. Harry se tu, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne savait pas qui était son père. Et s'il l'avait su, il ne s'en souvenait pas. -Et pourrais tu me dire qui est ton père ? Lilia devint livide. Un sentiment de dégoût passa sur visage. -Comment tu ose dire ça ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Après tout le mal que tu lui a fait ? -Mais je... -Tu me répugnes Harry. -Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai perdu la mémoire ! insista-t-il, en parlant toujours a l'avance. -et alors ? on oublie jamais les choses les plus importantes. Je pensais que tu Lui portait plus d'attention... Je n'arrive pas y croire... Après tout ce qu'on m'a raconté... Tu as pu l'oublier. Après tout ce que vous m'avez raconté quand je suis arrivé ici ! Après ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! -tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y met ! -Oui, et tu vois, je suis têtue, et je n'aime perdre du temps avec des gens comme toi ! Aurevoir ! Et à ces mots, elle partit en claquant la porte.  
  
Harry resta abasourdit. Lilia n'avait vraiment absolument rien comprit. Elle n'essayait même pas de comprendre. Harry n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi butée et caractérielle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 23h59. Dans quelques secondes, il serait minuit. Harry s'apprêta à partir, lorsqu'il entendit un craquement. Un peu comme un coup de tonnerre lointain. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond magique : le ciel était parfaitement dégagé. Harry regarda les deux grandes portes (que Lilia avait refermées en partant) et vit qu'une intense lumière blanche filtrait par les interstices. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Il le savait. Il le sentait.  
  
Minuit.  
  
Les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrirent a la volée. La lumière était tellement intense que Harry du mettre un bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas être totalement aveuglé. Une silhouette sombre fit son apparition, comme un ange tombé du ciel. Alors que la lumière baissait, la silhouette avançait vers Harry.  
  
C'était une grande silhouette, sûrement celle d'un homme. Il avait l'air de n'être vêtu que de noir. Ses cheveux paraissaient mi-long. Intrigué, Harry plissa les yeux a travers ses lunettes pour essayer de voir de qui il s'agissait (et aussi s'il se souvenait de cette personne).  
  
La lumière était toujours intense, mais étrangement, elle n'éclaira pas le visage de la personne. Harry du attendre quelques instants, et l'homme se retrouva enfin sous la lumière de la chandelle. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient grandes ouvertes. La lumière blanche avait disparu.  
  
Tout a coup Harry vit son visage.  
  
Un flot de souvenir fit irruption dans sa mémoire. Tout revenait. Tout était clair.  
  
Mais cette personne n'avait rien a faire là. Cette personne était décédée.  
  
Harry cria de stupeur, en réalisant qui se trouvait en chair et en os en face de lui  
  
L'homme recula, mais ne disparut pas. Il ne s'enfuie pas non plus.  
  
Des pas qui accourent, Lilia qui entre. Elle regarde Harry , regarde l'homme.  
  
Elle reste sans voix.  
  
- Euh... bonsoir... dit l'homme  
  
Harry cligne des yeux, il ne comprend pas. Il ne veut pas comprendre parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible.  
  
Lilia ressent tout à fait la même chose.  
  
Harry se décide enfin a prendre la parole. Il doit /i parler.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu... tu es... tu étais...  
  
L'homme sourit. Il est ému. Les deux adolescents se jettent dans ses bras.  
  
Tout le monde pleure de joie de se retrouver.  
  
Un murmure de la jeune fille : -Papa... 


	12. L'inconscient est cette chose qui fait l...

Chapitre 12 : L'inconscient est cette chose qui fait que les gens bien s'auto-sanctionnent.  
  
-Papa ? répéta Lilia. C'est... c'est bien toi, n'est ce pas ? Pour tout réponse, l'homme posa un regard ému sur sa fille. A la suite de cela, il se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme s'était reculé. Il regardait l'adulte. Sa mémoire s'était a nouveau remplie, d'un coup, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Tout lui était revenu en voyant le visage de cet homme. Absolument tous ses souvenirs, depuis le rayon de lumière verte qui avait tué ses parents, jusqu'au jour funeste où il avait conduit cette personne a la mort. C'est pour cela qu'il restait en arrière, ne se donnant pas le droit de lui faire la fête qu'il méritait, se privant inconsciemment de son rêve le plus cher, de son désir le plus profond. Le père embrassa sa fille, et se tourna vers son filleul : -Harry... dit il. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Il avait étreint son parrain une fois, mais depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était le fautif de tout cela, il ne s'accordait plus le droit de l'approcher. -Harry, tu te souviens de moi quand même ? tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié ? -il a perdu la mémoire. expliqua Lilia Mais harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, sans lâcher son parrain des yeux. -Alors tu nous a menti ? demanda Lilia Harry secoua a nouveau la tête.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sirius, dépité par cet accueil, dit d'une voix terne : -venez les jeunes, allons voir Dumbledore. -A cette heure ci ? s'étonna la jeune fille -A cette heure ci. Répondit Sirius. Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu viens avec nous.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et emboita le pas de la famille Black. Pendant tout le trajet (qui ne fut guère long) il se retint de sauter dans les bras de son parrain. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne le méritait pas, en aucun cas.  
  
Une fois devant la Gargouille, les trois sorciers eurent la surprise de constater que le passage était ouvert. -C'est étrange. Commenta Sirius. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de grabuge là- haut, je n'ai même pas ma baguette... Et je ne tiens vraiment pas a retourner d'où je viens... A ces mots, Harry prit un air encore plus dépité, et Lilia se serra un peu plus contre son père.  
  
Une fois au sommet de l'escalier, Sirius frappa à la porte. Un instant après, ce fut un professeur Dumbledore habillé normalement (c'est-à-dire comme au dîner quelques heures plus tôt) et qui plus est parfaitement réveillé, qui vint leur ouvrir. -Bonsoir Sirius, je t'attendait.  
  
Un air d'incrédulité apparut sur les visages de Lilia et Harry, alors que Sirius affichait une expression entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. -Entrez, les enfants, entrez !! installez vous. Le professeur Dumbledore paraissait joyeux et impatient de parler avec ses élèves. Harry, Lilia et Sirius s'installèrent dans les trois fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui passa de l'autre côté du bureau, s'assit, et les pria de prendre du thé et des gateaux s'ils en avaient envie. Sirius ne se fit pas dire deux fois, Lilia se servit, et Harry ne prit que du Thé, juste pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et avoir quelque chose a faire. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il ne voulait pas entendre combien Sirius avait été chanceux, ni combien d'effort cela avait du lui coûter. D'ailleurs il ne voulait même plus être le filleul de Sirius. -ce n'est pas que tu veux pas, dit hermione, je sais que tu le veux, je le sens... Tu ne te l'autorises pas, Harry. Pourtant c'est ton droit le plus légitime. C'est ton Parrain. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'en profiter. -Je l'ai tué, Hermione. -Non. Tu Sais Qui l'a tué. Tu étais là par accident. -Non, c'est de ma faute, tu le sais. Et lui il revient... il voudrait que je lui saute dans les bras et que... -C'est normal, non ? -je ne le mérite pas. -Harry James Potter, tu n'es qu'un petit imbécile qui se complique la vie ! A ces mots, Harry rougit. Cela dut se voir de l'extérieur, car Dumbledore fit une remarque : -un problème Harry ? Il secoua la tête pour dire non. -bien. Alors Sirius, que c'est il passé ? -C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. J'ai lutté pour revenir, je me suis sentie appelé. Plusieurs fois, j'ai faillit réussir à passer la barrière. La première fois, devait être cet été. Et la dernière... le soir d'Halloween. A l'entente du mot « Halloween » Dumbledore jeta un regard en biais à Harry qui s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Sirius ne fit pas attention à ce détail et continua : -La limite entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts est très fine. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu garder contact avec Harry. Mais elle est très difficile à passer, et très douloureuse aussi. Il faut que le désir vienne des deux côtés. Que le mort et le vivant veuillent se retrouver. Et que le vivant fasse tout son possible pour ramener le mort. Je me suis senti attiré vers ce monde dès ma mort, alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour y retourner. Harry a étonnement réussi a passer la barrière alors qu'il n'aurait pas du le faire avant sa mort. Cela a renforcé ma détermination. Et puis j'ai senti un choc dans mon corps. Lorsqu'on meurt, seul l'esprit part, le corps reste ici pour qu'on l'enterre. Normalement, on ne se rend pas compte de ce que les vivants font de notre dépouille. Mais l'autre jour, j'ai senti un choc. Violent. Comme le jour où Il m'a tué. Au départ, ça a eut le même effet, je me sentais partir. Et ensuite... j'ai senti mon corps reprendre vie. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver. L'ingrédient final à mon retour était la volonté de fer de la personne qui avait demandé mon retour. Or il a lâché. J'ai perdu pied l'espace d'un instant. Mais je me suis accroché. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai défié les lois de Seigneur des Ombres. -Qui est le Seigneur des Ombres ? interrogea Dumbledore, avide d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. -C'est l'Esprit qui garde le Royaume des Morts. Il s'appelle Shadowman. Il a été rejeté par sa famille après son décès, et empêche systématiquement les gens de revenir. Mais il n'a pas pu m'en empêcher. On a longuement discuté, et le ton est monté. Il m'a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour qu'on m'oublie. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché, mais après notre discussion, je n'avais plus aucune emprise sur le monde des vivants. J'étais juste... juste... mort. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Et puis, je ne sais pas. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui me voulaient sur Terre. Alors j'ai forcé. J'ai fait voyagé mon esprit a travers le temps, comme les Shaman. Et j'ai trouvé l'entrée, le lieu... Et j'ai réussi à tisser un lien avec le monde des vivants en y laissant une trace, un mot. Et ce soir... Je me suis matérialisé grâce a mon esprit borné.  
  
A la fin du récit, Dumbledore était époustouflé. Sirius avait réussi a s'échapper d'une prison encore mieux gardée qu'Azkaban. C'était incroyable. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'avait dit Sirius au sujet du Seigneur des Ombres. Il avait tenté de faire de son mieux pour le faire oublié... Oublier... l'oubli : l'absence de mémoire.  
  
-Harry ? L'interpellé sursauta. -Oui professeur ? -Comment va ta mémoire ? -Je... je... tout est revenu tout à l'heure. -Et ben tiens, c'était que du cinéma ! murmura Lilia. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, mais sa bouche dessinait un sourire en coin. -Tout est revenu ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? -Quand j'ai vu Si... quand j'ai vu Si...quand je l'ai vu, tous mes souvenirs me sont revenus, comme s'il avait été le remède a mon amnésie. -Je vois... Harry, dis moi une chose, que s'est il passé le jour d'Halloween. -Je ne sais plus très bien... j'ai été pris d'une sorte de crise de folie, et toutes les photos se sont mises a tournées. -les photos ? -C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de Sir... de lui. Et... leur vue était un supplice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il passé... elles sont devenues folles... Et puis... elles m'ont assomées... -Assomées ? - Oui, c'est ça. Elle tournoyait autour de moi, et tout à coup elle se sont resserrées et m'ont frappées a la tête. -Et ensuite on t'a retrouvé et tu étais amnésique. -Oui, ça doit être ça. -Sirius ? Crois tu que ce soit Shadowman qui ait fait ça ? -Surement. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas de lui. Dans le monde des morts, son pouvoir rivalise avec ceux du Créateur. -Le Créateur ? s'étonna Lilia qui n'avait pas encore prit ouvertement la parole. -Le Créateur. C'est l'esprit qui est a l'origine de la Magie en ce monde. -Un peu comme le Dieu des moldus ? demanda Harry. - C'est le même. Dieu, Alla ou encore le Créateur sont des noms donnés a l'esprit qui créa le monde. Il a trouvé cette planète et lui a donné la vie. Il a apporté la Magie pour aider les gens. Mais certains ont mal tournés, ils étaient les premiers Mages Noirs. Alors, pour remédier a cela, le Créateur a inventé la mort, et il l'a expérimenté sur la puissance la plus maléfique du moment. Un homme qui se disait être plus puissant que le Créateur lui-même. Il a été anéanti par celui qui l'avait créé, et condamné a régné, - puisqu'il ne rêvait que de puissance – sur le Royaume des Morts. On raconte qu'il y vit toujours en attendant que vienne l'enfant de la prophétie.  
  
Un silence tomba sur la pièce, chacun repensant a ce que venait dire Dumbledore sur l'origine du monde. Soudain, Harry qui avait été prit d'un grand intérêt sur cette histoire de création et de prophétie, posa une question a Dumbledore : -Professeur, c'est quoi cette prophétie ? -Je suis ravit que tu t'y intéresses. -pourquoi ? -Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te l'expliquer. La légende raconte que Shadowman et le Créateur ne purent s'empêcher de se faire la guerre. Chacun d'entre eux avait des héritiers spirituels. C'était les personnes les plus puissantes du siècle. L'un du coté du bien et l'autre du côté du mal, pour faire un équilibre parfait. Selon la légende, le tout dernier héritier du Créateur aura pour mission de détruire à jamais le clan du Seigneur des Ombres. A bien des reprises, les héritiers du Créateur ont faillit mettre fin au carnage, mais Shadowman était bien plus malin, il avait fait une liste d'héritier a l'avance, a tel point que pendant onze ans, le monde fut dévasté par le dernier héritier de Shadowman. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant de la prophétie entre en scène. Mais il était arrivé trop tôt, il n'avait pas de pouvoir suffisamment forts. Du coup, le dernier héritier fut réduit à l'état de spectre, et l'enfant survécu jusqu'au retour de l'héritier maléfique. -Il est mort cet enfant ? demanda Harry -Ne m'interromps pas Harry s'il te plait. Pour en venir à la prophétie, elle raconte que par trois fois le Créateur faillira dans son entreprise, pour apporter des adjuvants d'une grande force à l'enfant du Destin. Par trois fois, le Créateur a donné la vie. La première fois fut a un couple, la seconde a un homme et la troisième a une jeune fille de la génération d'en dessous. A ces quatre personnes il a donné la vie pour la reprendre ensuite. Chacun au travers d'épreuves différentes a pour destinée de revenir au moment de la bataille finale pour aider l'enfant du Destin. La prophétie raconte également qu'il sera le seul vivant à pénétrer dans le royaume des morts pour détruire la source du mal sur la terre. Elle raconte aussi qu'une fois la tâche accomplie, le Créateur... non. Je m'arrête la. Je ne pense pas que la destinée du monde doive être totalement révélée... -Professeur demanda Harry. Qui est cet enfant ? -Cela ne te sembles pas évident ? -Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi... -Réfléchis Harry. Cherche d'abord l'héritier du mal. Qui est la personne la plus maléfique en ce moment ? -Lord Voldemort. -Et qui est son ennemi juré ? -Vous. -Non. Il s'agit d'un enfant Harry. Un enfant qui aurait vu mourir et revivre un couple, un homme, et une jeune fille. Harry eut l'air perplexe pendant quelques temps, puis il regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux : -Voldemort est mon ennemi juré depuis ma plus tendre enfance... Il a tué mes parents qui sont revenus. Il a tué mon parrain qui est revenu, et il a tué Hermione qui n'est pas revenue. Est-ce qu'Hermione va revenir ? -Cela me parait évident si tu parviens a élucier l'énigme qui lui permettrai de revenir. -L'énigme ? laquelle ? -Ma chère Lilia, te souviens tu de la conversation que tu as eu avec Harry au sujet du Patronus de Mlle Granger ? Lilia hocha la tête, et regarda Harry pour voir s'il s'en souvenait lui aussi. -La loutre... le symbole de la résurrection... murmurra Harry. -En effet, ce n'est qu'un symbole. Il faut trouver la clé pour que cela se réalise. -Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? -Tu le trouveras tout seul Harry. Parce que lorsque la troisième personne reviendra, l'heure de la bataille finale approchera. Prends ton temps. -Donc je suis l'héritier du Créateur ? -Il semblerai que oui. -Et je vais devoir défier Voldemort pour ramener la paix ? -Non. Tu vas devoir défier Shadowman et l'anéantir, ce qui mènera dans le même temps a la disparition du mal sur Terre. Harry acquiesça. Cela faisait beaucoup de nouvelles pour la même soirée. La prophétie, le prochain retour d'Hermione, le retour de Sirius... -Enfin, pour revenir au présent, il va falloir que je te trouve une pièce pour vivre Sirius. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser déambulé dans toute l'école comme lorsque tu étais prof... J'ai raconté a tout le monde que tu étais redevenu Auror... enfin, jusqu'à ce que Skeeter dise a tout le monde que tu avais mystérieusement disparu... Je pense qu'on pourrait transformer la pièce ou reposait ton corps en appartement... Et pour vous les enfants, ne révélez a personne que Sirius est revenu. Reprenez une vie normale. Une vie d'adolescent joyeux. Mais préparez vous. Surtout toi Harry. Tu as besoin d'apprendre la Magie Elémentaire pour ton affrontement avec Shadowman. -La Magie Elémentaire ? -C'est la Magie la plus pure. Celle qui te permettra de vaincre. La Magie brute. Celle qui s'utilise sans baguette, celle qui coule a l'intérieur de toi. Celle qui fait ta puissance. D'accord ? -Oui. -Bien, alors maintenant retournez a vos dortoir, j'ai besoin de parler a Sirius. C'est lui qui te donnera les cours de Magie Elémentaire, Harry. Tous les soirs où tu n'as pas d'entraînement, d'accord ? -Oui. -Parfait. Alors retournez au dortoir, et cachez vous sous la cape, il ne faudrait pas que Rusard vous attrape étant donné qu'il ne sera pas mit au courant du retour de Sirius. Les enfants acquièscèrent, et saluèrent Dumbledore. Lilia embrassa son père, et Harry, après avoir longtemps hésité, pesé ses remords, et décidé de ne plus agir comme un imbécile, sauta dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
***  
  
Alors que Harry s'apprêtai a remonter au dortoir, Lilia l'interpella : -Harry ! -Oui ? -Je voulais... je voulais m'excuser. J'ai très mal agi ces derniers temps. Je ne t'ai pas fait confience, je t'ai négligé, je... -Ne t'en fais pas, toi comme moi on ne l'a pas fait exprès... -non, mais j'aurais du penser que tu souffrais et que... -et moi j'aurais du penser que toi aussi tu souffrais. Cette discussion ne rime a rien... -alors on est de nouveau amis ? -On est de nouveau amis. Lilia sourit, et Harry de même. Une intense chaleur les envahissait, la même sorte de sentiment de bonheur procurée par le retour d'un être aimé. -Bonne nuit. Murmura Lilia en posant un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Harry. -Bonne nuit. Harry recommença à monter les marches, mais Lilia le rappela : -Harry ! -Oui ? -Tu ne sors pas avec Cho ! Elle t'a embobiné. -Merci... Je l'avais oublié celle là ! -Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui faire une petite blague ? Je ne l'ai jamais réellement appréciée. -Sans problème. On en parle demain ? -Ok. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné... plaisanta Lilia.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 12. ******************************************************* 


	13. Bien cuite ou saignante, la vengeance es...

Chapitre 13 : Bien cuite ou saignante, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...  
  
Ndla : Dis moi ma p'tite Marion (alias Antarès pour ceux qui la connaissent sous son nom d'auteur) est ce que ce titre ne te rappelle pas un déjeuner chez Léna ou il était question de « pâtes cuites mais pas chaudes » ???  
  
Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, un sourire de satisfaction flottait sur son visage. Tous son corps respirait une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Son parrain était de retour et il savait depuis la veille au soir qu'Hermione reviendrait aussi. Mais un point d'ombre flottait quand même dans son esprit : le combat contre Shadowman. Par quel moyen allait il venir a bout du mage noir le plus puissant qui aie jamais existé ? Celui qui était a l'origine du mal sur la terre, celui dont les veines n'étaient plus remplies par du sang, mais par la noirceur de la magie la plus mauvaise, et qui plus est, a l'état brut. Harry fut tiré de sa méditation par le réveil bruyant de Ron. Heureusement pour lui, le dortoir était vide, tous les élèves se trouvant déjà a Pré au Lard avec la plus part des professeurs. Lorsque le rouquin s'aperçut que Harry était déjà réveillé, il assaillit Harry au sujet de sa soirée avec le mystérieux inconnu. -Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était qui cette invitation ? -en fait, quand je suis arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait personne... Et puis Lilia et arrivé et... -Lilia ? Ooooooooh... T'as une touche mec !!! J'en étais sûr !!! Harry leva les yeux au ciel face a la réaction puérile de son camarade. Bien que le fait que Lilia s'intéresse a lui ne l'aurait pas dérangé, il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme une petite amie potentielle. Il était clair qu'elle est était très jolie et attirait énormément les garçons de l'école avec ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux et sa taille fine. Ce qui subjuguait le plus les mâles du collège était sans conteste ses yeux noirs magnifiques, foncés comme l'ébène, et qui pouvaient paraître malicieux un instant, et froid comme la glace celui d'après. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que l'apparence physique qui la valorisait (ndla : je m'adresse aux garçons qui lisent ça... lol), elle était très certainement destinée a devenir une puissante sorcière, et bien que son destin ne lui ait pas été révélé, elle restait sans conteste une sorcière très douée pour son age et regorgeant de joie de vivre (hormis depuis le mois de juin précédent...)  
  
Toujours est il qu'Harry fit semblant de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque de Ron et lui relata les évènements de la veille au soir. Il lui parla du retour de Sirius, de la prophétie, de Shadowman et du Créateur. Finalement, pour faire revenir Ron a la réalité (il était déjà entrain d'extrapoler sur l'apparence du monde des morts) il lui parla du projet qu'il avait décider d'exécuter avec Lilia. -Tu vas te venger ? Mais de quoi ? -Cho a tout bonnement profité de mon amnésie pour me faire avaler des sornettes, et me... récupérer. -Ouais, c'est vrai... Elle est démoniaque cette fille... Harry acquiesça, et Ron reprit tout de suite. -Dis moi juste une chose : pourquoi est ce que Lilia t'aiderai ? -tu ne comptes pas m'aider toi ? -Si, bien sûr ! s'indigna Ron. Mais c'est étrange quand même, Cho ne lui a rien fait ! Harry resta perplexe face a cette réponse. Il contenu son désarroi, et répondit : -Ca doit être parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup... -Tu as sans doute raison mon frère ! lança Ron d'un ton enthousiaste en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Harry hocha machinalement la tête et prit la direction de la salle commune. Une fois qu'il se fut un peu éloigné, Ron murmura pour lui-même : -la question est de savoir pourquoi... Chassant ce problème de son esprit, Ron se leva à son tour, laissant le dortoir désert.  
  
Il retrouva Lilia et Harry en train de bavarder, et il se joignit a leur conversation. Il était bien sûr question de la fameuse vengeance contre Cho Chang qui aurait lieu a la fin de la semaine. -Il faut que l'effet de surprise sois complet, voire gigantesque. -Ouais, et il faut que tout le monde soit présent et que personne ne se doute qu'il s'agit de nous. Ajouta Harry -Tu penses a faire ça un midi ? demanda Ron -Oui, l'effet sera meilleur. -Je peux demander a Fred et George de nous aider ! proposa Ron. -Non ! coupa Lilia. Enfin... je veux dire... ils ont du travail avec leur magasin, et puis, la revèle, c'est nous, non ? -La relève ? s'étonna Ron. Quelle relève ? -La nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs. On doit reprendre la lourde tâche de nos pères, pas vrai Harry ? Celui-ci hôcha la tête et ajouta : -Ca me fait penser qu'on a une certaine carte a finir ! -C'est pas le moment, on aura cas demander ça a papa tout a l'heure, il pourra nous aider... Le problème pour l'instant c'est Miss-Top-Model-Rien- Dans-La-Cervelle... Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée ?  
  
Un silence tomba alors sur le groupe, chacun laissant son esprit vagabonder. Soudain, Harry vit passer Ginny Weasley, et l'interpella : -Hé, Ginny ! -Oui ? répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant. -Je voulais te demander, c'est quoi la pire des chose pour une fille ? Ginny le regarda sans comprendre. Harry expliqua sa pensée : -Je veux dire, une chose qui soit publique... Psychologique, ou je ne sais quoi... -Ah ça... que tous ses petits secrets soient révélés a tout le monde ? A l'entente de cette réponse, Lilia et Harry échangèrent un long regard plein de sous entendu et de malice. Harry se tourna vers Ginny et lui dit : -T'es géniale, merci beaucoup Ginny ! La jeune fille prit une teinte rouge pivoine, sourit brièvement, et reparti rapidement.  
  
-tu penses a la même chose que moi ? demanda le Survivant a son amie. La jeune fille lui répondit par un clin d'œil, montrant qu'elle avait une excellente idée en tête... Harry se tourna alors vers le rouquin pour connaître son avis : -Et toi Ron ? -Et bien, étant donné que je ne sais pas a quoi tu penses, bien que j'en ai une petite idée, il m'est impossible de savoir si c'est la même chose... Harry sourit devant la réponse de son ami, et répondit : -On va faire comme a dit Ginny, mais...  
  
***  
  
(ndla : si vous croyez que je vais vous dire maintenant ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est vraiment que vous ne me connaissez pas...)  
  
L'après midi, Ron était parti avec les autres élèves a Pré au Lard, avec une liste de course pour leur vengeance. Harry et Lilia l'auraient bien accompagné, mais Harry n'avait plus tellement le droit de sortir a cause du retour de Voldemort, et depuis la veille au soir, il avait une irrésistible envie de revoir son parrain. Bien sûr il était encore gêné, il savait qu'il avait mal agit, qu'il s'était posé en victime et appitoyé sur son sort... Mais maintenant qu'il était la... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tout recommencer comme avant. En allant voir Sirius, Lilia aussi se montrait d'humeur joyeuse, et elle se traitait d'idiote de s'être fachée avec Harry pour rien. Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de tenter le tout pour le tout en relançant le sort qui avait tué son père... Et Harry avait dut en souffrir... Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être égoïste ! -Lilia ? demanda Harry en tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées. -Oui ? -Est-ce qu'on peut faire un rapide détour par la volière ? Je voudrais avertir mes parents... -Ouais, pas de problème. Mais je voudrais que tu me dises une chose, sincèrement... Au nom de notre amitié. Ces derniers mots firent tressaillir Harry. i Au nom de notre amitié /i. -Vas-y je t'écoute... répondit il. -Est-ce que... ne te fâches pas... mais j'ai vraiment eut de gros doutes... Est- ce que tu avais /i perdu la mémoire ? Harry s'arrêta de marché deux secondes pour que la question de Lilia pénètre bien dans son esprit. Elle avait douté de lui. Il avait tout fait pour la protéger depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais elle avait douté de lui... Harry soupira, regarda Lilia dans les yeux et répondit : -J'ai réellement perdu la mémoire... Je l'ai dit hier soir, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Sirius... -Oui, mais... -Mais ? -Excuse moi... Je me suis vraiment conduite comme une idiote... -C'est pas grave, je pensais qu'on avait déjà oublié cette histoire... -Oui... Mais tu sais quand même, je n'arrive pas a croire que j'ai pu te... -Lilia ! -... -Arrête... Allons écrire cette lettre et n'en parlons plus. -D'accord.  
  
Et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la volière. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle venteuse et sale, Harry repéra Hedwige. Ou plutôt celle-ci fondit sur lui dès qu'il fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de le voir, et encore plus pressé de travailler. Harry rédigea en toute hâte un message pour ses parents, qui disaient ceci :  
  
i Papa, Maman, Il est revenu... Il est ici. A Poudlard. Aussi vivant que vous et moi... /i  
  
-Tiens Hedwige. Envoie cela a mes parents de ma part... Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront... La chouette hulula, et s'envola dans le ciel.  
  
Harry et Lilia se dépêchèrent ensuite de rejoindre le sous sol est. Harry ne se souvenait que vaguement de la route qu'il avait emprunté pour aller réanimer Sirius en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore... -Harry, s'il te plait, souviens t'en !!! piétinait Lilia. -Je fais ce que je peux ! Il a dit ce mot de passe et une trappe avec un escalier est apparue... je sais plus ce que c'était... Un truc de botanique... -Essayons toutes le plantes qu'on connaît ! -Ouais, bonne idée. -Mandragore ! Rien ne se produit -Filet du Diable ! tenta Harry toujours rien. -Racine de ... -Racine de quoi ? -Je ne sais pas... Je me suis dit que comme c'était sous terre c'était peut être une racine... -Pas bête... Branchiflore ! -Non, c'est pas une racine... -Raaaaaah !!! Nom d'un satané Bulbobulb ! On y arrivera jamais ! A l'instant où Harry prononçait ce mot, une dalle se déplaça lentement pour laisser place à un escalier. Etonnement, celui-ci n'était plus poussiéreux comme il l'avait été quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était même éclairé... -On dirait que quelqu'un a fait le ménage ici... murmura Harry. Lilia le regarda sans comprendre et continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver bloqué par une porte en bronze. -Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer ? demanda la jeune fille... -On a qu'à frapper et on verra bien... Lilia hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Aucun son ne se fit entendre... Elle recommença plus fort. Toujours rien. Harry fronça les sourcils... Et puis poussa la porte... -Comment... questionna Lilia. -Peut être que la salle est insonorisée pour qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il se passe, ou ce qu'il s'y trouve... Sirius est sensé avoir disparu... -A oui... j'avais oublié. -Avoue que ça t'arrangeait bien... -de ? -d'oublier qu'il avait disparut. Lilia sourit a la remarque, sachant pertinemment que Harry avait du ressentir la même chose. Finalement, elle se décida d'entrer dans la pièce. Harry, lui, ferma les yeux, de peur de se retrouver dans cette salle sombre avec le corps de son parrain qui gisait sur le sol. Mais non. La voix de Sirius rompit le silence, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que la salle était baignée de lumière. -Je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez venir me rendre visite... lança Sirius. Les visages des adolescents s'éclairèrent et ils coururent dans les bras de l'adulte.  
  
Au bout d'un instant, Harry se dégagea, et dit à son parrain : -Je suis désolé. -de ? -t'avoir lâché comme ça... c'était idiot, je n'aurais pas dut... Tu aurais pus revenir plus vite... -Arrête Harry, on en a déjà discuté hier soir... C'est Shadowman qui est derrière tout ça... -Oui mais... -Oublie... Vous voulez un truc a boire ou je vous fait visiter ? -Ben... fit Lilia... On ne se doute pas que ton appartement est génialement aménagé... donc on peut parler un peu d'abord... Ca fait si longtemps... -Pas de problème ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances ? -Tu ne nous a pas vu ? demanda Harry. Mais dans la lettre tu disais que... -Je n'ai pas pu passer mon temps a vous surveiller tous les deux, parce que j'avais du mal a ressortir du Royaume des Ombres... Dites moi... Que devient votre carte ? Harry et Lilia se regardèrent, perplexes. Ils avaient complètement oubliés cette histoire de carte. -Ben... On a pas trop avancés... Il nous fallait des conseils, j'ai pas réussi a tout faire tout seul. Expliqua Harry. -Hé ho !! J'étais là moi ! coupa Lilia. -tu étais en transe pour ta formation. Lui rappela Harry. -quelle formation ? demanda Sirius. Ne me dites pas que... que... C'est quoi ta forme ? -Un husky blanc aux yeux noirs. -Et tu la maîtrises ? -Je n'ai jamais réellement réussi a me transformer... -Tu veux dire que tu as réussi partiellement ? demanda Harry -Ben... ouais ! répondit Lilia -Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? demanda Harry -Je voulais te faire la surprise... murmura-t-elle. Enfin bref, reprit elle plus fort, j'en suis là... Elle se concentra un instant, et tout son corps se transforma, sauf sa tête... -C'est étrange, non ? dit elle d'une voix un peu rauque qui devait être due a la modification partielle de ses cordes vocales. Sirius et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Lilia reprit forme humaine et rit a son tour. Lorsque le silence retomba, Sirius lui dit : -Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je suis toujours capable de me retransformer... -t'inquiète pas ! répondit Harry du tac au tac. C'était pareil pour papa ! Sirius sourit a l'idée de savoir que James avait ressenti cette même crainte qui l'habitait désormais. -Vous savez quoi, reprit Harry, vous pourriez peut être faire ce qu'on a fait papa et moi... -Y aller tous les deux ? -Oui... C'était vraiment... magique... murmura Harry en repensant a sa première transformation.  
  
*flash back*  
  
Tu te transforme en une sorte de félin c'est ça ?  
  
-Une panthère des sables. J'ai été regardé à la bibliothèque l'autre soir, ça me tracassait.  
  
-Ce qui est tout a fait compréhensible. Donc en fait, ta panthère, pour ressembler a une vrai panthère doit être guidée au départ par un sentiment fort.  
  
-Je ne te suis pas tout a fait...  
  
-Il faut que tu trouves un sentiment qui te fasse rugir, a ce moment là tu commence ta transformation. Essaye.  
  
Harry ce concentra un instant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le faire rugir ? Sa première pensée fut pour Cho Chang. Mais est ce qu'une vrai panthère pourrait ressentir ce genre de sentiment ? Il n'en était pas si sûr que ça. Il pensa ensuite à Cornélius Fudge qui ne croyait pas Dumbledore et qui était persuadé que tout le monde était entrain de créer un énorme canular dans son dos. Sauf que le sentiment d'exaspération vis a vis de cet homme était un peu lointain maintenant qu'il était avec Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin et surtout avec ses parents.  
  
Non. Une seule chose pouvait servir de lien entre la panthère et lui. Un sentiment qui grandissait au fur et a mesure que le temps passait et que le destin s'assombrissait. Le besoin de traquer, de chasser et de tuer sa proie. Inutile de chercher bien loin pour trouver qui Harry voulait mettre hors-jeu. La réponse était bien plus qu'évidente car il s'agissait de celui qui avait semer la terreur et la désolation pendant de longues années et qui était sur le point de recommencer. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de ressentir toute la haine qu'il avait envers Voldemort. Ce ne fut pas très difficile... Il regarda son père, et lui dit :  
  
-Ensemble ?  
  
-ensemble.  
  
James ferma les yeux, concentré comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis ses premières transformations il y a vingt ans de cela. Harry souffla un coup pour se dé-stresser et pensa à son ennemi juré.  
  
Il sentit l'habituel changement de squelette dans ses bras, sur son visages... et un nouveau : sa colonne vertébrale. Cette dernière n'avait jamais subis de métamorphose, et contre toute attente, Harry eut toutes les peines du mondes à ne pas hurler de douleur.  
  
« Pense à Voldemort...Pense à Voldemort... Ne crie pas... Pense à Voldemort... Tu vas le tuer... Pense à Voldemort... »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard (bien que la transformation paru durer une éternité) la douleur se calma. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui un magnifique cerf qui le ragardait avec des yeux d'ambres. Harry le regarda à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait prouver que ce cerf était bien son père. C'était tellement flagrant pour lui... Les bois de Cornedrue. Ils partaient dans le même sens que les épis de James (et de Harry).  
  
Cornedrue regarda Harry. Il n'avait pas bronché depuis tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi le fixait-il comme ça ?  
  
Harry regarda son père. Il avait l'air amusé. Amusé n'était peut être pas le mot qui convenait le plus, mais a-t-on déjà vu un animal être « amusé » ?  
  
Harry baissa la tête, se regarda. Il avait bien des pattes de panthère. Il en leva une, passa sa main sur sa tête et sentit de petites oreilles de félin. Son regard se posa a nouveau sur son père. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas cillé. Cela voulait sûrement dire quelque chose...  
  
Harry s'assit pour pouvoir regarder son dos. Il avait sentit son dos se transformer. Alors pourquoi est ce que son père le regardait comme ça ? Il aurait manifesté un peu de joie si la transformation avait marché... Mais pourtant, (il tourna la tête vers ses flancs) il avait réussi ! Il était un animagus complet ! Harry était tellement content qu'il poussa un rugissement phénoménal qui le fit frémir lui même. James, quant a lui, se cabra et prit la direction de la sortie de la cabane.  
  
*fin du flash back*  
  
-Oui, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il vous faut ! lança Harry ! -ok... Moi je propose d'y aller dès ce soir ! lança Lilia -Ce soir ? -Ben y a pas cours demain... Et puis je suis certaine que tu y arrives toujours ! -D'accord ça marche ! répondit Sirius. Et sinon, comment vas ce vieux Rogue ? Lilia et Harry se regardèrent, et baissèrent les yeux. Ils n'aimaient pas penser au cours de potion ses temps ci... Le dernier auquel Harry avait assisté avait momentanément mis fin a l'amitié qu'il partageait avec la fille de son parrain.  
  
***  
  
Le soir, Lilia et Sirius partirent sous la cape d'invisibilité, laissant Harry seul avec Ron qui était rentré de Pré au Lard les bras chargés de courses, juste avant le diner.  
  
Alors que le père et la fille s'avançaient en direction de la cabane hurlante, Ron et Harry s'installaient dans la salle des Maraudeurs (qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis l'année précédente). -Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ? -Des racines de Mioltas, des ongles vernis de harpies chic, de l'essence de gingembre, [...] et un réveil a usage unique. -ok, génial. On a tout ce qu'il faut en fait ? -Ben oui ! Je n'aurais pas passé la journée a Pré au Lard pour ne rien acheté. Ca me fait penser que j'ai encore deux gallions a toi dans le dortoir. -Garde les. -Non. -Ecoute, si je te le dis, tu les gardes, je ne suis pas a ça près. Changeons de sujet : tu as la formule ? -oui, tiens. Ron sortit une page de livre qui était plié en quatre dans sa poche.  
  
-T'es prêt ? demanda Harry -Oui. -bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit ?  
  
La confection de la potion commença alors. Il fallait mettre une quantité exacte de chaque ingrédient, tourné un certain nombre de fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et attendre trois secondes avant de tourner deux fois plus de fois dans l'autre sens. C'était sans aucun doute la potion la plus difficile que Harry aie jamais eu a confectionner, et il regrêtait un peu que Lilia ne soit pas là pour l'aider. Et Hermione, malgré ses conseils mentaux, aurait été beaucoup plus efficace si elle avait été physiquement présente.  
  
Deux heures après, la potion était prête. Ron et Harry la versèrent dans un vaporisateur de parfum que Lilia leur avait donné. Il versèrent la potion a l'intérieur. Elle avait une teinte violine et sentait bon le lilas. Cho serait enchantée par ce cadeau. Surtout que personne ne saurait ce qu'il allait provoquer. Le lendemain midi, tout serait prêt... Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer...  
  
(ndla : j'ai eu une envie irrésistible de couper ici... Mais je rallonge un peu, comme d'hab'...lol)  
  
***  
  
Le samedi midi, toute l'école était réunie dans la grande salle. Cho avait reçu son paquet le matin même par hiboux postal, et s'était émerveillé devant le gentillesse de Harry. Ce dernier l'avait vu s'asperger de parfum de ses propres yeux, et avait attendu toute la journée le moment ou Cho mettrait le plan de Harry a exécution.  
  
Alors que tout le monde se régalait et que les conversations allaient bon train, Cho se leva soudainement, demanda au professeur Dumbledore la permission de faire un discours (celui-ci accepta, dans toute sa naïveté...) et grimpa sur l'estrade. -Chers Serdaigle, Pouffsoufles, Serpentard et bien sûr Gryffondor, j'ai une révélation a vous faire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Cho qui avait la voix magiquement amplifiée, et qui étaient avides de savoir ce qui allait se passer. -voila, il y a un peu plus d'un an, je suis sortit avec Harry Potter, mais jusque là, rien d'étonnant... Cho parlait comme si elle avait été branchée sur un pilote automatique. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était sur le point de faire une énorme bêtise. Mais après tout, le but de la manœuvre était qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte... -Harry n'a jamais été une personne qui comptait réellement a mes yeux. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un pantin. Une personne qui me servirait a parvenir a mes fins... Après tout, le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, c'est Cédric. Harry était abasourdi. Il pensait que Cho n'avait changé que récemment. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait un tant soit peu aimé ! Mais non. Tout n'était qu'illusion. Depuis le début. Harry était écoeuré. Mais d'un côté, sa vengeance prenait un tournant intéressant, Cho était en train de TOUT révéler... -Mais il m'a prit Cédric... Et j'ai fait comme j'ai pu... C'est lui qui y ressemblait le plus après tout... J'ai toujours aimé les célébrités, c'était plus... intéressant...(ndla : quoi qu'elle en dise, Cho n'a jamais rien fait avec Harry... lol) A ces mots, toute l'école était ébahie. Cho était une vraie nymphomane... C'était hallucinant. Les professeurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, mais Dumbledore les empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. -Enfin, je vous passe les détails... Et puis la semaine dernière, Harry a eut un accident... Et il a perdu momentanément la mémoire... Harry fronçait les sourcils, la vengeance était a son apogée... -Et bon, comme je me sentais un peu seule, j'ai versé un filtre d'amour dans sa potion de réminiscence qui trainait sur la table... Et puis je lui ai fait croire que je l'aimais encore, et qu'il m'aimait aussi, et que cela faisait un an qu'on était ensemble... Elle éclata de rire. Un rire court, froid, sans joie. -Vous auriez vu cet idiot ! Il est tombé dans le panneau comme je l'en savais capable... Personne ne résiste à mes filtres d'amour ! Les gens regardaient maintenant Cho avec un sentiment d'incrédulité mêlé a de la répulsion. Comment une fille pouvait elle tombé aussi bas ? Et comment pouvait elle révêler en public ses secrets les plus privés ? Seuls trois élèves connaissaient la réponse a la deuxième question. -Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai pris Harry pour cible ? Et bien c'est très simple. Après la mort de Cédric, j'étais désemparé... Et j'ai été Le voir. Vous voyez très bien de qui je veux parler. Il m'a dit que si je parvenais a envoûter Harry, il me rendrait Cédric. Alors pour me montrer qu'il était bon et juste, il me l'a rendu sous forme de fantôme... Et j'ai accompli ma mission. Je l'ai presque achevée. Il ne me reste qu'a fixé un autre rendez vous a Harry, et ce sera bon. Il pourra le tuer !!!!! Je retrouverai mon amant, et le monde sera débarassé de cette vermine a lunette qui apporte des problèmes a tous ses proches !  
  
Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Laissant tout le monde avec un air ahuri. Finalement, elle remercia le Directeur et repartit s'assoire a sa place. Les Serdaigles se serraient a chaque extrémité de la table pour ne pas entrer en contact avec Cho qui les révulsaient. Les Pouffsoufles étaient ahuris de voir une telle traitrise dans une personne qui semblait si parfaite, les Gryffondor était dégoutés d'une telle attitude, et les Serpentard tentaient de dissimuler des sourires sous leur masque d'ahurissement.  
  
Dumbledore se leva, prit la parole, et dit : -Miss Chang, pouvez vous venir, s'il vous plait. -Oui professeur, que se passe t il professeur ? -C'est ce que nous allons essayer de savoir...  
  
Harry, Ron et Lilia se regardèrent dangereusement. Hermione, qui était toujours présente dans l'esprit de Harry lui murmurra un rapide : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce qu'il va se passer... ça va barder pour elle. Pas pour vous. La potion est parfaite... Aucune trace de Véritasérum ou toute préparation... Et puis le réveil fait en sorte qu'une fois le sort utilisé, la potion redevienne un simple parfum. » Harry leva la tête et murmura a l'oreille de Lilia (sans pour autant que Ron ne s'en aperçoive puisqu'il regardait ce que faisait Cho) -Hermione dit qu'on est tranquiles... C'est pour Cho que ça va barder... Lilia se détendit, et hocha la tête.  
  
La vengeance n'était plus entre leurs mains. La vengeance avait eu du bon. Voldemort venait de lâcher sa carte la plus discrète sous les yeux de tout Poudlard, et particulièrement de Dumbledore et de sa cible de toujours... Le châtiment allait surement être très dur. Non pas que Dumbledore use d'un sortilège impardonnable pour punir les gens, mais autant Voldemort était doué en torture physique, autant Dumbledore s'y connaissait en torture morale et autres remords... 


	14. La traîtrise est une chose qui se reprod...

Chapitre 14 : La traîtrise est une chose qui se reproduit a une vitesse fulgurante au contraire de la fidélité qui ne vient que rarement et ne meurt jamais.  
  
Tous les bavardages de la journée tournèrent autour du même sujet ce jour là. Cho Chang était devenu un nom connu de tous et qui, au lieu d'attirer la sympathie, attirait maintenant le dégoût. Même les Serpentard étaient écoeurés, ce qui était assez étrange. Toutefois, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était normal. Le Maître de la plus part d'entre eux avait perdu une de ses pièces majeures. Pourtant, seul Drago Malefoy semblait partager le même dégout mêlé de perplexité que le reste de l'école.  
  
Ce jour là, Harry, Ron, et Lilia se retrouvèrent chez Sirius. Ils bavardaient depuis un moment, souvent submergés par leurs émotions. -Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire... murmura Lilia. -J'y ai toujours cru. Lui répondit son père. Harry avait la gorge serrée. Il était heureux de revoir son parrain, c'était certain. Mais il avait un sombre pressentiment, comme si on lui avait caché quelque chose. Pour chasser cette idée de sa tête, Harry changea de sujet de conversation. -au fait, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment ça c'était passé a la cabane hurlante... -bien !!! J'ai eu l'impression de revivre notre première transformation a ton père et moi... Cette cabane me rappellera toujours les escapades avec Remus... -Mais est ce que... commença Harry -Remus ! coupa Sirius. Il ne sait pas ! On ne lui a pas dit que j'étais... Pour toute réponse, Harry attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu. Il plaça sa tête a l'intérieur de celle-ci, tout en prononçant l'adresse du Loup Garou. Son visage se mit a tourner, et se retrouva a flotter dans le salon de son ancien professeur de DCFM. Harry se souvenait très bien de ce salon. Il avait vécu dans cette maison pendant un mois l'année précédente en compagnie de Sirius et Remus, et c'était également là qu'on lui avait réellement fêté son anniversaire pour la première fois. Il aperçut le professeur de DCFM qui était en train de travailler sur la grande table de la salle a manger. -Remus ! Ce lui-ci sursauta, et accourut près de la cheminée. -harry, comment vas-tu ? -très bien. -Qu'est ce qui t'amène il y a un problème ? -Oh non, pas du tout... Patmol est de retour... -Ah ah ! Très drole. Répondit celui-ci d'un air qui laissait présumer tout le contraire -Tu sais très bien que je ne rigolerais pas avec ce sujet là, Remus. Répondit Harry froidement -Mais... qu'est ce que... -Juste une histoire de Prophétie. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Sirius te salue. Je pense qu'il te recontactera plus tard... -D'accord... Mais c'est tellement... non... c'est impossible.... -Rien est impossible en Magie.  
  
Remus resta ahuri a l'entente de cette parole, et Harry ota sa tête de la cheminée. -Il a eu l'air surpris ! lança Harry aux trois autres. Sirius éclata de rire. -Ca me parait logique, dit il, on t'annonce que l'un de tes meilleurs amis, décédé depuis presque cinq mois est de nouveau vivant... C'est difficile à gober... ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et recommencèrent a discuter de la transformation de Lilia et de Sirius. Harry apprit qu'ils avaient réussi du premier coup, et que, comme pour Harry, il ne s'étaient pas ballader toute la nuit, mais étaient restés transformés seulement cinq minutes, pour que Lilia n'épuise pas sa réserve de Magie.  
  
Ils discutèrent longtemps, et le professeur Dumbledore vint les interrompre au beau milieu de l'après midi. -Harry, est ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plait, c'est au sujet de Miss Chang. -Oui professeur.  
  
Harry fit un signe de la main à ses amis et suivit le Directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Là, ils s'installèrent de chaque coté du bureau, et Dumbledore commença a parler :  
  
-Harry, je suppose que tu as dut être choqué par les révélations de Cho Chang ce midi, n'est ce pas ? -Oui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être au service de Voldemort... -Moi non plus... Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent même aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! Personne n'est a l'abri d'un imperium ou d'une bonne mascarade. Toujours est il que j'aimerais savoir si tu as des indices qui nous permettrait de savoir de quelle manière ton amie... -Ce n'est plus mon amie. -D'accord. De quelle manière Cho a pu virer de bord, parce que même si nous savons qu'elle t'a prit pour cible depuis le décès de Cedric Diggory, il parait étrange qu'elle ait changé de cette manière. Il faut que nous sachions tout. Même les indices les plus indiscret. Harry acquiesça. Il en avait passé du temps avec Cho, l'année dernière. Il s'était passé plein de choses. -donc Harry, est ce que quelque chose te vient a l'esprit ? Harry resta silencieux un instant, et...  
  
* FLASH BACK *  
  
-Bonsoir, dit Harry, tu vas bien ? -Bonsoir, répondit Cho (car c'était elle), je vais...bien. -Tu es sûre ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. -Je t'assure que ça va, mais c'est cette histoire de bal qui me tracasse. -Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Cédric ? -Non, non, il n'y a aucun problème avec Cédric, on est juste amis, c'est tout, et je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au bal avec lui... -Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas alors ? -C'est ce garçon... Il m'intéresse vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait plus tellement attention à moi... Il est distant... Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? -Je voulais réfléchir. C'est le bal aussi. -Tu ne vas pas y retourner avec cette fille de Gryffondor ? -Non... Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'aimerai y aller. C'est avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus mature, mais on dirait que son cœur est déjà prit... -Tente ta chance, lui conseilla Cho, tu n'as rien à perdre. Harry ne répondit rien. Ce que lui avait dit Cho un peu plus tôt l'avait troublé, il pensait que sans Diggory, la voie serait libre. Mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il y aurait toujours un Diggory pour prendre sa place. Il regarda Cho. Elle semblait être partie dans ses pensées. -Cho ? -Oui. -Est-ce que... tu voudrais pas... -Avec plaisir, Harry. Répondit elle en souriant.  
  
*FIN DU FLASH BACK*  
  
Pourquoi Cho était elle sortie ce soir la ? Comment avait elle su qu'il se trouverai la ? Pourquoi était elle sortie cette nuit la ? Comment cela était il possible ? Cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coincidence... Harry savait de la bouche de Cho qu'elle avait commencer son service auprès de Voldemort en septembre au plus tard... Et il y avait aussi eu le soir ou James et Harry devaient se transformer a la Cabane Hurlante... Elle était apparue comme ça...  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Après le diner, il expliqua à Ron et Hermione qu'il devait aller faire un tour à la Cabane avec son père et partit. Comme il était encore tôt, Harry décida d'aller s'installer quelque part ou il pourrait être tranquille, et jeta son dévolu sur le bord du lac. Il aimait bien aller dans le parc, seul. Il se sentait calme et apaisé. Il était loin de ses problèmes, de ses amis, et il fallait avouer, que même s'il n'était pas un solitaire dans l'âme, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Au moment même ou il avait cette pensée, une voix derrière lui lui demanda : -Je te dérange ? -Non pas du tout. Ça va Cho ? -Oui, et toi ? -Très bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus tous les deux. -Pas depuis Halloween, en fait. Harry acquiesça. Il avait été très déçu par Dumbledore le jour de Halloween, lorsqu'il l'avait interrompu. -tu sais, repris la jeune fille, lorsque Voldemort t'a... enfin tu vois... J'ai eu très peur. Vraiment. J'ai cru que tout était fini et que tu... -chut... Je suis là maintenant. Il n'a pas réussi a faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout va bien. Grâce à toi. -Moi ?  
  
*FIN DU FLASH BACK*  
  
Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression d'étonnement qui avait pût se lire le visage de la jeune fille. C'était vraiment de l'étonnement, pas un étonnement modeste comme on le voyait souvent... Cho avait sans doute été étonnée que malgré toute ses actions cachée elle n'ai pu permettre a Harry de tuer Voldemort... Après tout, Harry était une sorte de légende vivante, un superman du monde magique...  
  
*FLASH BACK* i Le soir d'Halloween, avant l'arrivée de Lilia, Cho et Harry sont au bord du lac et discutent de Harry et sa famille... /i  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas facile tu sais... Je ne les ai jamais connus. Mais je pense que tu connais l'histoire, comme tout le monde... -Bien sûr Harry. Mais à la différence des autres je ne te vois pas comme un petit héros qui a battu Voldemort lorsqu'il avait un an... * FIN DU FLASH BACK *  
  
Elle ne voyait pas Harry comme un petit héros... (ndla : avec un S a héros... lol). Est-ce qu'elle le voyait comme un être répugnant, nécessaire a la réalisation de son souhait le plus cher ? Il ne fallait pas tomber dans la paranoïa... Après elle lui avait qu'elle le trouvait séduisant... Mais pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il s'était produit maintenant...  
  
* FLASH BACK* i Le jour ou Harry avait faillit mourir... Tout le monde lui avait rapporté qu'elle avait été triste... Et puis Harry avait convulsé... /i  
  
Des hurlements déchirèrent la salle et tout le monde regarda d'où ils provenaient : Harry. Il était secoué de spasmes, se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible, serrait frénétiquement sa main sur quelque chose dan le creux de son cou. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Harry était mort, il avait prit l'Avada Kedavra de plein fouet et personne n'avait rien put faire pour le protéger... Comment était ce possible qu'il soit prit d'une crise de convulsion ? -Mon collier ! s'exclama Cho en pleurant et souriant à la fois. C'est mon collier ! regardez ! Tout le monde fixa la main de Harry. Celle qui serrait quelque chose au point que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Un instant, il se calma. Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'il convulsait et tout s'arrêta comme par enchantement. Sa main retomba inerte, laissant voir un pendentif vert émeraude dans le creux du cou de Harry. Il était étrangement brillant, et une étrange fumée argentée semblait partir.  
  
* FIN DU FLASH BACK*  
  
Cho avait pleuré et sourit. Harry n'avait pas réellement assisté a cette scène, mais un soir, en cachette, il l'avait regardée dans le miroir de Dumbledore. Il avait voulu savoir comment il était « mort ». Et il avait vu Cho sourire et pleurer... Avait elle sourit parce que son plan marchait ? Ou justement parce qu'il ne marchait pas ? Voldemort avait sans doute demandé a Cho de lui amener Harry vivant... alors le fait de le voir en vie avait dû lui procurer une grande joie... Parce que si elle n'amenait pas Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Cédric ne reviendrait sûrement pas... Mais pourtant ce pendentif... Dumbledore avait pourtant dit que Cho avait trouvé le collier dans une brocante, et que celui-ci avait appartenu à sa grand-mère... C'était assez étrange comme explication... Mais après tout, elle pouvait l'avoir perdu puis retrouvé... Et puis Cho ne savait surement pas que les Potter avaient été enfermés a l'intérieur... Et Voldemort n'aurait pas délibérément laisser se produire le retour de son pire ennemi... Et avec ce que Harry avait apprit sur la relation entre Shadowman et Voldemort, il paraissait étrange que le Seigneur des Morts ait laisser revenir des gens... Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'adjuvants d'Harry...  
  
Tout bien réfléchit, il y avait pleins de détails qui entraient de le thème « Cho est une servante de Lord Voldemort ». Mais il y avait tellement de souvenir, qu'il était presque impossible de faire la part des choses... Mais celui qui était tout de même le plus marquant était celui du match de Quidditch... Cho avait fait une scène pour rien... Juste pour un match de perdu... Harry s'en souvenait très bien, il avait vu Cho partir dans le vestiaire, comme une furie...  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Harry parvint à échapper à ses fans et regagna le vestiaire vers lequel il avait vu Cho entrer. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et tenta d'effacer le sourire heureux qui s'était afficher sur ses lèvres. Sans succès. Ensuite, il frappa trois coup à la porte, et une voix féminine et sèche lui répondit :  
  
-Entrez !  
  
-Cho, est ce que...  
  
-Tais toi ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un... tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était un jeu, je voyais ça comme un jeu ! Tu a tout gaché...  
  
-Cho, le quidditch est un jeu, mais il ne faut pas...  
  
-Oh arrête un peu avec tes sermons ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Tu vas ameuter toute l'école... je ne veux pas que...  
  
-Tu ne veux pas ? Et est ce que tu sais ce que je veux, moi ? Non bien sûr ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Harry.  
  
-Mais voyons écoute...  
  
Il tenta veinement de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras mais elle l'envoya promener :  
  
-Lâche moi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Toutes ces belles paroles, c'était juste pour gagner, hein ? Tu voulais remonter ta côte de popularité, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout... Tu sais très bien que...  
  
-Oui je sais, je sais très bien que Cédric était plus fair-play que toi !  
  
Cette phrase transperça le cœur de Harry et résonna dans la tête de Harry. Comment pouvait elle lui faire une scène pareille juste parce qu'elle avait perdu ? Lui aurait juste été un peu énervé, il l'aurait félicité... Mais non, il fallait qu'elle parle en la mémoire de Saint Cedric Diggory ! Toujours. Elle savait combien il était sensible à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait en être autrement après ce qu'il avait vécu l'année dernière. Pour Harry, cette phrase n'avait qu'une signification. Cho le regardait d'un air satisfait. Une fois le choc encaissé, il reprit la parole :  
  
-Bien. Très bien. Si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire... Je n'ai plus qu'a te dire ça : salut !  
  
Et a ces mots, il claqua la porte et partit en direction du château  
  
*FIN DU FLASH BACK*  
  
Une scène pour trois fois rien... C'était sûrement signe que les nerfs lâchaient... La pression que pouvait exercer Voldemort sur ses sbires étaient souvent atroce...  
  
Harry fit part au directeur de toutes les petites choses qui venaient de lui revenir a l'esprit. Celui sembla les prendre pour preuve, et répondit à Harry que c'étaient des choses qui pouvaient ne pas être négligeables étant donné le cas qu'ils devaient affronter en ce moment même... -Mais professeur, ce n'est pas un peu de la paranoïa que de voir Cho comme une mauvaise personne dans tout ses faits et gestes ? -Si, bien sûr Harry... Mais vois tu, le problème est que l'on est jamais assez méfiants avec Lord Voldemort... C'est tout ce dont tu te souvient pour l'instant ? -En dehors de ce qu'elle a put révéler ce midi, oui. -Très bien, merci beaucoup Harry. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades. -Merci, mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse professeur. -Oui, de quoi s'agit il ? -C'est au sujet de la Prophétie... -Je t'écoute. -Je ne vois pas en quoi le Patronus d'Hermione pourrait me permettre de la faire revenir... Et elle non plus elle ne sait pas.. -Comment ça, elle non plus ? -Hermione est... ma conscience. -Donc elle est revenue en partie. -En partie ? -Son esprit a trouvé un accueil dans ta tête, et maintenant il faut que toi, Harry, tu trouves un moyen de faire une percée, une fenêtre pour que le corps d'Hermione puisse réapparaitre. -Mais comment dois je faire ? -Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Harry. Harry fit la moue et comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter le directeur. Il le salua, et repartit en direction des appartements de Sirius.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry devait apprendre la Magie Elémentaire avec son parrain. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça (ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui en parle...) et se demandait comment on la conjurait. Lorsqu'il arriva chez son parrain, Lilia et Ron étaient déjà repartit. -Tu es venu pour travailler ? demanda Sirius. -Entre autres... Il faut bien qu'on se prépare a la bataille... -Oui, tu as raison. En tout cas, bien que tu ne le saches pas, tu connais déjà deux des sorts principaux ! -Ah bon ? lesquels ? -Fuego, qui est le sortilège du feu, et Hydra qui est celui de l'eau. Nous les avons apprit en cours l'an dernier, tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas ? -Oui... Fuego m'a d'ailleurs laissé un souvenir... cuisant ! Harry faisait bien sûr allusion à la rencontre avec Voldemort qui s'était produite dans son sommeil l'année passée, et dont il était ressortit avec des brûlures au troisième degré. Sirius sourit a la remarque de son filleul et continua : -La différence est que ces deux sortilèges se conjurent avec une baguette magique. Tu dois pourtant être capable de les utiliser sans baguette. -C'est possible ? -Tu l'as déjà fait... Souviens toi du jour ou tu a gonflé ta Tante... Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il n'avait jamais franchement réalisé qu'il avait fait ça sans baguette. -C'était sur un accès de colère ! expliqua Harry avec modestie. -Justement. Tu as dû sentir la Magie bouilloner en toi, n'est ce pas ? -Oui. -Il te suffit juste d'apprendre a la faire bouillonner sur commande pour que tu puisses l'utiliser. -D'accord. Comment est ce qu'il faut faire ? -Tu sais ou se trouve ton centre névralgique ? (ndla : pour ceux qui auraient un trou, il s'agit de la partie du corps d'où provient toute la magie d'un sorcier) -Oui, c'est dans ma cicatrice. -Ok, donc maintenant, il faut que tu arrives a le déclancher, comme lorsque tu lances un sort. Tiens par exemple, choisit un sort puissant... -Comme ? -Le Patronus, il requiert un grande puissance magique.... -Ok. Donc je le lance, et ? -Tu essaies de ressentir la Magie qui bouillonne en toi. -D'accord.  
  
Harry se concentra un instant, pensa a son parrain qui était a nouveau vivant et a Hermione qui allait revivre. Il sentit que des milliers de particules s'agitaient dans son corps et qu'elles étaient plus concentrées au niveau de sa cicatrice et de sa main droite. -Spero Patronum !  
  
Une fumée argentée sortit de la baguette de Harry. Harry s'attendait a voir apparaître Cornedrue, mais une loutre en sortit a la place. -Qu'est ce que... s'étonna Harry, ce qui lui fit lacher le sortilège -Harry, ce n'est pas ton Patronus, n'est ce pas ? -Non, moi c'est Cornedrue, et ça c'est... -Une loutre. -non, pas une loutre. Hermione... 


End file.
